Sky High
by TKDP
Summary: When the Elite Force, and Cyd and Shelby, get excepted into a mysterious superhero high school, what're they going to do? With new peer heroes and some crazy classes, will they survive high school? And what will Skylar do without her powers? (Not AU)
1. A New School

**Finally, at long last, I bring you chapter one of the story everyone's been looking forward to! More info will be in the A/N at the bottom of this story, but I hope you enjoy! BTW, Skylar didn't have powers when I planned this story (in fact, I had to change it a lot to fit Elite Force) so** ** _she doesn't have powers._** **It's a LITTLE AU, but considering she's the main character, you'll get why this is crucial in a few chapters. BTW, thanks to Writer207 for letting me bounce ideas off of you! You were a big inspirational help! Now, without further ado, the story!**

Skylar Storm flipped into the penthouse of Centium City, a huge smile on her face.

"Whoa, what's got you all excited?" asked Bree, who was sitting at the bar area of their kitchen.

"You won't believe what I got in the mail!" squealed Skylar.

"Let me guess, shoes made for girls with fourteen toes?" asked Kaz, from where he sat on the sofa.

Skylar gave Kaz an annoyed look. "No, it's a letter from…the SSA!"

"What's that?" asked Chase, before continuing in a mocking tone. "The 'Superhero School Association'?"

"Yup!" cheered Skylar, as Chase almost choked.

"Don't tell me there's a superhero NBA as well!" gasped Chase.

"Nope, but we have a pretty great soccer team."

"Superheroes, I'm done," said Chase, slumping down on the couch beside Kaz.

"What's it say?" asked Oliver, who'd just come downstairs.

"That's the best part!" shouted Skylar. "We've all been accepted into the most prestigious superhero high school!"

"Why?" asked Bree. "Did you enroll?"

"First of all," began Skylar. "I said 'we'. Second, I didn't. I don't really know how we're enrolled, but what's important is that we are!"

"I bet they heard about my mad skill and begged Mr. Davenport to let me in," said Kaz, with a smirk.

All heads turned when they heard a chuckle from the staircase, and two canine figures trotted down the stairs. These two are Boji, the white wolf with blue eyes, and Fang, Boji's mate who had brown fur and gold eyes. It was Boji who was chuckling as she said. "Might want to get off that high horse of yours, Kaz, I actually enrolled you."

" _You_?" asked Bree. "Why? How?"

"You see…" began Boji. "Ever since Mighty Med burned down, I've missed using my healing powers to help people. It feels like the power is just burning inside me, waiting to be used. So, when I found out the high school needed a nurse I signed up and got the job. They allowed me to enroll you, with Mr. Davenport's permission of course."

"I helped enroll you, too!" added Fang. "I'm going to be a defense guard there!"

"All you said was 'bionic people aren't as annoying as they look'!" yelled Boji.

"So?" asked Fang. "It's helpful, considering all the bionics you're enrolling."

"Wait…I thought it was just us you enrolled," said Chase, suspiciously.

"Well…" began Boji. "I also enrolled some others, the school has some empty dorms so I was allowed. I invited Spark, since Mighty Med is destroyed, and Kate, Logan, Taylor, Leo, and Adam from the bionic island."

"ADAM AND LEO?!" shouted Chase and Bree, big smiles breaking across their faces. They hadn't seen their siblings for so long, and now they might be together again.

"SPARK?!" shouted Kaz, in terror.

"Yes!" said Boji. "And Mr. Davenport let them all go!"

"But what if the world needs us?" asked Bree.

"You better hope you're only needed during the summer," Boji chuckled. "But really, don't stress. There's _plenty_ of older superheroes who can take care of things while you're away."

"Where is this school, anyway?" asked Chase.

"You'll see," said Boji, winking.

"A bus will pick us up, after picking up Spark and the bionics," began Fang. "You guys better make a good impression, this is the first time the school's ever allowed bionics. I'm looking at you, Tail-Squasher." Fang gestured to Chase, and narrowed his eyes. Ever since Chase stepped on Fang's tail in February, Fang has held it over Chase's head.

"Now get packing!" yelled Boji, herding the kids upstairs. "You only have one day!"

Xxx

Cyd Ripley raced down the street, heading home from school.

"Wait up!" shouted Shelby Marcus, her best friend, who was lagging behind.

"I don't wanna!" whined Cyd, although she did slow to a bouncy walk. "Something's different today, can't you feel it?"

"Cyd, I have no idea what you're talking about," gasped Shelby, once she'd caught up to Cyd.

"Can't you feel the electricity in the air?"

"That sounds painful!"

"Come on, Shelbs!" whined Cyd.

"Are you sure you didn't have too much ice cream during lunch?" asked Shelby. "That was the explanation last time you were this hyper!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"What has you feeling this way?" asked Shelby.

"Um…I don't know…" Cyd murmured. "It's kind of how we feel after we encounter Janet Smyth, except this time it's a good feeling. Like the air is buzzing!"

"Well, until you can pinpoint where this feeling is coming from, you shouldn't get your hopes up. Today is mom's burrito night, and the only air 'buzzing' will be coming from Bret and Chet."

"Ooh! Burritos!" cheered Cyd, and just like that she'd moved to a whole new topic.

But the feeling would last.

Xxx

"Hurry up, guys!" shouted Fang. "You need to get your luggage by the door, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning!"

In the boys' room, Chase was trying to fit a globe and three textbooks into his bag, depressed when he realized (using a mathematical calculation, of course) there was physically no way to fit it all in. He ultimately left the globe behind, kissing it goodbye.

Oliver packed fairly sensibly, clothes, comic books, etc. The only unconventional thing he took was a scrapbook of photo shopped pictures of him and Skylar, which anyone could've told him wasn't a good idea to bring to a _high school_.

Kaz, finally, was having an… _interesting_ time packing. He'd stuffed a blender, swirly straws, a fish tank, fifty comic books, clothes, action figures, scuba gear, video games, a folding limbo stick, a lava lamp, and a skateboard into his bag. This, of course, did _not_ all fit. "Hmm…" wondered Kaz, pondering his dilemma. "…Oh well, who needs underwear?" He quickly threw out the underwear and zipped the bag shut.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Bree was trying to fit every outfit and electronic she had into her trunk. This worked, however, there wasn't much space for, well, _anything_ else. Bree shrugged, there was probably a school store anyway.

Skylar prepared to pack her clothes, too, when Bree gasped. "You're so out of season!"

"Hey!" snapped Skylar.

"I'm taking you shopping," said Bree, in a tone that suggested there was no way out of it.

"But we're supposed to pack!" whined Skylar, but Bree had already grabbed her arm and supersped her out.

Xxx

After returning from their shopping trip, Skylar having turned down all of Bree's 'suggestions', the girls met the boys up, suitcases packed, at the door.

"Are you guys ready?" squealed Skylar, as they gathered up their bags and headed into the elevator. "This is going to be the time of our lives!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Bree, a tiny smirk at Skylar's overwhelmingly positive attitude.

"Skylar, aren't you…um… _worried_?" asked Chase.

"Why?" asked Skylar, genuinely confused. This was going to be the best four years of her life, why be worried?!

"Well…uh…you aren't exactly…ahem…a _hero_ , now, are you?" Chase said, slowly, so as not to offend Skylar. Unfortunately, this did _not_ work.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Skylar. "Two weeks and you people still don't believe in me…"

"It's not that!" Oliver interjected, quickly, before the situation could get out of hand. "Chase just wanted to…make sure you'd be safe, right?"

"Right!" Chase said, a little too quickly and loudly.

"Well, you can tell _Chase_ ," Skylar began, shooting a cool look in Oliver's direction, "that I can take care of myself."

"Guys, guys, calm down!" demanded Fang. "Look, just because Mr. Davenport is at home with Tasha doesn't mean you can start World War Three!"

"Okay, okay," said Skylar, cooling down. "I guess you're right, beside, what's the worst that could happen?"

Xxx

Cyd picked at the broccoli set beside her burrito, deep in thought. After having to endure Bret and Chet screaming 'the burrito brothers are back!' for two hours, she didn't get any time to relay her thoughts. Now, at the dinner table, her questions came flooding back. What had made her act so crazily anyway? Why did she feel like something was about to change? And was she right that this was going to be _good_? Cyd certainly didn't want to put Shelby in danger chasing fantasies, but she still couldn't help but think some time, some time _soon_ , things were going to change.

"Mrs. Marcus?" asked Cyd. "Has there been anything new in the news lately?"

"Not really. Why, Cyd? You've never been interested in the news," probed Mrs. Marcus.

"N-no reason, I was just curious," Cyd murmured, quietly looking down at her food.

"Is something on your mind, Cyd?" asked Mr. Marcus.

"N-no!"

"Good, because I wasn't really interested anyway."

Cyd sighed. "I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to head upstairs."

"But Cyd, you love burritos!" exclaimed Shelby, in confusion.

"Yeah, but…I need to think about some things, just put mine in the fridge," Cyd said, heading upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mrs. Marcus, when Cyd was gone.

"I don't know, probably a teenage thing," muttered Mr. Marcus.

Xxx

Cyd laid on her bed, pondering the events of that morning. She rubbed her head, "Ow! My brain hurts!"

Cyd wasn't sure what would become of her and Shelby, and though she knew she should fear the worst, something kept tugging at her mind, making her wonder just how bad this would be. It felt like something _good_ was coming, and whatever it was, she just wanted it to come faster.

Cyd shut her eyes, still in her clothes, hoping that if she fell asleep, tomorrow would come sooner. Whatever was going to happen, she could face it. Her, _and_ Shelby.

Xxx

Skylar stood at the corner of the street, in confusion. She stared at the sky, searching the air, for what her companions didn't know. "I-I don't get it! The bus should be here by now!"

"Uh, Skylar, buses are on the ground, _not_ in the sky," corrected Chase. He turned to the others, and pointed at Skylar with a smirk. "Aliens, am I right?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I _know_ that, but this is supposed to be…different."

"Um…let's wait a few more minutes, okay?" asked Oliver. "They're probably just running late."

Before they knew it, as Oliver had said, an old bus pulled up to the curb, and the door opened.

"Ron Wilson, bus driver," the driver introduced himself.

" _This_ is a superhero-school vehicle?" asked Chase.

"Hey, we need to be careful of wandering eyes, Spikey," snapped Ron.

Fang burst out laughing. "Spikey, I like that!"

Chase rolled his eyes, grabbing the bags. "Yeah, yeah. I just thought it'd be…cooler."

Despite Chase being largely unimpressed, and Bree, Kaz, and even Oliver thinking this was the most anticlimactic situation ever, Skylar was practically fangirling over the bus driver. "I-I can't believe it's you! You're famous!"

"Why yes I am," said Ron with mock arrogance and a smirk. "I like you, you're one of the bubbly ones."

"Famous for…?" Bree cut in to voice her confusion.

"He was-" began Skylar, but Ron cut her off.

"I can explain, honey," Ron said. "You see, I was born to two super-powered parents, but under a rare case I wasn't born with powers myself. However, I fell into a vat of toxic waste and got powers, so…yeah!"

"Why are you still a bus driver then?" asked Bree.

"Well, I used to work for the mayor, battling giant robots," explained Ron. "But I'm getting older and decided to go back to the simpler times. Beside, have you seen the condition of these buses? This school _needs_ me."

"Of course they do!" cried Skylar, almost swooning.

"Okay, Skylar, honey, let's step away from the crazy man," said Bree, pulling Skylar back. She was genuinely convinced this guy was crazy and taking advantage of innocent people like Skylar.

"Bree, he's telling the truth!" protested Skylar. She turned to Chase, and pleaded. "I know the bus looks plain, but trust him!"

"In all my life, I have _never_ seen a giant robot," argued Bree.

"Isn't that what you are?" asked Skylar, with annoyance.

"First, ouch," said Bree. "Second, I am _not_ a robot. And third, I am _certainly_ not _giant_." She tugged on the waist band of her shirt, looking very offended.

"Lots of superheroes save the day at the speed of light," offered Oliver, though he still didn't sound convinced. "Maybe Ron Wilson does that?"

"You hit the nail on the head, Waterboy," said Ron.

"Wait, how did you know about my powers?" asked Oliver. "And can I have a better nickname than 'Waterboy'?"

"Uh, Boji sent me all your information, duh," said Ron.

"Okay, okay," snapped Chase. "Are we boarding or not, because I'm currently holding all your luggage!" The group turned to see Chase struggling with five suitcases, plus Boji and Fang's doggie bags.

"Hey, man," came a voice from the back of the bus, suddenly. "What's the hold up? Did a goat eat a tire?" A handsome, strong-looking boy came out from the back of the bus to question Ron, followed by a skinny African-American boy. Bree and Chase's eyes widened, they'd know that 'Leo-Glow' from anywhere.

"ADAM!" "LEO!"

 **Well, this is chapter one, at long last! Sorry I took, like, twice as long as I expected on this! I wanted it to be perfect! Thanks for all your OC submissions, the forum is still open! It's in the Lab Rats archive! Don't fret, OC's will be mentioned next chapter! Not all of them, but most! (Everyone will be included, but at different times.) (I will not be accepting OC submitted via review, just a warning.) And OMG did you see my cover picture?! All I did was use a greenscreen effect on some GOOD images, I was SO lucky to find! So, I'm hoping to update this story at LEAST once a month, please leave your feedback! BTW, did any of you catch the Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie reference? Okay, so, some of you might hear Ron Wilson, or his backstory, (or the title of this story), and think 'huh, that sounds familiar…' well, think a little deeper and you might know where this story is going! Or look him up on the internet if you want to take the BORING way out of things. Everything will be explained in chapter three, I promise. (Or do I…MWAHAHAHA!) Well, leave a review please, I can't wait to make chapter two! With you readers by my side, I just KNOW this story will be awesome!**


	2. Meeting the Freshmen

**And I'm back! Guys, I'm SO excited to get the ball rolling with chapter 2, so let's do this A/N fast! I have some more dedications I'd like to distribute, though they won't make sense for now: Big thank you to purpledolpin05 for helping me out with hero children, and another big thank you to LabRatsWhore for helping me work out the details of the school. BTW, I closed the OC Submission forum, please don't complain about that. If there's a BIG issue, like you have more info about your OC, just PM me (please don't try to THINK OF more information just so you can PM me, though). I'm a generous person, but remember, my generosity does NOT extend beyond my natural limit. Now, without further ado, the reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yes, finally! XD! Well, I hope you enjoy the OCs and the ship mentions to come (maybe even in this chapter. ;)). I think not exactly, but Love Game might be referenced for humor. We'll have to see what becomes of Roman and Riker. Thanks for the review!**

 **BSupernova: Poor Chase, he sure is. XD! That's great, glad to provide inspiration! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **jaleftwich: Thanks! You might just be right ;). I'll mention it in the bottom A/N. Thanks for the review.**

 **LabRatsWhore: Great! Oh yeah, the movie is TOTALLY awesome! That's so cool that she went on to star in the Flash! Well, I wrote it in the bottom A/N. Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Yes! XD! Yeah, sorry it took so long! Yeah, all those familiar faces had to show up at some point, why not immediately? XD! Maybe you'll see them soon…;)! Thanks, the cover was hard! XD! Kudos to you for guessing the reference! Thanks for the review!**

 **Susz: Glad to make you laugh! I try very hard to keep everyone in character, so I'm happy you mentioned that! It's a great movie, I recommend it. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yay! Yeah, Ron was a giveaway. XD! They might...or they might meet someone related to him. I worked very hard on the cover, thanks! It just might be. ;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: YASS THE CHILDHOOD FEEEEELS! I'm glad you think this is a good idea, I don't think it's a stretch to believe it's all in one universe. ;)! Yes, Ron is so awesome. Evie would be proud of Skylar's fangirl skills. XD! I agree, but Fang would probably run a dictatorship. XD! Haha, poor Kaz. Great, here's a cookie for getting the reference! Yes, Cyd knows somethings up, poor her. We have to see what becomes of Skylar, you'll learn soon...Yeah, I loved the Brylar arguing scenes. XD! Yes! Adam and Leo are back! Reunion time! (Starts dancing like a wild animal with Adam). Oh yeah, there were a lot! That cover was hard to make, so I'm sooo happy! Thanks for the review!**

 **Lea Ootari: Great! Thanks for the review!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I will! Thanks for the review!**

 **Whoa! 11 REVIEWS!? You guys are spoiling me! ;) It's really not fair, I had this chapter ready for TWO WEEKS but I couldn't update at the hotel! Dang it! At least I can now! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

"Bree! Chase!" Adam and Leo both shouted, as they jumped off the bus to meet their siblings.

Bree and Chase ran forward into their siblings' waiting arms, and soon Adam and Leo had embraced them in a big group-hug.

Bree wiped a tear of joy from her cheek. "W-we missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too!" cried Adam. "We've never been away from each other for so long!"

"B-Boji was serious…" whispered Chase, turning to the aforementioned wolf. "You invited them?"

"Yup," whispered Boji. "And everyone else too."

"We're all on board," said Leo. "We're all together again."

"Kaz, are you crying?" whispered Skylar.

"N-no!" shouted Kaz. "I've got something in my eyes!"

"Hey guys!" shouted Adam, noticing Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar standing at a respectful distance behind Bree and Chase.

"Nice to see you again," called Leo. "Are you guys getting on, or what?"

"We're coming, we're coming," said Oliver, with a laugh.

As the teens turned towards the bus, Bree and Chase caught Leo and Adam up on everything they'd missed while they were away. In turn, Leo and Adam told Bree and Chase what had been going down since they left. Apparently Adam and Leo trained all the former bionic soldiers to be heroes and, once their training was complete, were stationed in different parts of the world to fight crime. A few bionics, however, didn't want to go. These bionics happened to be Kate, Taylor, and Logan. Logan, being Leo's best friend, didn't want to leave him. Kate was too scared to venture into another part of the world alone, and Taylor wasn't able to leave, what with her blindness and all.

"That's strange," said Bree. "I didn't think Taylor would accept being 'incapable'. She's still pretty powerful, you know."

Adam scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Well…there is _another_ reason why she stayed. She's…"

Before Adam could finish, Leo climbed into the bus, and Taylor approached him. Once she was sure she was right in front of him, she laced her hand with his. Bree's eyes widened. "Leo's girlfriend," Adam finished.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you two!" Bree said, enthusiastically, as she ran up to Taylor and hugged her.

"Leo's been helping me train without my vision, and…we kind of connected," said Taylor, blushing.

"I knew you two would get together!" Logan called, walking up to them, followed by Kate.

"Logan! Kate!" cried Bree, as she turned to hug Kate.

"Hey Logan," said Chase, holding out his hand for him to shake. Logan missed the cue, though, and instead hugged Chase. Tightly.

"I missed you, little buddy!" shouted Logan, looking like he was going to cry.

"O-okay!" Chase said, awkwardly.

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar exchanged awkward glances, unsure if they should hug someone or just stay back. They chose the latter, though they were very happy for Bree and Chase.

"Hey guys!" called a voice from the bus, as a blonde girl showed up at the door.

"Oh no!" screamed Kaz, hiding behind Oliver.

"H-hey Spark!" Oliver called, awkwardly. Oliver immediately shoved Skylar forward, wanting her to deal with the issue. After mouthing something angrily at Oliver, Skylar plastered on a fake smile and went up to hug Spark.

"Hey Spark!" she said, awkwardly. "How're you?"

"I could be better," Spark said, dramatically. "What with Kaz dumping me and all. I swear, if I see him, I'm going to kill him."

Kaz gasped and tried to climb into Oliver's backpack. Oliver shoved Kaz off, accidentally shoving him into Spark's view.

"Help! She's gonna kill me!" screamed Kaz, but then he noticed Spark was laughing.

"Relax, I was just kidding!" Spark said, through her chuckles.

Spark walked up to Kaz and shook his hand, along with Oliver's. "It's good to see you again," she stated so casually, Oliver and Kaz's jaws dropped.

"Wow, Spark," said Kaz, walking up to her. "It's like you're a whole new you! That's…really sweet of you."

"Yeah, people change," Spark said with a smile. Suddenly, she leaned in towards his ear and whispered in a dark voice, "Watch you back, heart-breaker." Kaz jumped back, and Spark backed away, her smile returning. "Bye guys!" She then quickly ran back to the bus.

Kaz shuddered. "This is going to be a _long_ year."

"Four, if they don't kick you out," muttered Skylar.

Xxx

"So, Adam," began Bree. "Do you know any of the students?"

"I know all of them!" Adam said, cheerfully.

"All of them?!" asked Chase, in surprise.

"Yup, once you start talking to them, they're really nice!" Adam said.

Leo smiled. "Yup, Adam's been talking nonstop…for the past three hours."

"This is going to be a long ride," muttered Bree, though she still looked happy.

"Okay folks, sit down!" shouted Ron, interrupting their conversation.

Skylar took a seat beside Kaz and Oliver, and looked around. She could hardly believe her eyes. Some of the students certainly weren't what she expected! One girl had the ears and tail of a cat, while another had the wings of an angel!

"Wow, I've never met heroes like that before," she murmured.

While taking in the sight, Skylar also noticed the students weren't forced to follow the same rules as regular high schools. For instance, two boys were sitting next to each other, one with a golden dog, the other with a brown dog.

"Uh…Adam," began Skylar. "Why don't you introduce us?"

"No need for that, we can tell you ourselves," said a purple-haired girl, a bit snappishly. "I'm Violet."

A girl that looked like Violet, only with blonde hair, gave her an annoyed look. "You don't have to be rude!" She smiled at Skylar. "I'm Periwinkle, Violet's twin sister." She gestured to a red-haired girl. "This is our friend, Lilly."

"Hi," Lilly said, shyly.

"This is-" began Periwinkle, before she was interrupted.

"Hello, ladies," purred a blonde boy, approaching Bree and Skylar beside an African American boy and a brown-haired boy.

Bree and Skylar looked at each other. "Oh no…"

"I'm the Slickster," he purred. "These are my boys Samuel and Friggit."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Friggit said, very awkwardly.

"Excuse me, _Friggit?_ " asked Bree. "What kind of name is that?!"

"The misspelled kind," the odd boy said, without a trace of embarrassment. "Blame the old man. My dad, the Icicle, messed it up on my birth certificate. Slippery hands, I guess. I was supposed to be named 'frigid'."

"Woooow," Skylar said, largely unimpressed.

"Slick, cut it out," snapped Violet.

"So, babes, let's say we-" began Slick, before he yelped. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, along with Samuel and Friggit, and thrown towards the back of the bus. The cause of this was a boy with dirty-brown hair, blue eyes, and apparent super-strength.

"Thank you, who are you?" asked Skylar.

"I'm Jack," said the boy, before walking back to his seat.

"Hmm…he doesn't seem to talk much," said Kaz. "Cool!"

"Well, thanks man," said Oliver. "That," Oliver gestured to the annoying boys, "was getting hard to watch."

"I'm really sorry about them," apologized Periwinkle. "They're actually really nice once you get to know them. H-how about I introduce you to the others?"

"Sure," said Skylar, a small smile on her face.

Periwinkle grinned back. "That's Barbie," she said, gesturing to a girl with blonde hair.

"No kidding!" said Chase, in surprise. "You look like an actual Barbie!"

"Oh…yeah…" the girl whispered, shyly, before quickly pulling out a book and turning away.

"Well, _that_ could've gone better," snapped Bree, smacking Chase. "I really hope you didn't offend her!"

"Oh, it's okay. Barbie's just shy, what with her history and all," Periwinkle said.

"History…?" began Skylar, but Periwinkle ignored her. "Anyway, now that you met Jack, Slick, Friggit, and Samuel, there's some others I'd like you to-"

"Hey!" a girl with curly brown hair said, way too cheerfully. "I'm Razzle, who are you?!" she thrust her hand out to Bree, who shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm Bree Davenport," Bree said, with a grin.

"No way!" the girl squealed. "I've never met an actual bionic before! You're soooo cool in real life!"

"Wow, thanks?" said Bree. She couldn't help but smile at Razzle's overwhelmingly positive attitude.

Periwinkle pointed at another kid. "That's Gander."

"Hey!" called Oliver, to the boy.

"Hey!" the boy called back, though oddly enough his voice sounded like a loud honk.

"Okay…" said Oliver.

"There's also-" began Periwinkle.

"May I introduce myself?" asked a boy.

"Sure?"

"I am known as Ticonderoga. _Dixon_ Ticonderoga. Son of Pencil Man," said the boy. He took Bree's hand and kissed it politely.

"Hey! Get your lips away from my sister!" shouted Chase.

"Terribly sorry," said Dixon, backing up with a bow.

"This school has some _weird_ kids," said Kaz.

"Those two are Nathan Victrola," continued Periwinkle, pointing at a kid with wild hair and sunglasses, "and Daisy Carmella." She then gestured to a girl wearing a rainbow colored dress.

"Sup, bro?" asked Nathan.

"Fine," Chase said, flatly.

"Finally, she's Yuki Hana," Periwinkle finished, pointing at a girl with long brown hair and pinkish-red eyes. Yuki looked up, gave them a tiny wave with her fingers, and then returned to reading 'The Call of the Wild'. "She doesn't talk much."

Periwinkle turned to Bree, Chase, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz, and grinned. "Those are my friends, but I don't really know the others. Maybe you could ask for their names?"

"No problem," said a boy who had clearly been eavesdropping. "I'm Jones Chimokuri Zukikatafuki. The girl with the notebook is my sister, Tracy."

Tracy looked up to smile at them, but then her eyes suddenly widened as though she knew something they didn't.

"What is it?" asked Skylar.

"N-nothing!" she said, a little too loudly. "You just look like some characters I saw on TV! B-but that's impossible," she added, quickly.

Jones gave her an urgent look, and she quickly turned back to her notebook, looking away.

"Ooh-kay…" said Chase. "That was…weird." Bree quickly elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"She probably just saw us on the news!" whispered Bree. "Don't be rude!"

Another girl, presumably a friend of Jones and Tracy looked up. She was the one with the cat ears! "I'm Sakura Yuki Snowflower!" She then turned to Yuki. "Hey, your first name is the same as my middle name!"

"Ha ha…yeah…" Yuki laughed awkwardly, before quickly turning back to her book.

"She lets me call her 'Kura'," said Adam, enthusiastically pointing at Sakura.

Taking a cue from Jones, another girl looked up from her phone and shyly said. "I'm Tamara Jacqueline Danvers." At her foot was a cat and a Yorkshire terrier. "The cat's name is Oracle, the dog is Bella. Both girls."

Then, a girl looked up and cheerfully said in a faint southern accent, "I'm Lacey Winchester!"

She elbowed the boy sitting beside her, and he said in a hostile tone, "The name's Ethan Hunterson."

At that moment, the boy who had been enthusiastically talking about dogs to the boy with the golden dog ran over to Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz. "No way! Wolves! They're so cool!"

He immediately rubbed behind Fang's ear in the special doggy sweet-spot. "Niiiiice!" moaned Fang. "I like this kid, let's replace Chase with him!"

"Hey!" snapped Chase.

"Awesome!" shouted the boy. "He can talk!" The boy turned to the seven teenagers and smiled. "I'm Johnny Maximus Gardener."

"Nice to meet you, these two are Boji and Fang," said Skylar, with a smile.

The girl with wings was the next to turn towards them. "I'm Nina Stacy McMillan," She elbowed the girl sitting next to her, but she didn't respond. Nina rolled her eyes. "That's Elizabeth Hart. Liz for short,"

"Good to know," said Oliver. "And you are?"

"I'm Daniel Spencer Barton," said the boy sitting in front of Nina. "This is my sister Breana."

Breana waved, shyly. "Hi…"

"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Bree, addressing the large burn.

"None of your business!" Daniel snapped, seeming very protective of Breana.

Bree held up her hands in defense. "Sorry I asked."

"I'm Dominic Gonzalez," a kind looking boy jumped in, quickly trying to break up the tension. "This is my dog, Juno." He then looked at his dog. "Yes, I know they're the bionics we saw on TV!"

"Um…you talk to your dog?" asked Kaz.

"Yup!" he said.

"You see what I mean by 'weird students'?" whispered Kaz.

"I'm starting to get the idea," Chase whispered back.

"Can't be any weirder than Skylar," said Bree.

"Hey!" snapped Skylar.

"Oh, who're you?" Oliver asked, trying to break up the whisper-session.

"I'm Yoona," said the last unnamed person on the bus. "Don't wear it out."

"Okay then!" said Oliver, "We know everyone! Good times!"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," said Nathan, with a smirk.

Before Oliver could respond to that, Ron luckily stepped in. "Forty freshmen, huh? That's less than most years."

"Forty?" asked Bree. "There's thirty-eight of us here."

Ron smirked. "That's because we have one more stop."

Xxx

"Shelby, wake up!" shouted Cyd, jumping on her friend's bed.

"Cyd, what is wrong with you?" asked Shelby. "You never get up this early!"

"A car just pulled up by your house!" shouted Cyd.

"So?" asked Shelby. "People park all the time!"

"School buses don't," said Cyd, with a smirk.

"What?" asked Shelby, sitting up. "The school bus doesn't arrive this early! Wait, what time is it?"

"4:30," said Cyd.

"How'd you wake up?" asked Shelby.

"The driver honked his horn! I think he wants us to come," reasoned Cyd.

Cyd pulled on a shirt and jeans and raced downstairs, Shelby trailing behind her. "Wait! Cyd!" shouted Shelby. "We don't know if this is safe!"

"Now's the time to find out!" Cyd called, stopping in front of the bus.

The bus's doors flew open right when Shelby approached. "Hop aboard, girls!" shouted the driver.

"W-who are you?" asked Shelby, fearfully.

"I'm-" began the driver.

Before he could finish, a boy with blonde hair and blue highlights stuck his head through the door. "Hey pretty babies," he purred. "Nice pajamas, blondie-"

Before he could finish, a girl with purple hair ran over and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You idiot!" she screamed, as she hurled him out of the bus.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the boy as he was thrown in a trash can.

"Niiiice," laughed the girl. "Garbage is a good look on you."

"Well, they do say I can pull anything off," muttered the boy, sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Shelby was examining herself and realized with dismay that she really was wearing pajamas and bunny slippers.

"So girls, you getting on or not?" asked the driver.

"Wait a sec, we don't even know you!" shouted Shelby.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the driver. "I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver, at your service."

"Cool!" shouted Cyd.

"No!" yelled Shelby. " _Not_ cool! We don't even know him!"

"Not him," said Cyd, waving a hand dismissively. " _Them_! Look! It's the bionic superhumans!"

Cyd raced on the bus with the intent to get their autograph, as Shelby screamed. "Cyd! Get back here!"

"Hey!" called the boy with superstrength, Adam, who they recognized from TV. "What's up? We're going to this super power school, I guess you're in it too!"

"S-super powers?" stuttered Shelby. "N-nope! No superpowers here! Just Cyd and Shelby, regular girls!" Shelby awkwardly put her arm around Cyd, when Cyd quickly turned to her.

"Shelby! I think this was what I was sensing last night!"

"No way, Cyd," rejected Shelby. "We are absolutely not jumping on a bus with a bunch of crazy strangers!"

"Hey!" cried the entire bus of students.

"No offense," Shelby added, awkwardly.

"You know, it's very possible Cyd sensed us," said Ron. "If she's more inclined to use her powers, she might've had a draw towards other superhumans."

"Cyd does _not_ have powers, and superhumans do _not_ exist," Shelby said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh really, time lord?" teased Ron.

"That's it!" shouted Shelby. "Come on, Cyd, we're leaving!"

"Oh really?" asked Ron. "Well, that won't be easy considering all your stuff is on this bus."

The girls turned to see their bags, full to the brim, in the bus' walkway. "How did you-" began Shelby.

"You see, many superhumans move at the speed of light to avoid being seen," explained Ron.

"How did you get in my house?!" asked Shelby, in alarm.

"I'd rather not explain that," said Ron, awkwardly. "But hey! I've got Diesel!"

Ron dropped Diesel on the floor and allowed him to run over to Cyd. "Diesel! Wait...how did you know my dog's name?"

"Beside his tags," began Ron, making Cyd blush in embarrassment. "The League of Heroes keeps us up to date with all information revolving around superhumans, you two included."

"Wait, what's the League of Heroes?" asked Shelby.

Ron made a 'tsk' noise. "Clearly you two don't know very much about your kind." Shelby huffed at the words 'your kind'. "You can learn all about us at-"

Before he could finish, Bree jumped up on her seat, having caught a look at Diesel. "Oh my god! A _rat_! Chase, do something!"

"Eww, eww, eww!" screamed Chase, jumping up on his seat too.

"Really, dude?" asked Adam.

"My hero," Bree said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, he's just my dog, Diesel," said Cyd.

" _Anyway_ ," continued Shelby. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know these people are...superhumans?"

"Well," said Adam. "We all have superpowers, so ask someone to demonstrate."

"Wow, that's actually a good idea!" cried the smart boy, Chase, amazed Adam had actually thought of something.

"I always have good ideas, like making napkins out of your underwear!" said Adam.

"You what?!" asked Chase, as everyone started to laugh.

Shelby looked around, ignoring the bus' commotion. She decided not to pick one of the bionic, since she knew them from TV already. "Uh...you!" Shelby picked a girl with long brown hair with golden highlights, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Show us what you got!" said Cyd, looking _way_ too excited by this. But then again, how could someone blame her for being bubbly on a bus full of superhumans?

The girl stood up awkwardly, but looked at her feet. "I-I don't have any…"

She talked quietly, so as not to alert the bus of her problem. However, Shelby really couldn't hear her. "What? You need to speak up."

"I don't have any powers…"

The bus fell into silence, and any superhuman who didn't know about this immediately started whispering to their friends, seeking answers.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Cyd. "You look kinda familiar…"

The girl looked extremely embarrassed, but before Cyd could withdraw her question, she spoke. "Skylar. Skylar Storm."

Cyd gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I love your comic books! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Skylar shook Cyd's hand, half-heartedly, but Shelby looked more skeptical.

"Wait a sec," said Shelby. "I thought Skylar Storm had _powers_. This…this _girl_ could be anyone claiming to be Skylar!"

Skylar looked a little hurt, but she also felt sympathetic. Shelby didn't seem to be trying to be rude, she just looked a little scared and frantic. Plus, she was right to be cautious, and Skylar, at this point in life, didn't look very much like the Skylar Storm from the comic books.

"But everyone who reads comics knows Skylar doesn't have powers," Cyd whined to Shelby. Skylar blushed, and Cyd added. "No offense." Skylar shrugged, and Cyd continued. "We have to try asking someone else. Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"Fine!" shouted Shelby, covering her ears.

"Thank you!"

Cyd turned to another boy and asked. "Who're you?"

"Friggit," said the boy. "And this is my pow-"

"Wait, _Friggit_?" asked Shelby.

"Yes, now will you let me show you my power?!" snapped the boy.

"Fine," said Shelby, holding her hands up in defense though she was largely unthreatened by the boy.

"Great," said Friggit, as he made a fist. When he opened his hand, he was holding an ice cube. "Ta-da!"

"Close up magic?" asked Cyd. "That's sort of pathetic. Next!"

Friggit sat down with a smirk, while the boy sitting next to Skylar looked embarrassed for no apparent reason. The dark haired boy sitting next to him just snickered.

Cyd walked up to a girl this time. "Who're you?"

"Elizabeth," said the girl. She then added. "And I don't show off."

Cyd backed away. "Ooh-kay."

The girl sitting next to Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Liz. I'm Nina. I'll show you _my_ power."

Nina stood up, and suddenly wings sprouted from her back. Everyone jumped out of the way, and Shelby almost fainted. Nina flapped her wings until she was hovering near the top of the bus. She smirked down at the girls. "Do you believe us now?"

Shelby nodded slowly, and Cyd turned to gesture in excitement. "You see, Shelby?! They _are_ real, and they want us to join them! If they were going to kidnap us, they would've already! _Please_ Shelby!"

"W-what about our parents?" asked Shelby. "They'll be worried sick!"

"Don't worry," said Ron. "We will send them letters saying you two were accepted into a prestigious science camp. You'll be fine, don't worry. Us heroes can be _very_ convincing."

Shelby shuddered, but sighed. "Fine, Cyd, if this is what you really want."

"Wait a sec," said a boy with a smirk. "We've shown you _our_ powers, now _you_ show us _yours_."

Shelby and Cyd smirked, high-fived, disappeared, then reappeared, this time with a fully-dressed Shelby.

Xxx

"Take a seat, folks!" shouted Ron. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Everyone ran to their seat, as Ron released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He felt very glad the girls had accepted the invitation, for one very important reason.

He knew there was no way the League of Heroes would allow two girl who knew about superheroes, let alone had untrained powers of their own, roam the streets unchecked…

Xxx

Shelby and Cyd grabbed hands and raced to the nearest open seats. These happened to be the seats behind Skylar and the two boys. Cyd looked over the seat, noticing the dark-haired boy who'd snickered at his friend. Instantly smitten, Cyd wasted no time. "Hey, cutie, what's your name?"

The dark haired boy looked up, and Cyd was surprised Shelby didn't scold her. Actually, Shelby looked a little preoccupied...perfect.

"M-me?" stuttered the boy. "I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm…"

Skylar slapped the boy in the chest, causing him to cough out the name. "Kaz!"

Cyd blushed. "Well, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, Cyd, how _you_ doin'?" she mocked.

Xxx

Shelby nervously twirled her curly blonde hair, until she noticed a boy staring at her. She turned, and he blushed. "Your hair looks like sunshine!"

"Thanks!" squealed Shelby. "I'm Shelby, who're you?"

"Logan," said the boy, Logan.

"Hi Logan," Shelby said, in a flirty tone. "Give me a sec."

Shelby quickly turned to Cyd and whispered in her ear. "I take it back, I can't wait to get to this school!"

Xxx

After driving for a while, Ron turned around. "Enough of the teenage hormonal tension. Sit down, and I recommend you grab something."

Everyone moved to grab something, and Ron face-palmed. "Not your boyfriend or girlfriend, ya nasties!" He smirked, and everyone chuckled. It we hard not to like Ron.

"Let go of me, Oliver!" snapped Skylar.

The next thing Ron did, to everyone's surprise, was replace his baseball hat with an almost identical one, they couldn't see the difference from where they sat, though. He then ripped off a part of his shirt, and a patch was underneath it.

The bus began accelerating, and headed towards a bridge. "How'd we get here?" asked a girl Cyd knew to be 'Lilly' after a quick introduction to everyone. "Where are we?"

Suddenly, drop down bars no one had noticed came down on their laps, and seat belts stretched down from their seats to cover them.

"Hang on back there!" shouted Ron, before smirking. "We're going off-road."

Something shifted beside the bus that the students couldn't see.

Ron began moving things in the front of the bus until the gears looked more like airplane controls. "Guys?" asked Bree. "What's happening?"

"The rest of our lives," said Skylar.

"Here we go!" shouted Ron, as he began to speed forward even faster.

"Shelby!" shouted Cyd. "What's hap-"

"Cyd," whispered Shelby, with a face of pure terror.

"What?" asked Cyd.

"CYD!" screamed Shelby, pointing forward.

Cyd leaned over, and screamed when she saw what Shelby was pointing at. The bridge was only half built, broken for whatever reason, yet they were hurtling towards the 'road ends' sign anyway.

Cautionary traffic cones were a blur beside them as Ron increased the speed towards the bridge's edge. "I knew it!" screamed Shelby. "We're gonna die!" She wanted to grab Cyd's hand and take them back in time, but the safety restraints didn't allow this to happen.

She had to wonder, however, why they had safety restraints as they hurtled to their doom…

Suddenly, the 'road ends' sign bent over, as if by magic, and the bus drove straight over it. Before they knew it, the bus was hurtling through the empty air. "WOOHOO!" screamed Ron.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed all the passengers, even Skylar. She looked surprised by the strange approach the driver took.

The bus began to fall, and it was apparent they were much higher up than they thought. They were falling towards a city hundreds-even thousands-of feet below them. It was as if the road was a giant ramp, leading them into the clouds. But how wouldn't they notice that?

Right when everyone was sure they would meet their end, suddenly two metal, yellow plane-wings sprouted from the bus' sides, and large engines sprouted from the back. The engines boomed, releasing great puffs of smoke and flames, propelling the bus into the air. Ron steered the bus with his flight control panel.

Everyone screamed as the bus dove through clouds and twisted through the air, somersaults, backflips, 360-twists, one after the other. Ron huffed. "Pfft, _freshmen_."

The plane-bus kept flying through the air until a building in the sky came into view. It appeared to be a massive school on an even largely floating platform covered in greenery. Shelby had to rub her eyes, disbelief at what she was seeing.

"There she is!" called Ron. "Welcome to Sky High!"

 **Well, what else can I say, folks? Here we are at the mysterious, the amazing, Sky High! So yes, this is a crossover between Elite Force, Best Friends Whenever, and Sky High. Just don't expect to see Will and Lela walking around, it's been years! They're all grown up! (Sobs) Let's hope all the OTHER ships can make up for that. ;)! Well, this was so fun to write, even though I was writing from a tablet in a hotel. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Yeah...I really wanted Leo and Taylor to be together, and since so many characters will develop relationships throughout the story, I decided to just make them partners. After all, that means more shipping moments! Also, picture Dixon Ticonderoga as Dixon from ANT Farm. I mean, what better name for the son of Pencil Man? XD! BTW, the reference to Wizards of Waverly Place: the Movie in chapter one was when Kaz was packing. Neither Kaz nor Max packed underwear. XD!**


	3. Welcome to Sky High

**Hey people! I'm back, luckily earlier than last time! So, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! You'll be introduced to a few more OCs. BTW, I had to change most of the OCs' ages, but that doesn't really matter, it isn't relevant. It's only important for logic (ex: there can't be a 15 year old sophomore). By the way, the song I recommend for this chapter is 'Living on a Highwire' by Bridget Medler. The song really hypes up the mood!**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: Unfortunately no, 'Winchster' was the last name of an OC my friend submitted, not having any connections to Supernatural.**

 **Susz: Cool! I hope you enjoyed camp! Eh, that's too bad but yeah, I love Selena Gomez too! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Whoops! Yeah, I misspelled her name. (I sometimes mix up 'Lela' and 'Layla' since I also write for Teen Beach Movie.) Well, I do that for the readers so they aren't left in the dark regarding OCs.**

 **Purpledolpin05: That's great! Well, since Janelle doesn't have powers, I figured it wouldn't make sense to try to create a Taylor/Leo/Janelle love triangle. Beside, we've introduced plenty of couples that are a LITTLE too old for each other. XD! I can't exactly do Adura since that wouldn't be fair, but I think I'll make them very close friends and maybe Sakura will like Adam a little. (IDK, if the readers start shipping them I might make Adura happen.) YES! Kyd and Shogan have taken off, all shipped! XD! Poor Chasey. Yeah, we can definitely assume Tracy is hiding a little information. XD! That's cool! Well, I'm totally obsessed with the Anime 'Wolf Children', where a woman named Hana gives birth to a girl named Yuki. So that's where I got the name from, I didn't know Yuki meant 'snow'! I'm so glad you're excited! :)! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Don't worry, I'll release a full list of OCs as soon as I've introduced them all. It actually was! XD! I know, there's a lot. Thanks for the review!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I'm glad you liked it! Oh my gosh, I'm loving BFW season 2! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: I'm glad! Yeah, I figured that'd make sense for Shelby. XD! That part was pretty funny. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: Don't worry, I'll release a list of OCs once I've introduced them all. Thanks for the review!**

Everyone stared in wonder at Sky High, especially Chase who couldn't fathom how an entire school could be kept floating in the air.

"T-This isn't possible!" shouted Chase, once he-and everyone else-had realized they weren't going to die.

"Oh, would you calm down Spikey?" grumbled Ron. "The school's right in front of you, you've gotta believe it!"

"How did you make a platform strong enough to support an entire-" began Chase.

"Oh, hush up and listen," whispered Bree. She'd noticed Ron move on to discussing the school and how it was built, exactly what Chase wanted to know and was too busy blabbering about to notice.

"…kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans. Her location is supplied only to a handful of highly-qualified individuals, such as myself: Ron Wilson, bus driver." Ron spoke with such pride for his school, it was a wonder he was simply a bus driver.

"The latest in anti-gravitational technology!?" shouted Chase. "The public doesn't know about this! How did you possibly obtain the resources to design this?!"

"Uh, we have heroes with super smarts too, you know," said Ron, flatly.

Chase wanted to continue, but his eyes were drawn to the window, along with everyone else's. The bus was preparing to land on a large strip of concrete in front of the school where other buses were parked.

"Smooth and easy," purred Ron, slowly pulling back the landing gear. At first the bus began to land gently, but suddenly the bus began to rattle when the tires made contact with the ground.

"Whoa!" shouted everyone.

"Sorry!" Ron shouted, but a tiny smirk tugged at his lips.

The bus pulled to a stop, and all the teens began to unload, grabbing luggage and rounding up their friends. Once everyone was off the bus, Ron shouted. "Okay guys, I've got to go, but wait here until your guides show up."

"Okay!" everyone shouted. "Bye Mr. Wilson!"

"Eh, you can call me Ron," Ron said, with a dismissive wave.

Xxx

The bus took off into the air, and before they knew it the bus was a tiny speck in the distance.

"Okay guys!" shouted Boji. "I'm going to start work in the nurse's office, and Fang's going to go to the defense guard's office. We'll see you later!"

While the group waited for the guides, everyone took in the sight before them. The campus looked like any high school, despite being in the air, with students mulling about, flirting, studying, and chatting. However, when they looked a little closer, they noticed everything had a touch of "super" added to it.

Two girls flew through the air and landed at the door of the school, before walking in, books in hand. One boy was teasing a girl he liked by lightly burning her bottom. He laughed, before she suddenly blasted him with ice. Friggit snickered at that. "Niiiiice."

There was someone else Skylar noticed from the corner of her eye. A boy was lifting three-hundred pound weights in the way one would lift a feather duster, before flexing for an audience of squealing girls. She also caught a glance at Lilly, who remarkably resembled this boy, looking away in embarrassment.

Skylar turned to look at Bree, but noticed Bree had _also_ caught a look at this boy and was looking at him in a totally _different_ way than Lilly. "Oh brother…" muttered Skylar, noticing Bree's love-struck look.

"Hi everyone!" said a cheerful voice in front of the group, suddenly. Everyone's attention snapped to the two people standing before them. The one who had spoken, a girl who appeared to be a sophomore, was very pretty with mid-back length brown hair in a ponytail, emerald eyes, and pale skin with a lovely complexion. She looked a little awkward standing in front of the group, but tried to hide it with a confident smile.

"We're your guides," said the boy standing beside her. "I'm Scorch Kennedy, and this is my sister Cyralean Kennedy, Cyra for short." Scorch had a more mysterious expression and neck-length blonde hair with red and orange highlights. He had charcoal brown eyes and the most handsome smile they had ever seen, except for maybe the boy Bree had been ogling.

"Don't get any ideas, ladies," said Cyra, as if she had read the girls' minds. "My brother's a stone."

Everyone chuckled, mostly because Scorch had a stoic expression that looked like it could've literally been carved from stone.

"Hey…I think I've seen you before somewhere…" murmured Skylar, coming up to Cyra. "And your brother, too."

"Well duh, I knew you when you were little," said Cyra. Well, that much was possible considering Cyra was almost the same age as Skylar. "We're Solar Flare and Blue Tornado's kids!"

"Oh, I remember you now!" gasped Skylar. "I guess I just stopped seeing you guys when I…" Skylar trailed off, remembering how when she became a hero she started to work alone, except for when she was with that backstabber Experion. She wondered how Cyra and Scorch felt when she stopped hanging around them, or what life would've been like if she fought crime with them instead of Experion. However, if Cyra was reminiscing, she didn't show it. She just kept her smile on her face and turned to the group.

"Okay then!" she announced. "Let's begin with some basic info about the school. As some of you may know, being a freshman is not based on age at Sky High. It's simply based on when you decide to enroll, if you even enroll at all. The only condition is you can't be over the age of eighteen when you enroll. The school didn't want any legal adults as freshmen to avoid…err… _risky_ situations." Everyone nodded in understanding, except Chase.

"Wait, so does that mean you could be a Senior at the age of twenty-two!?" gasped Chase.

"Theoretically yes, but not many people enroll at the age of eighteen, just the rare cases," said Scorch.

"What kind of system is that?!" shouted Chase.

Cyra just shrugged. "It's been working so far!"

"Well, that explains why Adam and Chase are both freshmen at the same time," said Leo.

Cyra turned her attention away from the group when she noticed Taylor. "Why're your eyes covered?"

"Um…I'm blind," Taylor said, softly.

"Oh you poor thing! This could be a prob-" began Cyra, before she quickly cut herself off.

"What? A problem? Why?" asked Taylor.

"Um…" murmured Cyra, before quickly leaning into her brother and whispering. "You wanna tell Coach?"

"Eh, let her find out about him for herself," muttered Scorch.

"Rude," hissed Cyra, before plastering a smile back on her face and turning to the group. "Now, how about we get your names?"

Everyone quickly relayed their names to her, and Cyra nodded. "Well, that's a start. How about we show you guys around campus?"

Cyra and Scorch quickly turned on their heels and marched across the campus, the freshmen hurrying to keep up with them. Skylar ran to Cyra's side and pointed out the boy Bree had taken a liking to. "Can you tell me anything about that boy over there?"

Cyra turned to where Skylar was pointing, and face palmed. "Don't tell me you like Wilson, seriously you'd be better off with that brown-haired friend of yours."

"I don't like Oliver," Skylar said, through gritted teeth.

" _Sure_ you don't," said Cyra, sarcastically. "Anyway, Wilson has _no_ commitment. He plays girls like a card game, and he holds all the hearts! Rumor has it, he has some kind of love triangle thing going on with Stacy Summers, Lucinda Williams, and Lea Yang, the most popular girls in school."

"Wouldn't that be a love square?" asked Skylar.

"More like a love pentagon when you bring Whiplash in the mix," muttered Cyra.

"Who's Whiplash?" asked Skylar.

Suddenly, someone shot out of nowhere and began circling the freshmen, herding them, at a superspeed not even Bree could match. "Hey! What's going on?!" all the freshmen shouted, as Cyra whispered. "Speak of the devil."

The person slowed to a stop in front of them, and was soon joined by an African American girl who cartwheeled over to them.

"Leave us alone," growled Scorch. "We don't want any trouble."

Whiplash ignored him, and walked forward until he was nose-to-nose with Cyra. She stared him down confidently. She normally would've avoided Whiplash, but right now she couldn't let her charges get hurt. "Cyralean Kennedy," he purred. "Fancy seeing you again."

"You're a creep," grumbled Cyra. Some of the students, such as Kate, Yuki, and Breanna, shrank in fear behind Cyra. Something told Skylar, Breanna didn't trust men too easily.

"Well, look what we have here," purred the boy, presumably Whiplash. Suddenly, he stretched out his arm with elasticity powers, wrapped it around Skylar, Shelby, Cyd, and Bree, and pulled them towards him. "A couple of freshie-babies to entertain us."

Suddenly Whiplash screeched and withdrew his arm. When he moved his arm aside, it was revealed that directly underneath it Scorch had ignited his hand and set part of Whiplash's sleeve on fire. Whiplash patted out the fire, and turned to Scorch with vengeful eyes as Cyd, Shelby, Skylar, and Bree skittered back into the crowd. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," he snarled.

"Oh yeah, well you aren't supposed to use your powers on campus, so unless you want a week's worth of detention, I suggest we end this here and now," said Scorch, calmly.

"You used you power too," said the girl, thinking she was countering him.

"I don't care if I go down," Scorch said, ever placid. "I just care that I take you down with me."

Whiplash gritted his teeth. "Fine," he growled. "But watch your back, tough guy."

"W-who are you?" stuttered Shelby, in fear.

Cyd elbowed her in the rib, before rolling her eyes in annoyance. "You heard her! What's your name, punk?"

Whiplash turned to her and smirked. "Feisty one, aren't you? Not bad." His look of amusement faded and was replaced by a look of pride. "I'm Whiplash, son of Lash-" as he said this, he extended his arm to demonstrate the power he'd inherited from Lash. "-and Speed." He finished his announcement by speeding a tight circle around them one last time. "Don't you forget it."

As he and the other girl turned to walk away, Whiplash threw one last look over his shoulder. "By the way, the girl's Diamond. I advise you not to forget her, either."

Cyra released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She turned towards her brother, but he didn't say anything, as calm and composed as always. Cyra took a shaky breath and turned back to the group.

"I suppose I should've told you about them first," began Cyra. "Those two are, as you now know, Diamond and Whiplash. They're the worst news in this school, and I advise you avoid crossing paths with them."

"Why're they so mean?" asked Tamara, shakily.

"Well…that might be able to be explained in their backstories," Scorch said, slowly.

"As some of you might know, Sky High accepts all students, regardless of heritage, to this school. This means, even if your parents are supervillains, Sky High wants to give you a chance to become good."

"Sounds like that Disney movie with that character, Jay, you have a crush on," Jones whispered to his sister, Tracy.

"Hush up so we can find out more!" snapped Tracy.

"So, what _are_ their backstories?" asked Ethan, pretending to sound uninterested.

"I-I was getting to that," stuttered Cyra, casting a nervous glance at Scorch. Scorch just shrugged and gestured for her to continue. "W-well, when Lash and Speed were released from jail they had Whiplash, as you can assume, and continued to terrorize the world as supervillains. They wanted to send Whiplash to Sky High to be a bully so he can grow to enjoy watching others suffer. So far, it's been working."

"And what about Diamond?" asked Dominic.

Cyra sighed. "I was worried you'd ask that. Her story is a lot darker." Cyra took a deep breath and continued. "When Penny Lent, who assisted Lash, Speed, and Royal Pain in turning all heroes into babies, was thrown in jail-" The bionics and time travelers all quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and Skylar mouthed that she would explain later having heard the story many times as a child. "Um… _things_ happened and she became pregnant for a baby. Diamond Lent." Everyone made an 'oh' sound as Cyra continued. "Penny was released from prison at the same time as Lash and Speed, shortly after Diamond was born, making Diamond a year or so older than Whiplash."

"Not important, sis," said Scorch.

"Whatever," grumbled Cyra. "Anyway, Penny, being raised in a family of heroes, wasn't accepted back home because her family didn't want to live with a supervillain, and rightfully so. Unfortunately, that meant that Penny, with nowhere to go, was left homeless for some time with a baby girl. They lived on the streets all throughout Diamond's first birthday, until Lash and Speed found out about them and took them in off the street. They were friends as teens, as most of you know and will learn in History class."

"Wait, they made History?" asked Chase.

"Their whole story involving Will Stronghold, Royal Pain, and how Sky High was almost destroyed is cemented in the History books for all eternity," Scorch said, seriously. "How is it you don't know about this, smart guy?"

Chase blatantly ignored the comment and turned to his friends with a look that read _'this could use some looking into'_.

"Anyway, Diamond now looks at Lash and Speed as her 'uncles' and Whiplash as her 'brother/cousin figure'," continued Cyra. "And if any of you say otherwise she won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp. So I suggest you don't mention that, or speak to her in general. They're the only people you really have to worry about. Well, them and-"

"Worse than Wilson?" whispered Skylar to Cyra, cutting Cyra off.

"Trust me, Wilson's pretty bad, but he's a valedictorian compared to Diamond and Whiplash," Cyra whispered to Skylar, forgetting what she was about to say.

Xxx

"Well, here we are: the cafeteria," said Cyra. Scorch and Cyra had lead the freshmen across campus and eventually into the high school, their first stop being the cafeteria. The group had quickly learned the entire school was made of worn grey concrete, so most of the surroundings were dull eyesores.

Looking around, Skylar noticed the school almost seemed to be divided; little groups crowded in corners avoiding others. In general, the biggest groups involved a group of attractive people, a group of unfriendly-looking people, a group of more pathetic people, and a scattered-about group of people who didn't seem to fit.

"Why is everyone sitting apart?" asked Yoona.

Cyra gave a half-hearted smile. "They divide themselves not unlike a normo school. The difference is heroes are a lot more dominance-oriented, wanting to be better than the others. They divide themselves to know who's on their side and who they should compete against."

"How do they divide themselves?" asked Danny.

"Well, you've got your big-time heroes, the people who'll be the next Tecton, if you know what I'm saying; arrogant, gorgeous people with the strongest powers. Then you have your bullies, or as I like to call them: the future of super villainy. There's the sidekicks, aka the little guys who avoid almost everyone, in fear of what could happen to them. Everyone else are just normal people, I guess, they're nice and chatty and don't really conform to a group. Those are the people me and my brother hang out with," explained Cyra. "To give you an idea, I used to be with the big-time heroes." That much was clear, Cyra was gorgeous with strong powers. "Wilson tried to hit on me a bit too much, and no one seemed to know what being a hero really meant. So, I left the group and went back to my brother. Trust me, they don't make it easy to leave." It didn't seem to be a particularly happy memory for Cyra, so no one questioned her.

"Come on, we should probably go," said Scorch. If he was hurt by his sister leaving him in the past, he hid it behind a cool façade. Somehow, they were both good at doing that.

"Wait a sec," said Cyd. "Who're those guys?" Cyd pointed towards two people, one was a girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a long, loose braid; icy blue eyes; and pale cheeks with sharp cheekbones. The other was a boy with light brown, shaggy hair; tanned skin; and a hostile look in his eye.

Suddenly, Cyd gasped when a giant person made of rocks came and sat beside the girl. "What is _that_?!"

"Oh, that's just Therman," said Cyra. "He's harmless."

"I sincerely doubt that," said Shelby.

"Eh, you should see him in human form," said Scorch. "He isn't so tough then. He's the son of Larry. Ever heard of him? 'Course you haven't."

Scorch shot an almost challengingly look at Chase, and Chase made a mental note to read up on the heroes of the past.

"But you shouldn't go up to those other two," Cyra added.

"Why?" asked Skylar. "You said we only have to worry about Whiplash and Diamond."

"Yes, well, that's because Whiplash and Diamond start fights," said Cyra. "Those other two, Snow Queen and Landon Hershall, just have very bad tempers. If you talk to them and they're in a bad mood, things won't go well." Upon receiving everyone's terrified looks, Cyra quickly added. "They won't hurt you, like Whiplash and Diamond, but they mighty throw around some harsh words. They're mysterious people with mysterious powers who don't like to be bothered. So, _don't bother them_."

"What're their powers?" asked Sakura.

"It's hard to explain," said Cyra. "Snow Queen gets her powers from her parents. Her mom, Snow Storm, you might be familiar with. She visits Mighty Med regularly."

"What's Mighty M-" began Shelby, before Cyd slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Please continue," Cyd said, with a fake grin, before whispering to Shelby. "I think we're _supposed_ to know what Mighty Med is."

"Okay…" continued Cyra, in confusion. "Anyway, she inherited ice and snow powers from her mom. Her father, Warren Peace, who you'll learn about in history class, has fire powers which she also inherited."

"How does she control both ice _and_ fire?" asked Oliver.

"She doesn't, and that's what makes her dangerous," whispered Cyra. "She acts just like her father, aloof and passive aggressive, but sometimes…she loses her temper." Cyra shuttered as she said this, and one could only imagine what had happened. "Rumor has it, when she was being placed as a hero or sidekick, her powers kept cancelling each other out. She was about to be placed as a 'sidekick' for not being able to control her powers. Suddenly, she let out a crazed scream and ice shot from her left hand and froze the left side of the gym, and fire exploded out of her right hand and set the right side of the gym on fire. She got placed as a hero after that, but no one knows if the story is true. If it is, Snow Storm, Warren Peace, and the school staff are trying to keep it a secret."

"Wait, she didn't get in trouble?!" asked Shelby, in disbelief.

"Of course not," said Cyra, as though that was a ridiculous thought. "This is a _superhero high school_. Even if that was the worst damage the school suffered, they expect these incidences. After all, not all students come with their powers under control."

"What about Landon?" asked Cyd.

"Oh, Landon's story is a little stranger," said Cyra. "From what I heard, Landon's family went on a fishing trip when a giant storm struck. The boat capsized, and Landon was the only survivor. He made it to an island where a person with powers lived, and that person experimented on Landon. One day, he woke up from unconsciousness after an intense experiment and was able to make it back to society. He was never able to fit in and became sullen and hostile. He considers himself a freak because of his…power."

"What's his power?" asked Shelby, fearfully.

Cyra lowered her voice to a hushed tone. "He brings to life your worst nightmares."

"That's horrible!" cried Kate, simultaneously backing away and hiding behind Logan.

"It is," said Scorch. "Snow Queen and Landon became friends because of their odd backstories and, I must assume, similar personalities. Now they sit at that table by themselves, and no one comes towards them except Therman."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Eh, Therman's just nice to everyone, and he can handle anyone's personalities, even the rude ones," said Scorch. "The only people he won't hang out with are the bullies, people who actively seek to cause others pain."

"Good to know," said Chase.

"Anyway, we should go," said Cyra. "There's constantly brawls and food fights in the cafeteria; heroes who just want to show off or pick on the sidekicks."

Scorch and Cyra lead the freshmen out of the cafeteria, Cyra shooting a quick look over her shoulder. Snow Queen was looking right at them.

Xxx

"Last stop on our tour!" announced Cyra. "Here's the freshman dorms!" Cyra gestured to a large building with three floors. "The top floor is for girls, the second floor is for boys. On the ground floor is a common room, kitchen, dining area, and a laundry room. The dining area is mostly just used for parties or whatever, most students go to restaurants or eat on the campus grounds."

"One dorm for all the freshmen?" asked Chase.

"There isn't as many freshmen enrolling this year as other years," said Scorch. "Besides, how many hero children do you think there are?"

"Anyway," said Cyra, to break up any tension. "The fridge is stocked, but you're going to have to buy groceries soon. This dorm is the closest to the school, the seniors being the farthest, but you still should wake up early. Shower and do your laundry whenever you want, and I think that's all there is to know."

"Insider's tip," added Scorch. "The grocery store is back on Earth. If you can fly, you should pick up groceries because that's the most convenient. If you can't fly, Ron Wilson will drive you, he often drives buses to ground level for students on the weekends."

"Speaking of weekends, spend your weekends on Earth," said Cyra. "There's malls, restaurants, parks-"

"They know that, sis," grumbled Scorch.

Cyra rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's better being on Earth than cooping yourself up in the dorm."

"You know, it's so funny hearing you guys say 'on Earth'," said Kaz, laughing.

"That's what I was thinking!" Cyd chuckled. "It's like, we're technically not on Earth! Isn't that weird?"

"Okay then…" said Scorch, sounding annoyed. "We'll leave you to unpacking and choosing your roommates. If you need anything, just call me or Cyra, our numbers should be in your rooms."

"School starts tomorrow at seven o' clock," said Cyra. "Welcome to Sky High!"

Xxx

"This is so exciting!" squealed Skylar, unpacking her bag. "Tomorrow we're going to be placed in classes and learn more about being heroes!"

"Yeah…fun," Bree murmured, unpacking her own bag.

Bree and Skylar had quickly decided to become roommates, being that they were already roommates in Davenport Tower. Their dorm, unlike everyone else's (except the bionics' dorms) had a bed and a capsule. Bree had made a rule that Skylar had to sleep facing away from her to avoid acid spit and loud snoring, and Skylar made a rule that Bree couldn't throw her junk around just because there was no longer an exoskeleton maid.

"What is it?" asked Skylar. "You don't sound too happy."

"It's just…I'm worried, I guess. What happens tomorrow could determine the rest of our lives," Bree said, slowly.

"Don't worry!" said Skylar. "You'll do great, I just know it!"

 _It's not me I'm worried about_ , thought Bree, as she shoved her unpacked bag into their closet.

 **Well, there you have it, folks! Chapter three, right on schedule! So, you got to know a few more OCs who may or may not be important in the future. Sorry in advance that some of the sophomore, junior, and senior OCs haven't shown up yet, I think I'm going to introduce them during the group's first lunch in the cafeteria. That might be chapter five or six, I'm not sure. I also apologize for the dorms, I've only ever stayed in one college dorm (two weeks ago at William's college for camp) and fashioned the high school dorms off of that. The William's college dorm had a bottom floor with a laundry machine and three floors with the same rooms I described in the story. Oh well, I think it'll work. I hope you guys like the conflict that's popping up, trust me, that'll all be expanded on. By the way, if any of you are wondering how Lash and Speed had a kid, guess what: Skylar was grown in a pod of nutrient solution. That means, in the superhero world at least, anything's possible. I think the odds of two men reproducing are a lot more likely than being grown from a giant plant. Anyway, on that odd note, see you next chapter!**


	4. Power Placement

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, school is starting, and I'm hoping I can keep to my 'once a month' schedule, but who knows, really? Anyway, I still had to bring you this chapter, I've been excited about it for a while! Here's the truth: Since I don't have much time to write, I've adjusted my schedule to I have an hour to write before school. My sister has to get up an hour earlier for school than me, so I just get up at the same time as her and write them. It's crazy, and I get very little time, but it works. (Even though I made this chapter at a slug's pace.) Oh well, here it is! Now, reviews!**

 **Susz: Eh, I don't follow canon ages much in this story, TBH. Thanks for the review!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Thanks for telling me, I corrected that mistake in this chapter. Well, I was saying IRL m-preg isn't real, but in the superhero world it probably is. I'm not going to say it IS real, because how can I be sure? I'm just saying it's PROBABLY real, and it's real in THIS story. Oh yeah, cannon Daniel must get annoying then. XD! That's so cool, do you like the colleges? Thanks for the review!**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: XD! Sorry man, but OCs aren't allowed to have canon-type backstories. Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm glad you were excited for it! XD! Well, if Adura's shippable to you, then great! Well, maybe you'll learn a bit about Lilly and Wilson in this chapter? ;)! (On a totally random note, for Writing Camp we had to read a story called 'Like Lilly Like Wilson' and I was like 'whaaaaat?!') Yeah! I like Cyra and Scorch a lot, they're fun OCs! Girl, who didn't have a crush on Warren?! XD! Hmm…maybe you'll se Zach/Magenta kids, who knows…? Well, I hope to answer some of your questions in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for understanding! :)! Yeah, you'll see them all soon, though! I'm glad you like the dorms, I think they're cool too. (I wish they were real. XD!) Hmm…well, you never know. Anything can happen at Sky High, and no ending can be written off as too crazy…;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Yeah, things are starting to get interesting! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad you're excited! Yeah, I think the dorms turned out good. Well, your wait is over because here it is! Well, the plot is slow at first, while they get acquainted to the school, but I'd say it picks up rather quickly. Thanks for the review!**

 **CodenameS.A.O: Well, it's an interesting theory, but unfortunately it hasn't been revealed that Skylar has any sort of snow/ice power, so it's probably false. Not to mention, Skylar references her pod of nutrient solution a lot. But it's still a cool theory. Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: XD! Yup, I could totally be debunked by a college student. Yeah, you're probably right. XD! Hmm…well, you never know. ;)! Oh god, that's quite a story. I've got to admit, the older people in schools are mighty creepy sometimes. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich02: That's fine, you have, like, a month to review anyway. XD! Don't worry, the list will have their names, powers, personalities, etc. Everything you need to know! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531 (3 reviews): Yay! I was hoping you'd check out this story, I figured you'd like it. XD! Well, here goes my responses: (Chapter 1 review) I'm glad you like the story! Eh, it's fine, I find it hard to keep up with the crossover section, too. Aww, you're flattering me! I just work really hard on stories, that's all. XD! Yes, BFW is awesome, and them in a superhero high school will be hilarious. Yup! It's a reference to Sky High, as you know. I'd recommend re-watching the movie, it's still so good and the story will reference the movie a lot. You are correct! The packing scene was the reference! Aww, well, I couldn't leave Adam and Leo out! They're so awesome, they just had to be a part of the story! I'm glad you're excited for more! (Chapter 2 review) Yeah! XD! That's actually truer in more ways than one. Yeah, Friggit's cool…literally. XD! Yeah, or at least Oliver will empathize with him. Yeah! And what better name than Dixon Ticonderoga for the son of Pencil Man? Oh yeah, I was so excited to get Cyd and Shelby on board. Trust me, I can confidently say Shelby will be much more freaked out than Cyd. Yes! The shippings live, I love them so much, too! You got the reference, yay! Max and Kaz would totally be friends. XD! It's one of your favorites? Really? That's so sweet, thanks! (Chapter 3 review) I'm glad you liked the backstories, I try to make my OCs interesting and complex, so they feel like more of a part of the story rather than characters that steal the spotlight from the leads. Well, you'll learn some more about that now! XD! I love Skylar and Bree as roommates, anything can happen. I'm glad you like the dorms! I don't know if I'll highlight on the other roommates, but I might mention who stays with who soon. Well, the first day certainly will be interesting! You'll get to know now, though. ;)! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Wow! That's so many reviews guys, thanks! Well, I wanted to get this chapter up before September 10** **th** **, but where I am it's literally midnight, making it technically September 10** **th** **. XD! Oh well, it's up now, okay?! XD! Enjoy!**

At last, after a long night, it was the first day of school. Skylar was so excited, she hardly slept, and ended up waking Bree up three hours early. Yes, she was _that_ loud. However, after threatening to have Adam use his blast-wave to knock Skylar out, Bree was able to get her roommate to calm down.

Once everyone woke up and had breakfast, it was Bree's turn to be anxious. She tore through their closet, ninety-percent of which was taken up by her clothes, trying to find the perfect first-day-of-school outfit.

"I need to catch that guy's attention!" Bree squealed, trying on her fifth top of the day. This one was light pink, and complimented a hair clip Bree had brought.

"What guy?" asked Skylar, though she already knew.

"Um, who else? That guy lifting weights outside the school! He was _so_ dreamy!" Skylar pretended to gag, and Bree rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

"Me? I'm not the one who falls for every guy I see!" defended Skylar.

"Yeah, but you _are_ the one who planned to throw on the first thing she saw to wear for the first day of school!" Bree retorted. "I had half a mind to throw a potato sack in the closet to see your response!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just want to do well at school."

"That's stupid."

"Then you need to quit watching teen movies."

"Guys!" a voice suddenly rang out through the hallway. Suddenly, Cyd burst into Skylar and Bree's room, Shelby right behind her. Cyd was carrying her phone and dialing Cyra's number. "Cyra! Come quick! Call 9-1-1! It's an _emergency_!"

In seconds, Cyra super-sped in. "What's the emergency?! Is anybody hurt?!"

"It's Diesel!"

"What happened to Diesel?!"

"Not what happen _ed_ to him, what _will_ happen to him?! I can't leave him in the dorm while I'm at school!" screamed Cyd.

Cyra face-palmed. " _That_ was your 'emergency'. What do you even think 9-1-1 would do about that?!"

"I don't know," said Cyd. "Sometimes I just like to prank-call the police department for fun! Once, I accidentally got Bret and Chet arrested!"

"I was out of the house, and you didn't want to babysit!" snapped Shelby. "That was no 'accident'!"

"Alright, alright!" groaned Cyra. "Okay, there's an animal house behind the school. All the pets stay there while their owners are at school. Cyd, you should round up all the kids with pets and go there."

"Alright-ey then!" cheered Shelby. "Let's get Chase!"

"Why Chase?" asked Bree. "He hates pets!"

"Oh right…" murmured Shelby. "Sometimes I forget that Adam isn't a giant dog. I saw him eat soup with his tongue last night!"

"What's so wrong with that?!" snapped Cyd, offended.

"Nothing…except _everything_ ," groaned Bree.

"Ooh-kay, then," said Cyra. "If you guys are done being, you know, _weird_ , I'm gonna go back to my dorm. See you later, remember to report to the gym for Power Placement."

Xxx

Shortly after getting ready for school, Cyd, Johnny, Dominic, Tamara, Periwinkle, Lilly, Gander, Razzle, Daisy, and Sakura headed to the animal house. Lacey also tagged along, missing the animals from her home farm.

"I just miss my horse," Lacey said, sadly, to Lilly. "She lived on the farm, but I haven't seen her in a while."

When they arrived, however, Lacey was met with an incredible sight. "Belle!" she gasped, running over to the horse. Standing nearby was Cyra.

Cyra chuckled. "Yeah…I forgot to tell you, Sky High tries to bring in students' pets to make them more comfortable. They shipped your horse here."

Lacey squealed happily and began to pet Belle happily. Meanwhile, Johnny, Dominic, Tamara, and Cyd released their dogs, Cocoa, Juno, Bella, and Diesel into the dog pen.

"This place is so cool!" cheered Cyd, walking deeper into the animal house. It stunk horribly, but that was to be expected from a place that housed a ton of animals. From all corners, birds screeched, dogs barked, and cats…screamed? What was that sound…?

As Cyd looked up towards the source of the noise, she got her answer.

An arctic fox leapt down from the rafters and onto Cyd's face. The fox screeched, clawing at Cyd's skin. "CYRA!" howled Cyd, in pain. "Help me!"

Cyra ran in, but before she could do anything, an icy wind swept through the animal house. Cyra took a nervous step backward, as a figure in a light blue dress and white cape emerged.

"Sylvia!" barked Snow Queen, in an ice-cold voice. "Here!"

Sylvia, the arctic fox, immediately leapt off of Cyd's face, and scrambled up Snow Queen's leg to perch on her arm. Slylvia hissed at Cyd, before coiling around Snow Queen's neck to look like a scarf.

"Y-your fox tried to kill me!" yelled Cyd.

"Sylvia doesn't like pesky strangers," hissed Snow Queen. "She's not the only one." With that, Snow Queen turned from Cyd and Cyra, and walked back into the depths of the animal house.

Cyd and Cyra left without saying a word to the front of the animal house. In the rafters, Sakura's fire ferret, Fireball, was playing with Tamara's cat, Oracle. Lilly's chipmunk, Marshmallow, was in a rodent tank along with Periwinkle's Guinea pigs and Razzle's rabbit, Raspberry. Gander's goose, Hank, was waddling alongside a swan, and Daisy's dove, Channary, was settling in with a flock of parakeets.

Cyd patted Diesel one last time, then turned with her group of eleven to the dorm, not looking back as Cyra left for school.

Xxx

As the freshmen entered the gym, a comet shot through the room, arriving at the front of the gym. Everyone gasped and jumped back in shock as the comet took the form of their principle, Principle Powers.

"Good morning, I am Principle Powers," said the woman. "On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High. In a few moments, you'll go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin. For now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin. Comets, away!" The principle became a comet once again, and shot out of the room. As the students turned to watch her go, they noticed a muscular and serious looking man enter.

"Alright, listen up," said the man. "My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom. You may not." The man shot a strict look into the crowd, and everyone shuttered. "Here's how Power Placement is going to work. You will step up here," he gestured to the raised platform in the front of the gym, "and show me your powers. And yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero, or _sidekick_."

 _Is it just me,_ wondered Skylar. _Or did he sneer on the word 'sidekick'?_

"Now, every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them, _Whiner Babies_ ," continued Coach Boomer, "who see fit to question, and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgement is _final_. So there will be no 'Whiner Babies'. Are we clear?"

'Yes', 'yeah', and 'sure' were murmured throughout the crowd.

"I said, are we _CLEAR_?!" boomed Coach Boomer, blasting them all with his Sonic Boom voice.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" screamed all the freshmen.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle. "Go time!"

Everyone shuffled their feet nervously, not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of the class. Coach Boomer rolled his eyes, and gestured at the nearest kid. "You."

"Y-yes?" Friggit stuttered.

"On stage," snapped Coach Boomer. When Friggit didn't move, he yelled. " _NOW!_ "

Friggit stumbled up the stairs and onto the raised platform.

"Tell me your name and who your parents are," grunted Coach Boomer. "Then show us your power."

Friggit looked across the crowd and winked. "Well, ladies, I'm the one and only Friggit!"

"Cut it out, wise guy," snapped Coach Boomer. "Just get to your parents. The _heroic_ one."

"My dad is The Icicle," said Friggit. "He's a cool dude, literally."

"Hey, didn't I put The Icicle on your fantasy hero squad?" Kaz whispered to Skylar.

"Never. Bring that up. _Again_ ," hissed Skylar.

"Power up, hot shot," groaned Coach Boomer.

"Actually, I'm a cold-"

"Just show us your powers, already!"

"Yes sir!" Friggit pointed a finger at Coach Boomer, and water poured out…two inches from him.

"That's the best you can do?" scoffed Coach Boomer.

"Oh no, there's more," Friggit said, slyly. He held his hand out, and an ice cube formed.

"Hmm…this looks vaguely familiar," Chase said, staring at Oliver.

"Wooow, that's impressive…for a refrigerator!" yelled Coach Boomer. "Sidekick!"

Before Friggit knew what was happening, Slick nudged him off the stage. "I'm next!" shouted Slick.

"Did I ask you to-"

"Prepare to be amazed!" Slick interrupted Coach Boomer. "I am the one and only Slickster, son of Bubble Man!"

Slick held out his hand, and a sudsy soap puddle poured out. Coach Boomer rolled his eyes. "Superpowers are getting a lot lamer than back in my day." He groaned. "Sidekick!"

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Sidekick!" boomed Coach Boomer.

"Alright!" shouted Slick. "Geez." He then turned to the crowd, and held his hands out wide. "Lucky for you, sidekick babes, you'll be spending all day with me!"

Violet jumped on the stage, grabbed Slick by the seat of his pants, and tossed him into the crowd. "Ahhh!" screamed Slick, as Violet clapped her hands together with a smirk.

"Hey! Get to the sidekick section!" demanded Coach Boomer.

Slick rubbed his back, he'd landed hard on it from Violet's toss, and headed to the left of the gym with Friggit. The left was for sidekicks, the right was for heroes.

"You know, the bowl of names and the sorting hat from Harry Potter was a lot simpler," Tracy whispered to Jones.

"Well, guess you're next, Purple Girl," said Coach Boomer.

"The name's Violet Braun," snapped Violet. "Me n' Peri over there are twin daughters of Zach and Magenta."

"I remember those two!" exclaimed Coach Boomer. "Magenta was almost as sarcastic as you. And Zach was even more annoying than 'The Slickster' or whatever the kid calls himself."

"Yup, you may know my dad as 'Zach Attack'," added Violet.

"Absolutely not."

"Fair enough." Violet wasted no time with her powers, shifting into a glowing squirrel.

"Not exactly on the right side of the gene pool, are you, squirrel-girl?" chuckled Coach Boomer. "Sidekick!"

"Bite me," snapped Violet, though now her voice was quite high-pitched, making everyone laugh. Squirrel-Violet looked across the crowd, and even as a squirrel her cold glare was enough to shut everyone up.

Violet shifted back into a human, and joined Friggit and Slick on the sidekicks' side, as Periwinkle took center stage. "Well, as long as my sis went, I guess I should go next. I'm Periwinkle Braun."

Periwinkle immediately shifted into a neon-yellow chipmunk. Coach Boomer rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "What is it with multi-colored rodents today? Sidekick!"

Periwinkle hurried to the sidekick side, as Razzle bounced on stage. "Ooh! Me me me next!"

Coach Boomer sighed. "Okay, tell us about-"

"I'm Razzle!" shouted Razzle. "My favorite color is pink! My favorite food is raspberries! My favorite animal is bunnies! My favorite-"

"Your parents," finished Coach Boomer.

"Oh," said Razzle, with disappointment. "My mom is Blurry Girl."

Kaz snickered. " _Blurry Girl_? Wooow."

Coach Boomer sighed. "Let me guess, everything you touch turns pink?"

"I wish!" cried Razzle. "Here's my power! Hold out your phone!"

Coach Boomer gave her a confused look, but nonetheless took out his phone. Razzle pointed at it, and the screen went blurry. "You see? The screen gets all fuzzy and…razzley!"

"That's not even a real word."

"It's my name, and I'm sticking to it!"

"Sidekick," snapped Coach Boomer.

"Okay!" said Razzle, way too enthusiastically. Suddenly, she pulled two pink pom-poms out of her purse. "Three cheers for me!"

"Did she have those in there the whole time?!" wondered Tamara.

"What is with all the sidekicks?! Next!" shouted Coach Boomer, shoving Razzle off the stage. When no one stepped up to go next, Coach Boomer pointed into the crowd. "You!" he announced, pointing at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth climbed onstage and rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth Hart, Liz for short." Elizabeth pointed at the ceiling, and an overhead light exploded, sending sparks down to burn Slick on the head.

"Ow!" yelped Slick.

"Electricity manipulation," said Coach Boomer. "Not bad. And extra points for zapping that goof. Hero!"

Elizabeth jumped off the stage, becoming the first person on the right side.

"Well, as long as there's another hero now, I'll go," said Bree. Bree climbed up on stage. "Bree Davenport, daughter of Donald Davenport." She paused, and then added. "Well, technically I'm the daughter of Douglas Davenport, but he was evil so I was adopted by Donald Davenport."

"What?" asked Coach Boomer in confusion. "Do you really think I care about your life story?! Who _are_ the Davenports, anyway?!"

"Famous tech moguls," said Bree. "I'm one of the bionics."

"Oh, those people…" grumbled Coach Boomer. "Well, if you really think you can top the heroes, show us your _bionic_ powers."

Bree sighed. Coach Boomer seemed like one of the many people who valued heroes over bionics. Not that it mattered, Bree would literally blow them all away.

Bree supersped in circles around Coach Boomer, eventually creating a vacuum that blasted Coach Boomer off the stage. "And that's not all I can do," Bree said, once she'd stopped. "I can also do this!" Bree turned invisible, then reappeared beside Coach Boomer shortly after. "And this!"

Bree activated her vocal manipulation, changing her voice to match Coach Boomer's. She turned to the crowd and shouted. "Are. We. _CLEAR!_ "

"Yes Coach Boomer!" everyone responded, comically.

"Fine, fine!" snapped Coach Boomer, standing up. "Just go to the hero side, you clown!"

"Hey!" snapped Bree, though she supersped over to the hero side.

"You definitely have a death wish," Elizabeth whispered to her.

"Eh, this is payback for what he'll do to my friend-s," she quickly made the word plural before Elizabeth could ask who she was talking about.

"Who's next?!" barked Coach Boomer.

"Eh, might as well get it over with," mumbled Jack. Jack climbed on stage and announced. "My name's Jack."

"Just get to it, Jack," said Coach Boomer.

Jack looked around for something to lift, before turning to Coach Boomer. "Um, I have superstrength."

"Oh, okay. Car!"

"What car?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, a car dropped from the ceiling. Jack gasped, but lifted his hands to halt it before it could crush him. Everyone applauded as Jack stood there holding the car as if it was nothing more than a pencil, once the initial shock wore off.

"Nice!" said Coach Boomer. "Hero!"

"I'll go next!" Johnny shouted, enthusiastically, from the crowd. He climbed onstage. "I'm Johnny Gardener!"

"Power up, Johnny," said Coach Boomer.

Johnny supersped around the room. When he returned to the platform, Coach Boomer shook his head. "Sorry kid, you're going to have to run a lot faster than that to be a hero. Heroes have to be able to run at a speed of at least 200,000 miles per hour. You fell short."

Johnny shrugged. "I can also do this." He held up his hand, and a dim torchlight appeared from his fingers.

"Wow, that's impressive…for a lamp! Sidekick!" announced Coach Boomer.

Johnny shrugged. "Oh well, it'll still be fun!"

"That's the spirit, Johnny!" screamed Tracy, making Johnny blush in embarrassment.

Yuki shyly looked at the stage, then at Johnny. "I-I'll go next," she said, softly.

Yuki climbed on stage, and Coach Boomer eyeballed her, shaking his head. She was one of the shy ones, and he was almost certain her powers wouldn't be worthwhile.

Man, was he wrong. "I'm Yuki Hana," she managed, before a large, white flash blinded the crowd. When the flash dimmed, standing where Yuki stood was a massive, red wolf with white facial-markings.

Coach Boomer gaped in disbelief, but Yuki wasn't done. Two gorgeous, red wings that ombre into white unfolded from her sides, and she flexed them to show off her shining feathers. Everyone gasped, and Yuki chose that moment to morph into a human again. "H-hero! Woow…" Coach Boomer said.

Yuki plastered on an awkward smile, and hopped off the platform. She ended up on the left side, but intended to go over to the right. Before she could leave, however, Johnny ran up to her. "That was _awesome_!" he shouted. "I've never seen anything like that!"

Yuki blushed. "My mother was a wolf, and my father had wings. I never knew him, though." She quickly bit her tongue, thinking Johnny wouldn't want to know about that.

"I-I love wolves," Johnny said, quietly.

"You do?" asked Yuki. "Most people think they're scary…" She shook her head, trying to mollify her memories.

"Well, I think they're cool," Johnny said, blushing.

"Hey Hana!" shouted Coach Boomer. "Quit the chatting and get to your side!"

Yuki nodded, nervously. "Well…bye!" She scrambled to her side, trying to hide her massive, red blush.

"Are you morphing?" Bree asked, when Yuki arrived. "Your face is as red as your fur!"

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Daniel noticed Breana's nervous look, and went over to her. "Hey, Bre-Bre," whispered Daniel. "You okay?"

Breana didn't look at him, but slowly shook her head. She was afraid to get up on the stage and have all eyes on her.

"I can go first, if you want," said Daniel.

"Thanks, Dan-Dan," said Breana.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Hey Coach! I want to go next!" shouted Daniel.

"This better be good," grumbled Coach Boomer. He was frustrated by how few impressive powers had stepped up.

Daniel climbed onstage. "I'm Daniel Barton," he said. Daniel then supersped around the room, and returned to the podium. He then shot electricity from his fingers, lightly burning a nearby post.

"Superspeed _and_ electrokinesis? Not bad. Hero!" announced Coach Boomer.

Daniel hopped offstage, and cast a reassuring smile to his sister. Breana nodded, and stepped forward. "Uh, Coach? I'd like to go next."

"C'mon up," said Coach Boomer.

Breana's small smile wavered as she reached the platform. When she was on it, she muttered a quick 'I'm Breana Barton' before raising a hand up towards the ceiling, and draining the power from the lights, forming a light sphere in her hand. Unfortunately, shortly after, it flickered and vanished.

"Your energy manipulation could use work," commented Coach Boomer. "Anything else?"

"I-I have super-intelligence," said Breana.

"Great," said Coach Boomer. "Then maybe you can subtract yourself from Power Placement. Sidekick!"

"Wait! She was just nervous!" shouted Daniel. "Let her try-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" snapped Coach Boomer.

"But-"

"It's okay," said Breana, getting off the podium and stepping towards her brother. "There's some heroes I'd…uh…rather _not_ be around."

"But I have to be there for you…" murmured Daniel.

"I'll be fine," said Breana. "We're not street children anymore. And you're going to be a hero! It's time for us to _both_ grow up, okay?"

Daniel sighed. "Every night. Tell me _everything_ that I missed."

Breana chuckled. "Of course. Good luck Dan-Dan, you look outclassed."

Daniel gave her a playful noogie. "Thanks for the support, Bre-Bre."

Meanwhile, Yoona decided it was her turn to go next. "I'm Yoona!" she shouted, as she climbed onstage and started to sing.

"This is Power Placement, kid, not a talent sho-" began Coach Boomer, but before he could finish he suddenly fell back.

Yoona stopped singing and laughed. The moment she stopped, Coach Boomer stood up. "How did you-"

"Hypnotic singing," Yoona said. "Works like a charm."

"Hero," said Coach Boomer, admittedly impressed.

Nina decided to go next, but instead of climbing onstage she shot herself into the air, unfurling her wings. All the freshmen gasped and applauded, amazed despite seeing her do this before. Nina landed gracefully on stage, and spread her wings for all to see. Everyone cheered again, and Nina tossed her head with a flip of her hair in Coach Boomer's direction. "I'm Nina McMillan."

"So, you fly?"

"Yeah, but that's not my power. I was born this way," said Nina. " _These_ are my powers."

Nina flew up to the rafters, and grabbed the old car Coach Boomer dropped on Jack. She landed on the podium, and hoisted it above her head. Then, she tossed it in the air, and used telekinesis to deliver it back to the rafters.

"Not bad," said Coach Boomer. "You have excellent showmanship. Hero!"

Nina bowed, and walked to the right side of the gym.

"Okay, sis, I'm going next!" Jones announced to Tracy. "Prepare to be shocked!"

"Knowing you, I will be," Tracy taunted.

Jones geo-leaped onto the stage, surprising everyone but Coach Boomer. "I'm Jones Zukikatafuki!" announced Jones.

"Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Yup!" said Jones. He then supersped around the room, until no one could see him. Everyone looked around, and he revealed himself to be casually leaning against a nearby pole, as though this was nothing special.

"You're a real wise-guy, you know that?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Thanks!"

"Hero!" announced Coach Boomer.

Tracy decided to go next, but only because she had a big idea. Also, though she wouldn't admit it, she felt better seeing her brother handle the situation like nobody's business.

Tracy climbed onstage and said, "I'm Tracy Zukikatafuki. I can read my brother's mind."

Jones gave Tracy a confused look, and mouthed. 'What're you doing?!' She could do way more than that, Tracy had metamorphosis and dimension travelling abilities.

"That's _all_ ," asked Coach Boomer. "Are you some kind of over-blown magician?"

Tracy smirked. "I guess you could say so."

"Sidekick!" shouted Coach Boomer.

Tracy nodded, and ran over to her brother who surely needed an explanation.

"What the heck, Tracy?!" whisper-shouted Jones. "You know you can do more than that!"

"I know," whispered Tracy. "But I'll never know about this school if I stay on the popular side."

"What?"

"Something tells me Power Placement is skewed to make sidekicks feel lesser," said Tracy. Jones rolled his eyes, no surprise there. "If I want to learn the secrets of Sky High, I need to see the _other_ side; the less public side."

Jones sighed, knowing what Tracy was up to.

"Then, I'll join the school newspaper team and show what being a sidekick _really_ means."

"If it means anything at all!" snapped Jones. "You could be wasting an opportunity!"

"No, Jones, I'm taking a chance."

Meanwhile, Coach Boomer called on Lilly to go next, and anyone could see Lilly didn't want to go. She slowly crept to the platform and climbed on. "I-I'm Lilly."

"Do you have any super-parents?" asked Coach Boomer. "Or a last name?"

Lilly bit her lip and nodded.

" _Who_?"

Lilly took a deep breath, as though gasping for air. "Will a-and Layla Stronghold."

Everyone gasped in shock. No one had expected Little Lilly to have two of the most well-known superheroes as parents. "I'm Lilly Stronghold…" she whispered.

"No way!" gasped Coach Boomer. "That means you're Wilson's sister!"

She sighed. "That's what most of the world knows me as."

"Well, what's your powers?" asked Coach Boomer, eagerly. The daughter of two of the greatest superheroes must have amazing powers, after all.

Lilly took a shuttering breath, and forced herself to look Coach Boomer in the eye. "Sorry, Coach, I believe in my mother's principle. I only use my powers when the situation demands it."

Coach Boomer narrowed his eyes. "So, you aren't showing me your powers, even though I'm _demanding_ it?"

"I-I can talk to animals," she quickly added.

"Great, then you can work in the animal house," snapped Coach Boomer, feeling slightly disappointed. "SIDEKICK!"

Lilly scrambled off the stage, accidentally ending up on the right side in a panic. Before she could correct herself, though, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey," said Daniel. "I-I think it was really brave what you said. I wish I had the guts to do what you did."

Lilly flushed red, and could only manage a weak nod. "T-thanks Daniel."

He smiled at her. "You can call me Danny."

Lilly nodded again, feeling like an idiot. She turned to head to the left side, but crashed into the stage in her embarrassment. Danny chuckled, and she awkwardly waved, zipping to the left side so fast she might as well have had superspeed.

Meanwhile, Dixon decided to take center stage. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, I am Dixon Ticonderoga, son of Pencil Man." He held his hand up, and the whole room turned black and white, including all the students and Coach Boomer.

"Whoa!" gasped Yoona. "What just happened?!"

"I guess Dixon can turn anything the same color as pencil lead and paper?" said Elizabeth.

Coach Boomer rolled his eyes. "Yes, because _this_ would stop a villain. Sidekick!"

Dixon nodded, and returned the school to its admittedly not-so-colorful state. He hadn't changed it much in the first place, considering the walls were already grey. "Of course, sir. I will immediately join my fellow sidekicks."

"Just get off the stage, pretty-boy," snapped Coach Boomer. "Next!"

"Okay, _our_ turn!" shouted Cyd, dragging Shelby onstage. "Coach Boomer, Shelby and I are time travelers!"

"Cyd!" snapped Shelby.

"Chill Shelbs, I think these guys can know," said Cyd. "I'm Cyd Ripley. My friend here is Shelby Marcus. You wouldn't know our parents."

Coach Boomer nodded. "Time travelers? Okay then, travel to some time and bring something back."

"Sure!" said Cyd, hugging Shelby.

"Wait, wait, wait CYYYYD!" screamed Shelby, before disappearing. Seconds later, Cyd returned with a dazed-looking Shelby, holding a glittering tiara.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped.

"That's right!" announced Cyd. "Twelve years ago there was a costume shop right under this school!"

Coach Boomer sighed. "Now time travel _alone_."

"Uh, we can't," said Cyd, as though what she was saying was obvious. "We have to be touching to time travel."

"How's that possible?"

"Our friend blasted us with a ray gun," began Cyd, "that went through my other friend's hair gel. We were hugging when we were blasted and-"

"It's a long story," Shelby interrupted.

"So, where do we place?"

Coach Boomer paused. This had never happened before, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. "This is…strange, to say the least. Without each other, you would have sidekick status. But together…you'd have one of the strongest abilities of all. We might need to think of something new…"

"Please don't kill us!" Shelby screamed, grabbing Cyd. Logan lunged forward, looking like he would intervene and help Shelby, but Oliver and Kaz pulled him back.

"Would you shut up, Blondie?" asked Coach Boomer. "I'm not gonna kill you. You're both heroes-for now. I'll talk to Principle Powers about this later."

"But-"

Coach Boomer suddenly blew the whistle in Shelby's face, and said girl scrambled off the stage with Cyd in tow.

"I'll go next," Adam said, quickly. "I'm Adam Davenport. I'm Bree's brother, and Mr. Davenport's son."

"Ah, I heard about you," said Coach Boomer. "Car!"

A car immediately dropped from the ceiling, and Adam lifted it up with ease. "I also have heat vision, pressurized lung capacity, underwater breathing, and blast waves! Not to mention, I can make a mean centerpiece for a wedding!"

"Okay Muscle-head," grunted Coach Boomer. "You don't need to activate all those abilities now, but you'll have to during training. Hero!"

"If AD goes," Sakura announced. "I'm going, too!" Sakura climbed onstage and faced the Coach confidently. "I'm Sakura Snowflower!"

She raised her hand up, and since there was no earth or water nearby, she used her powers to pull the water out of Samuel's water bottle.

"Hey!" shouted Samuel.

"Water manipulation? Not bad," said Coach Boomer.

"I also have land manipulation and I can talk to animals. But you don't want me to do that because…err…" said Sakura.

"I get it," said Coach Boomer. He didn't want to think of what earth manipulation could do to the actual planet Earth from this distance. "Hero!"

"Yes!" cheered Sakura. She jumped off the stage and high-fived Adam, before running towards the other heroes.

After that, everyone was silent. Oliver noticed that as the Power Placement progressed, Skylar seemed to lose more and more enthusiasm. After all, she hadn't raised her hand yet, had she?

"Fine, I'll pick then," said Coach Boomer. "You!" He pointed at Gander.

"Me?" honked Gander, nervously.

"Yes, you," said Coach Boomer. "Yeesh…" he muttered to himself. Gander's voice was certainly…prepubescent, to say the least.

Gander waddled awkwardly onstage. "Uh, I'm Gander, son of Sitting Duck."

Coach Boomer couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that explains a lot. But I thought sitting duck just became a target? You seem to be-"

"I don't know, my mom might have something to do with my powers?" Gander quickly interrupted. He took a deep breath, and suddenly his nose became a goose bill and his feet became webbed flippers. Feathers covered his arms and legs. He honked again, but this time it wasn't a word.

Everyone tried to resist, but they couldn't help but laugh at the freakish duck-boy. Gander honked sadly and covered his face with a feathered wing. Barbie wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to.

" _This_ is your power?!" asked Coach Boomer. "You can't even fly? Wooow, that's…different. Sidekick!"

Gander let out another sad honk, and waddled off the platform.

"Next!" shouted Coach Boomer.

Tamara sighed. "I'll go. Let's just get this over with…"

Tamara climbed onto the platform. "Tamara Danvers. I'm a technopath." She raised her hand, and Coach Boomer's phone started sparking.

"Would you kids stop messing with my phone?!"

"Sorry," mumbled Tamara.

"Hero," Coach Boomer sighed, trying to fix his phone. Tamara took some pity on the bone-headed coach and used her powers to fix his phone.

After watching Tamara step up, Barbie decided to take a chance. She climbed onstage and looked across the crowd awkwardly. "H-Hi, I'm Barbie Hasbrow, daughter of Bailey Hasbrow."

"Hey, I remember your mom!" announced Coach Boomer. "She was that girl who could turn into a bouncing ball, right?"

Barbie blushed. "Uh, yeah." Barbie crouched down and shifted into a giant ball, too, just like her mom.

"As I said to your mom, side-KICK!" said Coach Boomer, while kicking the ball.

Once she stopped bouncing off the walls (literally), Barbie shifted back into a human. ' _Oh well, at least I'll be able to spend time with Gander!_ '

"Okay, I'm going next!" announced Leo, climbing onstage. "I'm Leo Dooley, but you'll know me as L-Doo!"

"Uh, no way," said Coach Boomer. "Who's your parents, kid?"

"Hey!" gasped Leo. "I'm not a kid! I'll have you know I have _two_ chest-hairs!"

"We have sidekicks here with the ability to supergrow their hair, what's your point?" said Coach Boomer. "Now I'll ask you again: who's your parents?"

"Eh, you wouldn't know my mom, but my stepdad is Donald Davenport," said Leo.

"Okay, then, what's your powers, Toothpick?" snapped Coach Boomer.

"Hey! I grow more muscle every day!" gasped Leo. "And I have a bionic arm and leg. My arm has superstrength, can generate laser spheres, and has energy transference. My leg only has superstrength."

"Well, show them off, superstar," sneered Coach Boomer.

"You got it," said Leo.

"Car!"

The car dropped down, and Leo easily grabbed it, before placing it on the ground and kicking it across the room.

"Watch it, Leo!" Chase shouted.

Leo then generated a laser sphere and threw it at the car, setting the car on fire. Everyone panicked, and Oliver quickly used his water powers to extinguish the fire. Leo then turned to Coach Boomer and smirked. "They _do_ call me 'L-Doo' for a reason."

"No one calls you that!" shouted Adam.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I can't use my energy transference, because according to Big D it 'could kill me'. Sometimes that man is no fun!"

Coach Boomer sighed. "You're going to be one of the most destructive kids here, I can see. Hero!"

"Yes!" cheered Leo. "I'm going to have to call my grandma! And she said I could never do it…"

"Off the stage, Dooley!" shouted Coach Boomer.

"You know, you should really meet my former principle," said Leo. "I think you two would really hit it off."

"Get!"

Leo nodded. "Yes sir!" He ran over to the hero side, pumping his fist.

"Well, if Leo's doing this, I will too!" announced Logan. He climbed onto the platform. "I'm Logan Krane. My father was Victor Krane but…he was evil. And killed."

"Okay then," said Coach Boomer. "Power up, big guy."

Logan lifted his hand in the air, and drained the power from an overhead light. He then used his powers to throw the ball of power across the room.

"Energy manipulation?" asked Coach Boomer. "Huh, I really thought of you as more of a 'superstrength' kind of guy. Oh well, hero!"

"Yes!" cheered Logan, running over to Leo and hugging him.

"Congrats, Logan," said Leo.

"Now you can teach me everything you know!" cheered Logan.

"Slow down, man," said Leo. "The world can only handle one 'Leo Dooley'."

"I'll go next!" announced Samuel, climbing onstage. "I'm Samuel Bank, son of Ethan Bank. And can I just say, it's such an honor to-"

"Oh, I remember Popsicle," interrupted Coach Boomer. "You talk just like him!"

"Yup, he said you'd say something like that…" murmured Samuel.

"Power up!" shouted Coach Boomer. Samuel immediately melted into a pool of sludge on the floor. "Oh…so you got your father's power…"

"Wait! Walk over me!" shouted the Samuel Sludge.

Coach Boomer sighed and stepped on Samuel. When he tried to keep walking, however, his foot was stuck. "See! I can get people stuck!" shouted the Samuel Sludge.

"So can spiders," said Coach Boomer. "And at least they can choke their victims out with their _legs_. Sidekick!"

"Okay, it's really an honor just to attend this sch-" began Samuel.

"Just go, Butt Smoocher!" shouted Coach Boomer.

"Right away," said Samuel, gulping.

"Okay, I'm going next," said Kaz. "That was just…freaky." Kaz climbed onstage. "I'm Kaz. You wouldn't know my parents, but they had twelve children. You've probably seen some if you've ever…well…visited a prison."

"That's…different," said Coach Boomer. "Okay, show us your powers."

Kaz immediately lifted into the air and shot fire from his hands at the car Oliver had just extinguished. "Hey!" shouted Oliver. "Not cool, man!"

Kaz landed back on the ground and crossed his arms confidently. "I'll take my medal now."

"Have you seen _anyone_ get a medal?!" asked Coach Boomer. "This is a high school, not a talent show! Still, you have impressive abilities. Hero!"

Kaz jumped off stage and ran over to give Cyd a high-five.

"I'll go next," said Dominic. "I'm Dominic Gonzalez." Before Coach Boomer could ask, Dominic added. "I can talk to animals, but I can't control them. Are there any animals here?"

"No need, you've told me enough," said Coach Boomer in annoyance. "Sidekick!"

Dominic shrugged and walked over to the other sidekicks.

As the crowd diminished, it became more and more clear who was hesitant to step onstage. "Um…if no one else wants to, I'll go," said Lacey. She climbed onstage. "I'm Lacey Winchester."

"Okay, Lacey, power up," said Coach Boomer.

"Well, I can see the future and stop time," said Lacey. "But…I can't control my powers."

"Those are good abilities, Lacey, but if you can't control your powers then-" Coach Boomer began to write something on a clipboard.

"Wait!" shouted Lacey, sticking her hand out. Immediately the world around her froze, no one moved, spoke, breathed. Lacey gasped, and quickly unhalted time.

"Did you just stop time?" asked Coach Boomer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" gasped Lacey. "N-no one I freeze in time knows what happens."

"While impressive, it's highly dangerous for you to try to use powers you can't control on a hero level. Once you can control your powers, maybe you can join the ranks of heroes. Sidekick!" announced Coach Boomer.

Immediately after he said sidekick, Ethan jumped onstage. "I'm Ethan Hunterson," he growled. "Where Lacey goes, I go."

"Well, that'll be determined by _me_ , tough guy," said Coach Boomer. "Power up!"

Ethan gave him an angry gaze, feeling the heat of the situation. How dare this man make his best friend a sidekick?! Ethan began to growl slightly, and suddenly a loud booming was heard around him.

Everyone backed up as powerful winds suddenly burst through the door, and electricity crackled through the room. The thunder grew louder as Ethan's anger mounted. "Power down kid, you'll blow the school away!" screamed Coach Boomer.

But Ethan couldn't. He didn't want to. He knew what would happen after this; he'd become a hero, Lacey would become a sidekick. He didn't want to be separated from her. They had always been best friends.

However, before Ethan could blow away the student body, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was only then that he realized he couldn't move for a moment, only then he realized the owner of the hand could unfreeze him. He looked around and realized the wind had stopped blowing, too. And no one moved.

Beside him stood Lacey, time frozen around her. "If I touch you, you'll become unfrozen," she whispered. "Ethan, it's okay. I'll be fine as a sidekick. I know that since my parents disappeared, you've wanted us to stay together but…you don't have to protect me anymore. I'll be _fine_."

Ethan swallowed hard and nodded. He lowered his hands and let his hold on the weather loosen. Lacey took a deep breath. She had summoned her powers when she realized Ethan could get in trouble-or worse-but could she personally generate her powers?

"Hey, if I can let go of my anger, you can unfreeze time," said Ethan, grabbing her hand. " _Trust me_. I'm your best friend, Lacey, I know you can do this."

Lacey exhaled, and put all her focus into unfreezing time. Before she unfroze time, though, she and Ethan ran to their places on the left and right side of the gym, hoping no one would know what transpired.

Everyone was immediately released from Lacey's hold on time, and even Coach Boomer had a dazed expression. "That was…weird. What was I going to say?" wondered Coach Boomer. "Oh, right. Ethan, you need to learn when to control your powers, but they'll help you with that in training. Hero!"

Taylor shook her head, and whispered to Chase. "I-I think something strange happened. We both have heightened senses…do you feel this, too?"

"I don't have those kinds of senses, Taylor," said Chase. "My senses have to do with occurring events. You're feeling something that already happened."

"But you still know something happened."

"Point taken."

"Coach, I'll go next," said Taylor, feeling her way to the stage. "I'm Taylor Krane."

"Why do you have that over your eyes?" asked Coach Boomer, gesturing to the black metal machine around her eyes.

"I'm blind," said Taylor. "This helps me know where to go."

Coach Boomer chuckled. "Then you might as well already be a sidekick."

Taylor smirked. "We'll see about that." She raised a hand, and an energy grenade formed. She didn't bother to throw it, though, favoring the idea of superspeeding around the gym, letting her enhanced senses guide her. When she returned to the platform, she said, "I also have superstrength, energy generation, and molecular kinesis." She smirked at Coach Boomer. "Still think I should be a sidekick?"

Coach Boomer applauded. "I'm impressed. Hero!"

Taylor jumped of the platform and walked over to Leo and Logan. Logan high-fived her, and Leo put an arm around her, smiling. They'd all be together!

Kate shot an anxious look at Taylor, but seeing her bionic sister go made her feel a bit more confident. "Uh, Coach?" she squeaked. "I-I'd like to go next."

"Come up, then, pipsqueak!" boomed Coach Boomer.

Kate yelped and ran onstage. "I-I'm Kate Krane!"

"Wow, okay then," muttered Coach Boomer. "Show off your powers."

"Uh, um," murmured Kate, whatever confidence she had seeping out at being the center of attention.

"TODAY!" thundered Coach Boomer.

Kate screamed in surprise, her Sonic Screech amplifying this and causing Coach Boomer to cover his ears.

"Not bad!" he announced, after she'd closed her mouth, trembling in fear. "You're a hero, little girl." Kate nodded and scrambled offstage.

"Ooh, I want to go next!" cheered Nathan, as he climbed onstage. "Sup, dudes, I'm Nathan Victrola, son of Doctor Victrola."

"Wow, didn't see that coming," mumbled Violet.

"Power up, Nathan," said Coach Boomer.

Nathan opened his mouth, and suddenly pop music began to play out of it like a boom-box. Everyone shrieked as he closed his mouth. "Okay, kid," said Coach Boomer. "That is…messed up."

Nathan grinned, not taking offense. "My dad plays old-people music through his mouth, so I'm glad I didn't _exactly_ get his power."

"Yes," said Coach Boomer, sarcastically. " _That_ is what's messed up about your power."

"Not that he had music playing through his _mouth_ ," hissed Elizabeth.

"Sidekick!" announced Coach Boomer.

Nathan shrugged and jumped offstage. Since Nathan went, Daisy, his best friend, decided to go next.

Daisy stepped onstage. "Hi, I'm Daisy Carmella, daughter of Nurse Gladys and Thorn Carmella. You may know my mom as Lady Spectrum; she spent a short time as a hero."

"Hey, I knew Thorn!" shouted Kaz, laughing. "He was that dude who could grow flowers from his head!"

"Yup," said Daisy. "And you wouldn't let him be a hero."

"Uh…"

"I'm just kidding, I wouldn't want him to get hurt," said Daisy, chuckling. "He _is_ my dad, after all."

"Okay, power up, rainbow-girl," shouted Coach Boomer. Daisy was wearing a rainbow-colored dress, attributed to her mom, which he commented on.

Daisy nodded, and began to sing. At first, everyone thought she would have Yoona's power, but slowly as she sang a flower grew in her hand. She smiled, and stopped singing, placing the flower on the ground.

"That's it?" asked Coach Boomer. "You can't even control the flower at will?"

"Sometimes you have to appreciate the simple things," said Daisy.

"SIDEKICK!"

"Or not."

Once Daisy went to the sidekick side, Chase decided to go next. He climbed onstage and announced. "I am Chase Davenport, though you probably already knew that." He chuckled, and continued. "To demonstrate my power, would someone give me a prime number with at least four digits, so I can mathematically extrapolate-"

"SIDEKICK!" thundered Coach Boomer.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Would you rather see something _else_?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Please," said Coach Boomer. "I was about to start throwing tomatoes."

Chase sighed, and activated his laser bo-staff. He then began to levitate in the air as he flipped the staff around in his hand. When he landed, he projected a force field from the hand that replaced his bo-staff. "I also have supersenses, a mangnetism-app, and molecularkinesis."

Everyone cheered, and he bowed dramatically.

"That might just be the only cool thing about you!" cheered Coach Boomer. "Hero!"

Chase grinned, and stepped to the hero side. "What were you thinking?!" Bree shouted when he got there. "Using two abilities at a time; you could've hurt-"

Chase quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't let anyone know! Everyone here can use two powers at once! Besides, I didn't use them at the same time for _too_ long."

Bree just rolled her eyes, as Adam walked over. "Ooh, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Adam," said Chase.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Adam. "Because you have your hand over Bree's mouth."

Chase quickly removed his hand. "That was nothing!"

"If you put your hand over my mouth, I'd lick it," said Adam. "In fact…" He suddenly grabbed Chase's hand, licked it, and ran.

"Adam! Get back here!" Chase screamed, chasing Adam.

"Payback for arm wrestling with you!"

Meanwhile, Spark decided it was her turn. She climbed onstage, and looked the Coach in the eyes, confidently. "I'm Spark, and I have superspeed, superstrength, flight, pressurized lung capacity, electrokinesis, superhearing, and anti-gravity field generation."

"Nice," said Coach Boomer. "Well, like I said to the others with many powers, just demonstrate a few, and you can show off the rest during training."

Spark took a step back and blew, her breath immediately turning into a high-pressure wind. When she stopped, almost everyone had been blasted a few feet back. She then flew into the air, as Coach Boomer screamed. "Car!"

Spark caught the car with ease, landing on the ground and holding it above her head. Everyone cheered, once again.

"Hero!" announced Coach Boomer.

Once everyone took their turn, there was only two people left: Oliver and Skylar. Skylar squeezed Oliver's arm, and whispered. "Oliver…I-I don't want to do this anymore."

Oliver was unsure of what to do. Skylar sounded horrified, but he still had to take his turn. "I'll go first, Skylar, we'll…figure something out."

"What do I do?!" she whispered.

"I-I don't know!"

"Hey! Would one of you make a decision?" asked Coach Boomer. "We don't have all day!"

Oliver inhaled sharply, and nodded, stepping onstage. "I'm Oliver, son of Bridgette and former step-son of Horace Diaz."

"Bridgette? As in, Mr. Terror?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Yes," Oliver whispered.

"Wooow, that must be…tough," said Coach Boomer. "Oh well, show us your abilities!"

Oliver sighed and lifted into the air. "I also have superstrength, and water and ice powers."

"Okay then, car!" shouted Coach Boomer.

"Whoa!" gasped Oliver, as he quickly caught the car. Despite having seen others catch the car, it was still surprising.

Oliver quickly landed on the platform, set the car down, and froze it. He thanked his lucky stars that he stuck the landing, because falling to the ground while carrying a car would _not_ end well.

"Hey, not bad, Scrawny," said Coach Boomer. "Hero!"

"I don't know whether to be happy or offended," muttered Oliver, as he stepped to the right side.

Oliver looked to the crowd, and remembered Skylar still hadn't gone yet. He immediately felt bad about going before her when he noticed her standing in the center of the gym, all alone.

Everyone shot her anxious looks as Skylar climbed onstage. She shifted awkwardly from side to side, not wanting to have so much attention on just her.

"Name?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Oh, uh, Skylar Storm," said Skylar.

"Skylar Storm!" Coach Boomer exclaimed in surprise. "Never thought you'd come here, you've been a hero for a while without attending superhero school. Don't you have twenty-four superpowers?"

"Um, have you…read the news lately? Or within the last two years?"

"No."

Skylar rolled her eyes. She was right to pin Coach Boomer as a bonehead.

"I-I don't…you know…have, uh, _powers_ ," she muttered.

"What?" asked Coach Boomer. "How's that possible? You were one of the most powerful teen heroes!" Coach Boomer paused for a while, then chuckled. "I get it, you're messing with the Coach. Well, let's test your superstrength. Car!"

"Get down!" screamed Oliver, Bree, and Chase. Kaz was too busy flirting with Cyd to notice anything happening. Skylar yelped and dropped to the ground as the wrecked car dropped from the ceiling.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Skylar. "I don't have superstrength!"

"Look, kid, stop playing games," said Coach Boomer. He smirked then, and nodded. "How about we test your flight ability. You won't be able to fake it then."

"W-wha-" began Skylar, but her mouth quickly snapped shut as a section of the platform, attached to a spring, broke off underneath her, springing up and sending her flying across the room. Skylar screamed as she felt her back and head connect with the wall, and fell to the ground.

Xxx

Bree and Oliver watched in horror as Skylar's body collided with the wall, and the room filled with a horrible cracking sound. "Oh my god!" screamed Bree, running over to where Skylar sat, slouched on the ground.

"Skylar!" screamed Oliver, following Bree. He dropped to the ground besides Skylar and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist, or move, at all.

"What were you thinking?" Bree screamed to the Coach, forgetting whatever shred of respect she had for the guy.

Shelby ran over with Logan, looking like she was going to faint. "Oh my god, is she-"

Oliver shook his head. "She'll be fine, she's not a normo so she won't, you know…"

"Die," Adam supplied, when he came over. He didn't seem to understand what was happening in the slightest.

Oliver swallowed hard. "Um, yes, she won't _do that_."

Oliver felt around her back, and his stomach dropped to his feet when he felt blood. It was a no-brainer than she wouldn't come out of this unscathed, but this was too much even for him.

Xxx

Skylar breathed shallowly, but felt a strong urge to just go to sleep-or something along the lines. She forced her eyes open and looked ahead of her, Skylar was currently surrounded by her friends.

She could see Bree holding up her fingers, as though trying to get Skylar to tell her how many she was holding up. Skylar was pretty sure it was twelve…Bree then turned to the Coach, speaking and looking like she was planning a whole other gesture.

Kaz ran over, and though his voice was echoing Skylar could make out that he was saying, 'what happened to Skylar?' That was when Bree slapped him.

Skylar looked up into Oliver's worried gaze, and slowly closed her eyes. The last thing she heard before submitting to the darkness was Coach Boomer's Sonic Boom voice.

"SIDEKICK!"

 **Well…that got intense, now didn't it? Sorry the chapter was long, and had an odd ending, I thought it was crucial to Power Place every hero/sidekick. You know, for character development and stuff. Anyway, there's a few things I want to clear up. 1) Sorry Bree's a bit OOC in her part, I just thought she might mess with the Coach because she had a suspicion Skylar wouldn't be a hero. 2) Coach Boomer isn't supposed to be a REAL enemy, just a bit insensitive at some points. 3) I know you may be wondering why Coach Boomer didn't ask the OCs who their parents are. Honestly, the story was long enough without adding 40 unanswered lines of 'who's your parents?' 4) Don't be mad if I made your OC a sidekick! Trust me, I did this for a reason. Sidekicks will…come in handy in the future. ;). 5) If you're wondering why some OCs had three powers, it's because I allowed siblings to have the ability to mind read each other. After all, some people can (or claim) to do that in real life. It just has to do with their bond. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am! (Don't worry, it won't be 33 pages long. XD!)**


	5. Leave Me Alone

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in October, I was too busy with Ghost of Hero's Past. The good news is I don't have any major Christmas stories (though I may make a one-shot) so I probably won't be skipping a month again anytime soon. Well, you probably want to read the chapter, so I'll just move onto the reviews!**

 **LabRatsWhore: I'm glad you liked how I did Danny and Breana, since it'll be relevant soon! ;)! Well, yeah, I suppose you're right about that, but I'd prefer not to talk about the…** ** _logistics_** **of M-preg, it's a little uncomfortable. I like to keep it at a 'it happened, and that's that' basis. Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, we'll see how Skylar responds to that. Oliver: Thanks Tracy! XD! Yes! Zach and Magenta were meant to be, and now they have kids. That's a good thought, actually. I just figured that since Will Stronghold's actual name is William, Wilson would fit the 'Will' name. But he could also be named after Ron Wilson. I'm glad the power placement worked for you! You'll be seeing your OCs again soon, I promise! Oh yeah, the ships keep coming and will get more intense as the story progresses. Thanks for the review!**

 **Brentinator: I'm glad you enjoyed! Well, we'll see how Skylar feels. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich02: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the advice, I'll think about it. Thanks for the review!**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Leana: Not really, I'm focusing on Sky High and my school work right now. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: Well that's good, I'm happy you're enjoying it! Yeah, Coach Boomer is quite the interesting character. I didn't want to waste too much time having him ask each student, so I just cut that out. Okay, I'll remember that! Yeah, siblings should have a special connection. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, it was kind of out of nowhere. Coach Boomer is certainly tough on the students, but he's preparing them to be a hero one day so it's (sort of) okay. XD! Yeah, some of the students are real jokers. Actually, there's twice as many heroes as there are sidekicks! (I know it's hard to believe, but once the rest of the school gets introduced you'll see there's many more heroes.) Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Glad you thought so! Actually, there's twice as many heroes as there are sidekicks. But I can see how it's hard to tell, what with how many freshmen are sidekicks. Yeah, we'll see what happens to Skylar. XD! Yup, Coach Boomer is certainly a tough guy, but he was fun to write overall. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheUnknownBlock (2 reviews): (Chapter 2) XD! That's fine, I've accidentally forgotten to follow a story, too, before. I hope you're enjoying! (Chapter 4) No, it wasn't, they just credited the sidekicks for being heroic. From what I know, there's still Power Placement. I'm glad you're enjoying, and who knows? I might make that happen. XD! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Katrina: I'm glad you're enjoying! Believe me, the Skoliver will just keep coming. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **OMG guys! Thanks for so many reviews, I'm flattered! And have any of you heard the news, there MIGHT be a Sky High 2 being made! I'm going to be SO excited if there's a sequel, I love the movie so much! (As long as they don't screw it up.) Now, onto the story!**

"What happened?!"

"Skylar's power placement!"

"Why did you let her do that?!"

"There wasn't much of a choice!"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"What do we do?!"

"Wait, I think I saw her move…"

"KAZ! Don't poke her!"

"Oh, she's waking up!"

Xxx

Skylar slowly blinked open her eyes, then quickly shut them when she looked into a blinding light.

"Oh, sorry about that," came a familiar voice. Shortly after, Skylar could just make out a white wolf moving the lamp.

"B-Boji? Whattaya doing here?" Skylar muttered, her voice slurring a bit.

Boji smiled. "I work here now. You're in the nurse's office."

"W-why?"

"You don't remember?"

Skylar shook her head. "Not at all."

"Um…" Boji looked a bit uncomfortable. She turned her head to someone Skylar couldn't see from laying down. "Maybe it'd be best if you explained to her."

Before anyone could react, someone shoved his hand in Skylar's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?!" shouted Kaz, causing Skylar to flinch.

"Would you knock it off?!" shouted a voice, and then Kaz was yanked away.

Shortly after, Bree and Oliver leaned over the cot Skylar was laid out on. "Bree! Oliver!" Skylar said.

"Hey Skylar," said Bree, though her tone was a bit on edge. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit, but other than that I feel fine," said Skylar.

"Wha-"

"I used some of my healing power to fix her broken bones," Boji cut in. "It couldn't fix everything though, luckily I think her headache will go away soon."

"Broken bones?! What're you talking about?" Skylar asked, looking panicked.

"Um…what's the last thing you remember?" asked Oliver.

"I remember entering the gym for some reason," said Skylar. "Why were we in the gym?"

"Uh, Power Placement," Oliver said, slowly, as though he was trying to coax Skylar into something.

"Did I get injured?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

Oliver sighed. "Skylar, close your eyes and think _hard_."

Skylar rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Come to think of it, he couldn't really see her roll her eyes, since she'd closed them.

Skylar tried to dig as far back into her memories as she could manage, but it just wasn't working. Everything after the meeting with Principle Powers was a blur, and she just couldn't figure out what Oliver was so reluctant to tell her.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Skylar kept her eyes closed, but focused on Kaz's voice.

"Kaz! She'd be crushed!" That was Bree…

"So? She's gonna find out sooner or later, might as well learn from her friends!"

Bree now was explaining something to Kaz, and she sounded desperate. "She's still in shock, now's not a good time to tell her she's a-"

A what?

"Sidekick."

 _"_ _SIDEKICK!" Coach Boomer shouted, as Skylar's eyes shut._

 _"_ _Nurse! Nurse!" screamed Bree._

 _"_ _There's no nurse on hand for Power Placement!" scoffed Coach Boomer._

 _"_ _Why not?!"_

 _"_ _Eh, I don't really care about the casualties."_

 _"_ _Help! Somebody!" Bree continued to shout, afraid to even touch Skylar in case she hurt her further._

 _"_ _What's the commotion?" Fang suddenly barked, running into the room. He wore a vest with the words 'Defense Guard Fang' not unlike that of a police dog, and a holster with a Taser inside._

 _"_ _Skylar's injured! Tell Boji to come quick with a gurney!" shouted Oliver._

 _"_ _Will do," said Fang, turning to his walkie-talkie._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Shelby kept repeating, pacing in circles._

 _"_ _Can I take a picture?" asked one of the heroes, Jones._

 _"_ _NO!" screamed Oliver._

 _Kate hid behind Logan, in shock from the suddenness of the situation. Bree looked like she might cry, and joined Oliver beside Skylar. Oliver hugged Skylar close. "Please be okay…" He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't._

 _"_ _I'm here, what happened?" asked Boji, running in. She was wearing a necklace with an ID tag attached to it, and an old-fashioned nurse's cap._

 _"_ _Skylar hurt herself during Power Placement, we'll explain everything on the way to the nurse's office," said Oliver, as he and Adam placed Skylar's limp form on the gurney._

"OLIVER! BREE!" screamed Skylar, jumping to her feet from the shock of the memory. Unfortunately her balance hadn't yet returned, and the moment she stood she toppled over, though luckily Oliver and Bree caught her. Oliver and Bree helped her back onto the cot, and it was only then that she noticed the new face in the room. "Who're you?"

The new guy, who had brown hair and brown eyes, waved. "I'm Jerry Drew."

Bree immediately walked over and slapped him.

"What'd you do to her!?"

"Ow!" whined Jerry. "I have superpower manipulation, which means I can give temporary power to anyone. I used my power to give Skylar the ability to see into the past, so she could know what happened after Coach Boomer declared her a sidekick. Don't worry, I took the power away just now."

"And how would you know what happened during Power Placement?" asked Bree.

"Hey, I'm a sidekick too. Sometimes I like to watch the Power Placement in secret to see who'll be joining me n' my sidekick pals," Jerry said, casually.

"Would you just get out?!"

"Sure thing," said Jerry, with a smirk. He left, and Bree sighed and wiped her brow.

"What is _up_ with the kids at this _school_?!"

She paused when she noticed the empty expression on Skylar's face. "Bree…tell me it isn't true…"

"Tell you _what_ isn't true?"

"Tell me he's lying. _Please_!"

"Boji…" Bree said. "Is there something that happened with Skylar's head you aren't telling us about?"

"Am I really a sidekick?"

"Oh," Bree said, feeling the wind knocked out of her. "Well…uh…in some senses…um…"

"Bree…"

"Yes."

Xxx

Oliver walked upstairs to the girls' dorm. He saw Bree sitting against her bedroom door, and went over to her. "How's she doing?" Oliver asked.

Bree bit her lip. "Oliver, it's been three days and she won't talk to me."

"Well, the nurse gave her sick leave from school for a few days, on account of her injuries…"

"Oliver, I'm worried." Bree looked at the door to her room and sighed. "She won't come out. She's taking this really hard, and I don't get it! What's so bad about being a sidekick?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure myself," Oliver said, slowly. "I think it's a matter of pride. Look, I've known Skylar longer than you, and you would be surprised some of the things she's done in order to prove she's a _hero_."

Bree shook her head. "I just wish she could explain this all to me…"

Oliver sighed, and placed a hand on the doorknob, yanking it down. He intended to open the door, but since it was locked, he accidentally ripped the knob out with his superstrength. "Uh…sorry."

Bree groaned. "It's fine, just be more careful next time."

Now that there wasn't a knob, they could just push the door open. Bree walked over to Skylar's bed and sat beside her. Skylar was laying down, but didn't appear to be asleep.

Bree sighed. "Skylar, would you look at me?" When Skylar didn't respond, Bree just pulled her into a sitting position. "Look, I know losing your powers was hard, but that doesn't mean you're not a hero. Neither does Coach Boomer screaming his head off."

"Yes it does…" murmured Skylar.

"Why?! Because some lunatic says so?!" asked Bree, incredulously.

"No…" said Skylar, seeming somewhat distant. "The school's gonna make it official…"

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

At this point, Kaz and Chase had noticed the door to Skylar's room open, and walked in. "Yeah, Skylar," said Kaz. "Why're you acting weird?"

Bree nudged him, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"My license will be changed," said Skylar.

"There are hero _licenses_?!" asked Chase. "Okay, I am _done_ with you super-freaks."

"My official files," said Skylar. "You know, what you look into when a hero is sick or something. Every hero has a file, kind of like your birth-certificates, I guess, or medical files. Mine will be officially changed to say I'm a-a sidekick. Not a hero." Skylar looked away then, feeling embarrassed. Bree was just glad Skylar had finally said something after three days.

"But wasn't your file changed when you lost your powers?" asked Chase.

Oliver blushed. "Well…I might've said I'd change her files and then "accidentally" misplaced them."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Bree. "You _are_ a hero. You have training and experience that no one else has at this school. So what if it isn't official anymore? The world will _always_ know you as Skylar Storm: the superhero."

"And who's to say you won't get your powers back?" asked Oliver. "No matter what, I'm going to keep trying. I promised you I would."

"You'll ace sidekick school," said Bree.

"I don't want to go to sidekick school!" Skylar suddenly shouted, shoving away from Bree. Bree gave her an alarmed look as Skylar scooted away from her, towards the opposite end of the bed.

"I didn't mean to insult you," said Bree. "It's just…you got _into_ sidekick school. You don't really have much of a choice."

"Yeah, you can't stay in this room forever," said Chase. "And Oliver really needs to go to hero school."

"I'm not a great flier, _I GET IT!_ " snapped Oliver.

"I don't want to go to sidekick school…" Skylar just repeated.

"Do you want to…give up?" Bree asked, in confusion. "Like, go back to Centium City?"

Skylar sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on, Skylar," groaned Kaz. "You haven't even had a first day of school yet!"

"Oh, shut it," snapped Chase. "You're only mad because if we went home, you'd have to leave Cyd behind."

"Uh, duh!" Kaz yelled. "Is it so wrong to like a girl?!"

"Guys! Quiet!" shouted Bree. "We aren't talking about this!"

"Talking about what?" asked Leo, entering the room with Taylor, Spark, Logan, Kate, and Adam.

Skylar groaned and laid down again, turning towards the wall.

"One dorm, people! There's not much space!" announced Bree.

"What's wrong, Skylar?" asked Spark.

"She's upset about powers, or worth, or being a sidekick or something. I wasn't really paying attention," said Kaz.

"I didn't ask you!" snapped Spark.

"AHH! Don't kill me!" yelped Kaz, hiding behind Chase.

"Okay, OKAY!" shouted Oliver. "Calm down, people. There's too much happening at once."

"Is that true?" a voice suddenly asked. Everyone turned when they realized the voice belonged to Taylor; ever since she lost her vision everyone paid close attention when she spoke, as though that was the only way to understand her. "Is Skylar upset about being a sidekick?"

Skylar responded with a muffled 'Uh-huh' from her bed.

Taylor came over and sat beside Skylar. "You know, I felt the same way when I lost my vision."

"No you didn't," whispered Skylar, now sounding like she was choking on her words.

Taylor just gave her a sympathetic smile. "Okay, maybe not the s _ame_ way, but I get what you're feeling. It's hard to lose something very important to you. However, you can't let it ruin your life. I thought I'd never be a bionic hero after losing my vision, but-" she smiled at Leo, "Leo showed me otherwise. Let the people you're close to do the same."

For a moment, everyone was silent. They all just tried to take in what Taylor had said, until finally Bree spoke.

"I think Skylar and I need some alone time," said Bree.

"Okay," said Logan. "Come on, guys. Let's give them some privacy."

"So, Logan, do you want to knock on Cyd and Shelby's dorm later-?" Kaz began, as he and Logan left in the lead.

As everyone left, Oliver cast one last glance at the two girls before closing the door as well as he could without the knob. Bree nodded to Oliver, sharing an unspoken agreement that, between the two of them, Skylar would be helped.

"Skylar?" Bree asked, quietly.

"What?" groaned Skylar. "I want to be alone…"

"What, to wallow in misery? Not gonna happen," said Bree. "Come on, Skylar. Is it so bad to be a sidekick?"

"Yes!" Skylar yelled. "Sidekicks don't do anything exciting! They don't beat the bad-guy or save the citizens or even have their own comic book series. A sidekick's just 'guy who's not-as-cool as other guy'. No one even knows a sidekick's name…"

"Well, couldn't you change that?" asked Bree. "Make an identity for yourself?"

"Yeah, because whoever I'm partnered with would just _love_ that," snarled Skylar, in a snarky voice.

"Skylar, when was the last time you even left this room? Do you even know what day it is?"

"Who cares? I'm not a hero. It doesn't matter if I even show up for class."

"How bad could it be?" asked Bree.

"There's lessons on handing the proper equipment _to the hero_ ," growled Skylar.

"Well…okay, that's pretty bad…" mumbled Bree. "But you can't just… _rot_ in this room."

"Well, on my planet-"

"If this has something to do with 'rotting', I don't want to hear it!"

Skylar sighed. "Fine. Have fun at hero school, but just leave me be."

"Okay," said Bree. "But you have to come out of here eventually, or I'll drag you out." Bree didn't say it, but she was becoming very concerned about Skylar. She wasn't looking so great, not just because of the _many_ negative effects of staying in bed for three days without even sleeping, but it was also the expression on her face, like none Bree had ever seen her make. She just looked so…hopeless.

Bree sat up from Skylar's bed, grabbing an untouched plate of food from beside the bed as she headed to the door. She took one last look at her sister, who was now staring at the wall expressionlessly, before shutting the door.

Xxx

Hours later, Skylar hadn't changed positions. All these days, and she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was a sidekick. A _sidekick_. _Her_. _The_ Skylar Storm.

Skylar sighed. A part of her felt bad for lashing out at Bree. Bree had been surprisingly sympathetic about the whole 'situation' and didn't ever tell her she was 'overreacting', like Kaz or Chase. Skylar knew she'd have to leave the room eventually and face her friends, but how? How could she look them in the eyes and accept it…a sidekick…for who knows how long.

Leaving the room hadn't been a problem so far. She didn't really need to use the bathroom, since she'd eaten very little the past few days, and the last thing she wanted was to see anyone, even her friends. Skylar figured that's why she ignored them when they entered her room, it was the only way to hide her true feelings…

Suddenly, she heard a rustling across the room, and couldn't resist looking towards the door. What she saw surprised her: a hand slipped under the door, slid a note in her direction, and then withdrew.

Skylar heard footsteps walking away, and despite her defiance towards human contact, she couldn't help her curiosity.

Skylar stood from her bed, gripping the desk beside her to steady herself. She shakily walked towards the door, and dropped to her knees. Skylar picked up the note and read it to herself.

 _Meet me in the library at midnight._

Xxx

Until 11:30, Skylar had went back to bed. Skylar was curious, however, that Bree didn't come back. For a moment, she wondered if she should be worried, but ultimately decided the school was safe in the clouds. Once it was 11:30, Skylar paced across the floor, trying to exercise her stiff legs and also trying not to be impatient. The note had made Skylar quite intrigued, and she couldn't help the nervous excitement in her. As much as she wanted to stay indoors, less people would be around at midnight and she might finally have a chance to go on some sort of mission.

Once it was finally midnight, Skylar crept down the hall and out of the dorm. She realized she would need to enter the school to get to the library, and the thought made her anxious. She had no way of getting in.

Skylar walked around the campus, searching for an open door while praying she wouldn't trip an alarm. Surprisingly, a door on the side of the school was swinging open. Skylar looked around, wondering if this was some sort of trick, but then decided to just enter.

It took Skylar some time but she eventually found the library. It wasn't too hard, though, since there was a trail of muddy footprints to follow leading to the library.

When Skylar entered, she was surprised at what she saw. Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, Adam, Leo, Taylor, Logan, Kate, Spark, Shelby, and Cyd were gathered around a table, looking at some books. She hadn't expected them to be here, the note seemed so…mysterious.

When Bree noticed Skylar's confusion, she smacked Chase's arm. "Chase, I told you you should've signed those stupid notes!"

"Hey!" whined Chase. "I thought it'd be cooler if I went anonymous! Also, she wouldn't have come if she knew I sent the notes."

Skylar sighed. Well, _that_ was true. "What're they doing here?" She gestured to Cyd and Shelby.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Chase snipped, stealing a glare at Logan and Kaz, who just chuckled awkwardly.

"Can you blame us?" asked Kaz.

Bree stood from her seat at the table and walked over to Skylar, putting an arm around her. "Hey Skylar, you feeling better?"

Skylar just shook her head. Now that she knew she wasn't being called in for some secret mission or some way to redeem herself, she most certainly _didn't_ feel better.

Chase gave her a half-smile, then turned back to the group. "Okay, I need to know more about this 'Sky High' place. There's a lot of stuff Scorch said to us that I don't understand, and… _I hate not understanding!"_

"You get used to it," Kaz said.

"Skylar, you know about Sky High, right?" asked Bree, prompting Skylar.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Well," began Skylar. "Sky High has been a school for heroes for as long as I can remember. When I was on Caldera, my friends Experion and Scarlett and I used to talk about going to Sky High, but I decided to just jump right into being a superhero without training from Sky High."

Bree looked relieved that Skylar was talking. "Why didn't you go to Sky High? You seemed really excited about it when Boji enrolled us."

Skylar blushed awkwardly. "Honestly, I was afraid to go alone. I'd never been to high school before, and the whole thing seemed terrifying, especially once Scarlett and Experion decided not to go either. After going to normo school, though, I decided that hero school could be fun." _Hero school. Not sidekick school._

"Okay, hold up!" announced Cyd. "You people have got a lot of explaining to do! What's Caldera? What kind of name is Experion? What's Mighty Med? Why is everyone talking about crazy-sounding planets? _Up until now, I thought the galaxy was just Mercury, Venus, the moon, Neptupiter, and Australia!"_

"Only the first two were even remotely correct," said Chase. "And may I ask, why wasn't _the Earth_ a part of your solar system!?"

"Wait…" began Cyd, thinking.

"Oh, forget I asked!" snapped Chase.

Skylar, Oliver, Spark, and Kaz exchanged looks for a moment, before they decided Cyd and Shelby were trustworthy enough for their explanation.

"Cyd, Shelby…particularly Shelby," began Skylar. "You may want to sit down." Shelby wasted no time taking a seat, having fainted enough times during the school tour.

"Okay, well, you probably figured out during this tour that superheroes are real," said Spark.

"Really?! All of them?! Even the ABC Superhero from kindergarten?!" blurted out Cyd.

Spark quirked an eyebrow. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Let me rephrase, all _comic book superheroes_ are real. Not the cheap, normo knock-offs."

"Wait, so there's empowered female heroes? Sweet!" cheered Shelby.

Spark grinned. "Yeah, like me and Skylar."

"I knew you were Skylar Storm! Told ya, Shelby!" shouted Cyd, sticking her tongue out at Shelby.

"You guys take a _long_ time to catch on, don't you?" asked Skylar.

"Yup!" Cyd responded, as Shelby said. "Hey!"

"Anyway," continued Oliver. "Caldera is one of the many planets apart from Earth's solar system inhabited by heroes that is unknown to normos. 'Normos' is what the superheroes call people who don't have powers."

"Oh!" gasped Cyd. "So I was right about-"

"There's no such thing as Neptupiter!" screamed Chase.

"Fine. What other planets are out there?" asked Shelby.

Oliver chewed his lip in thought. "Well, there's a lot of planets-"

"Just the cool hero ones!" announced Cyd.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Okay, the ones I remember are Caldera, Malmarn, Zandor, Rebma, Kreln, Planet Dork, Gorlax, and Baaaaaaaahh."

"Wait, there's a planet called 'Bah'?" asked Shelby.

"It's pronounced 'Baaaaaaaahh'," said Kaz.

"And Planet Dork? Is that where Chase came from?" asked Cyd.

"What?!" barked Chase.

"I'm pretty sure," responded Skylar. "I mean, has anyone actually _seen_ Chase's birth certificate?"

"Okay, okay!" shouted Chase. "I'm not having this conversation with _you_ , alien freak!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Shelby. "Now I'm really confused. How haven't humans, err, normos learned of hero planets?"

"Heroes are just smarter than normos, I guess," said Spark. "I'm not really sure, but I think hero planets are resistant to the materials used by normos to track and discover foreign territories. Like, if human tracking devices were iron and hero planets were salt water. The two don't go together, and one always clearly beats the other."

"That makes sense, I guess," said Shelby. "After all, heroes are stronger than normos."

"Now, what other questions did you ask?" asked Oliver. "Oh yeah, you asked about hero names and Mighty Med. Well, hero names are simple. To normos, names like 'Todd' or 'Susie' are common, however on hero planets names like 'Experion', 'Aiee-yiki-yiki-whaa', or 'Kakai-rata-hee-haw-mwuaak-floopy-pa-zoing' are common. It's just a matter of what they grow up with." Oliver shrugged, as though this was _so_ normal.

"Yeah, on my planet, my name is considered uncommon," said Skylar. "Though, there's some normal-named people I know, like Scarlett, Betty, and Emily." Skylar paused for a moment. "You know, I haven't heard from Scarlett in a while, I don't know what she and Experion did after I left Caldera..."

"Well, Experion was evil so…that answers that question," said Kaz.

"Why do I get the feeling you're making this all up?" asked Cyd.

"Trust me, we all get that feeling," said Bree.

"You'll get used to it." Kaz shrugged.

"Now, what's Mighty Med?" asked Shelby.

"Oh, well, Mighty Med is the hospital for superheroes," said Oliver.

"That's ridiculous. Heroes never get hurt," said Shelby.

Oliver almost burst out laughing right then and there. "Okay, just because you don't see a hero with an injury doesn't mean they don't get hurt. Heroes battle the most dangerous villains of all time, do you _really_ think they come out unscathed?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"A hero's entire life is documented into a comic book series by a man named Ambrose, who is the head of the comic book department. He releases everything to the public, except what happens directly after a battle. Then, a man named Fred drives an invisible ambulance to the sight of the battle if the hero is too injured to fly to Mighty Med, and the Mighty Med doctors begin treating the hero when he or she arrives. Once the hero is all better, they're released from the hospital to return to their home planet. It's like our hospitals, really, just more 'super'," Kaz explained.

"You remember all that, but you didn't remember to wear your shoes to the library?!" asked Oliver.

"Wait," said Shelby. "Is this Ambrose dude watching us?"

"Probably."

"Can he see us in the shower?"

"Yes." Shelby froze, and Oliver added. "Shelby! He's a decent guy!"

"Oh thank god!"

"Wait a sec," interrupted Cyd. "Why doesn't this Ambrose guy show us the truth: that heroes aren't invincible?"

"Because," said Spark. "The heroes can't have the villains seeing them weakened. Not to mention, if villains saw heroes being healed, they'd know when they're vulnerable to attack. Mighty Med is kept as secret as possible from the villains…well, _was_ kept as secret as possible."

"What?" asked Cyd.

"Mighty Med was destroyed not too long ago," said Skylar. "That's why Oliver, Kaz, and I moved into the Davenport penthouse with Bree and Chase, and why Spark moved to the Bionic Island for a short time. We had nowhere to go…"

All the heroes were silent for a second, feeling a strong sense of grief for the loss of the beloved hospital they had spent so much time in. No one spoke, out of respect for the four heroes.

After a while, Chase decided to change the topic. "I found a yearbook from about twenty-five years ago with some pictures of heroes that went here."

Chase flipped to a random page, and Skylar was surprised that she recognized some of the heroes. "Hey! It's Snowstorm! Looks like she was voted 'Coolest Girl in School'."

"And Phillip was voted 'Most Likely To Become a Brain Surgeon'. Wow, the future was _not_ kind to him," added Kaz, looking over Skylar's shoulder.

"Who knew Tecton had a mullet?" Oliver muttered, looking at the picture of Tecton, with the words 'Voted Most Popular' underneath.

"Aww, it looks like Solar Flare and Blue Tornado were voted 'Cutest Couple'," Bree squealed.

"Okay, okay, who are these people?!" snapped Shelby.

"Heroes, duh!" squealed Cyd. "Isn't it great?!"

"What we need is a history book of the high school," said Chase. "I want to learn about this school _now_!"

"Geez, no need to be a cry-baby," sassed Bree. "We'll find you a book."

Before Chase could respond, Bree grabbed Skylar's hand and supersped her into one of the rows of books. The others just shrugged and began partnering up to search for books about the school.

Xxx

"It all feels so…surreal," whispered Cyd, while she and Shelby searched for books.

"Wow, I didn't think you knew what 'surreal' meant," said Shelby.

"It means 'super unreal', duh!" said Cyd, and Shelby face-palmed. "But seriously. We're at a school for superheroes! Don't you get it, Shelby?! We're superheroes!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Shelby. "Slow down, Cyd. We aren't superheroes yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you haven't attended any classes yet," said Cyd, with a smirk. For the days Skylar had been unconscious, Shelby had opted to not start hero school. She had said it was because she wanted to make sure Skylar was okay while Bree was at school, but really Cyd thought she was just afraid.

"I will, now that Skylar's awake!" announced Shelby, though she still looked unsure.

"Shelby, don't be afraid. They're not going to drop you in a vat of toxic waste or tie your limbs in knots," said Cyd. "Unlike you, _I_ went to class…wow, never thought I'd say those six words in that order."

"Yeah, Shelby," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Taylor standing there, searching with Spark. "Don't be so afraid. Believe me, if I can do it without sight, you can too."

"But you were trained all your life," said Shelby. "And Cyd, you've always been tough. What if…I don't have what it takes to be a hero?"

"Of course you don't," said Spark.

"Gee, thanks," said Shelby, sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish," said Spark. "Almost no one here is a hero. That's why there's a school in the first place, so teenagers can be taught to use their powers for good. No one expects you to be perfect, you just have to learn."

"Wow, that's actually good advice," said Shelby.

"Don't sound so surprised," responded Spark.

"We'll be in hero class too," added Taylor. "You won't be alone, Shelby. Beside, you'll have Cyd."

"Thanks guys." Even though she didn't know much about Spark and Taylor, she suddenly felt a strong feeling of comradery for both girls. "Maybe…maybe Sky High won't be as scary as I thought it would be."

Xxx

Skylar grabbed a book off a shelf marked 'Historical'. It hasn't taken her long to figure out that the Sky High library didn't have any normo history, so 'Historical' meant it had something to do with heroes.

"Hey Skylar, did you find something?" asked Bree, coming up behind her.

Skylar shrugged and held the book out for Bree to see. "'Sky High: Where Heroes are Born'. That looks useful."

Skylar placed the book on a nearby table, and Bree called for Chase. Soon, though, everyone had surrounded them.

"Let's see…" murmured Chase. "Sky High was built in the 1940's, I think. It looks like there's no specific founding date."

"How is any of that important?" asked Bree. "Get to the cool stuff!"

Chase groaned. "Fine, I'll just read the whole book in my room later. Now let's see…" He flipped a few pages. "Oh! I think I found what Cyra and Scorch were talking about! You know, the story about Will and Layla!"

"Well, read it!" urged Bree.

"Okay, it looks like Will first came to Sky High without powers and was put at sidekick status," said Chase.

At once, everyone looked at Skylar. "What?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing. Continue, Chase," said Bree.

"Well, a supervillain called Royal Pain was posing as a student at the school," continued Chase. "However, once Will discovered his powers of strength and flight, she decided to try to drive a wedge between him and his friends, so he'd be more vulnerable. Then, during the school dance, Royal Pain used a weapon called 'The Pacifier' to turn all the heroes into babies in the gym. The only people who escaped were Will and a group of sidekicks."

"What were their names?" asked Shelby.

"I was getting to that!" snapped Chase.

"Gee, _someone's_ in a mood," said Kaz.

"The sidekicks were named Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan. There was also a hero with them, named Warren Peace," said Chase.

"Warren Peace…isn't he Snow Queen's father?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, so I suggest you don't make fun of his name," said Chase. "Apparently they fought off Royal Pain, along with her helpers, a joker names Stitches, Penny, Lash, and Speed."

"Wait, Whiplash and Diamond are their children," said Cyd. "Why are they allowed here?!"

"Principle Powers is a very tolerant person," said Skylar. "She believes that everyone, even villain kids, deserve a chance to become good."

"Still, we should probably keep an eye on them," said Oliver. "If there's one thing I've learned from comic books, it's that villains are crazy about revenge. With Lilly, Periwinkle, Violet, and Samuel here, I wouldn't be surprised if Whiplash or Diamond went after them on behalf of their parents."

Shelby gulped. "Err…Chase, is there anything else you learned?"

"Yeah. Did you know Principle Powers' comet ability created the Grand Canyon?"

"How old _is_ she?!" gasped Bree.

"Well, it looks like she's been the principle since the school was founded and hasn't aged a day, according to these pictures," said Chase.

"I meant, is there anything else we should worry about?" asked Shelby, groaning.

"Not much. You really need to stop freaking out, Shelby," said Chase. "The only real difference between you and everyone else here is most students are aliens."

"That's a pretty big difference!"

"Yeah, but aside from being very cold or heat tolerant, they won't be able to do anything better than you," said Chase.

"We all have equal opportunities here," said Logan. "Besides, I'll be with you. So what do you say?"

Shelby smiled. "Let's do this thing. I guess, it's time for all of us to start Sky High."

Xxx

At 3:00 AM, the group left the library. Cyd and Shelby went back to their dorm, Skylar with Bree, Adam with Chase, Logan with Leo, Taylor with Kate and Spark, and Oliver with Kaz.

Skylar sat at the writing desk in their room, scrolling through pictures on her phone. Most were pictures of her in her pink superhero costume, others were her hanging out with Kaz and Oliver in…Mighty Med.

"Are you okay?" asked Bree, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," said Skylar. "I just…I just want to be a hero again."

Bree wrapped her arms around Skylar. "You will be, just not right now. But I trust Oliver and Chase. They'll get your powers back eventually. Just give them some time."

"Yeah…" Skylar nodded, but continued to search through the pictures on her phone.

"Do you miss Mighty Med?"

"Sometimes," said Skylar. "Well, a lot of the times. I know a lot of heroes pitied me, but at least I _felt_ like a hero there. Even if most of the missions I went on were behind Horace's back." She paused. "I hope Horace is okay."

Bree sat down on her bed, and as Skylar was looking through her phone, she heard a 'ding'. Skylar went into her text messages, and realized Bree had sent her a picture.

It was their first (and last) team selfie.

Bree smiled at Skylar. "You're still a hero, no matter what they say. I believe it, the others believe it, now _you_ have to believe it."

 **So, what did you think? I know, it's not my best chapter because I was lacking inspiration. Still, since I was too busy in October with Ghost of Hero's Past, I figured I needed to make this update as fast as possible. And hey, I was able to get some sweet moments in there. By the way, this story still takes place before Power Play (episode 3) so some people/situations will be explained/changed even though you as readers may know how it already happens. I say this because I explained Scarlett to you as though she wasn't on the show yet (or dead) so remember, she isn't dead yet in this story. Who knows, maybe she'll guest star? I don't know yet, but just know, now that Sky High is in our heroes' lives, nothing will be the same. And I promise, this story will go on WAY longer than Elite Force did. :) Here's another detail, since the story happens before Need for Speed, the Elite Force superhero suits haven't been created yet. So if Skylar references a super-suit, she's talking about her pink costume. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! BTW, all planets and most other details in this chapter are real. The only planet that belongs to me is Rebma, otherwise the other have been mentioned in Mighty Med. Cool, right?**


	6. The New Girl

**Well it's a merry December to all of you, because you finally get the chapter you've been waiting for! FIRST DAY OF SKY HIGH! I know all of you are excited, and I purposefully decided to have Shelby miss the first few days as well so you'd be able to see a first day as a hero and Skylar's first day as a sidekick! You get to experience it all! :D! Now, onto the reviews!**

 **Jaleftwich02: I'm glad you like the story! Most likely I won't continue that story, at least, not for a long time. I'll check it out when I have time. Thanks for the review!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Well, I'm glad it was interesting, I was worried it wouldn't be. I know, none of us are happy about the ending. :(! Sadly, these things happen sometimes. Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, I get it, I have lots of things to do for school, too. XD! We'll have to see how Skylar feels. That's good advice from Tracy. XD! I'm glad I captured the essence of Jones so right. XD! Chase totally belongs on planet dork. Yeah, the references were fun to make, even though they were difficult to find. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, I love action and fluff. XD! No one can tone down Boomer, he's too crazy. Yeah, it was fun having Cyd and Shelby learn everything. XD! I just typed 'planet' into the MM wiki and listed whatever came up for Mighty Med. This story should theoretically be more than 100 chapters. I'll probably be writing this for 4 to 6 years, but I don't mind. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: XD! Yeah, that's a reference to the Best Friends Whenever episode, 'Working Nine to Fudge'. Yes, all the OCs are showing up next chapter! The classes are also in this chapter, so I assume you're happy. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review!**

 **Leana: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, your version is really good. Okay, I hope you enjoy my other stories! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Woo-hoo! I'm glad it was awesome! Yeah, Skylar might need some time. You're right, classes start this chapter! I tried to give Cyd and Shelby all the information they might need about the superhero world. Thanks for the review, sorry it took me a long time to update! XD!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Wow! I didn't expect you to enjoy it THAT much! XD! Yeah, I love sister moments, and don't worry, the humor isn't ending there. :). Yeah, but I also have the Mighty Med wiki to help me out with anything I forget. But yes, I want this story to be very accurate and by the way it's going so far, there's plenty of accuracy. The library scene was one of my favorites to write! I loved coming up with questions for Cyd and Shelby, and searching around for answers. It makes the superhero world sound all scholarly. XD! Well, Cyd certainly knew more about heroes than Shelby. Yeah, luckily Ambrose isn't a creeper. Eddy is WAY worse. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl: I'm glad you love the story, it'll be going on for a while! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow guys! That's a lot of nice reviews, thank you! Sorry this chapter is REALLY long and a little bit rushed at some parts, I hope you all enjoy anyways!**

"Skylar! Skylar! SKYLAR!"

"What, Bree?!" Skylar snapped, sitting up in bed. "What time is it?!"

"6:45!" yelled Bree. "We overslept! School starts in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh." Skylar laid back down with a 'harrumph'.

"Skylar! You promised me you'd try!" chastised Bree. "C'mon, school might not be so bad! Now get dressed, I'll make us some breakfast."

Skylar rolled her eyes, but had to smile at Bree's odd mix of enthusiasm and anxiety. Bree raced down the stairs, probably using superspeed, as Skylar stood up and walked to their closet. She looked through her clothes, admittedly a bit nervous about what to wear to school on her first day (even though she was pretty sure it was technically the fourth day). At first, Skylar thought about wearing a dress like Bree did, but then wondered 'what's the point?' She considered wearing what she wore when she and Kaz dug up the spaceship the Arcturion was in, but then saw a giant mud-stain on the top. And don't even get her started on what she wore for the Normo-lympics. Eventually, Skylar just grabbed the outfit she was wearing when Bree first called her 'my sister'. The outfit had significant importance to Skylar, and she decided that's what she wanted to wear to make an impression.

Once Skylar got dressed, she raced downstairs to see Bree, who had placed what appeared to be a bowl of coal on the table in front of Skylar. "Is this some sort of joke?" asked Skylar.

"No…" said Bree. "You see, I tried to make oatmeal but there was…a problem." Skylar didn't even need to look at the microwave to know it was covered in burnt oatmeal. "I really need to get Douglas to teach me to cook…"

Skylar sighed, so Bree added. "You know what? I'll eat the oatmeal, you have this orange juice."

Skylar inspected the cup of "orange juice". "I was not aware you were able to burn orange juice," Skylar deadpanned.

"Oh come on!" groaned Bree. "I've never cooked before!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "It's fine, I'll just get an apple." She reached into the pantry and grabbed an apple Bree was almost sure Lilly grew this morning.

"I'm going to try to heat up some bacon," said Bree. "You know, if the microwave still works."

"Sounds good," said Skylar. "As long as they aren't bacon bits, those are gross."

"How is bacon any different from bacon bits – you know what, never mind, I get it, you Calderans are weird," Bree said.

"Have you joined any clubs yet?" asked Skylar, changing the topic and trying to hide her annoyance.

Bree shrugged. "I was too worried about you to think of clubs, but I'm thinking of joining the track team and student council government."

Skylar smiled. "Sounds great. I'm thinking about joining band, I had a lot of fun with that in Logan high school."

Bree groaned. "You're a band geek?! Come on, Skylar, I was hoping you were cool!" Skylar rolled her eyes as Bree playfully shoved her.

Bree suddenly paused, as though she forgot something. "Oh my god, how could I forget?! It's almost time for school!"

Xxx

"Razzle?"

"Here!"

"Johnny?"

"Here!"

"Breana?"

"Here!"

"Skylar?"

When Mr. Boy got no response, he paused and repeated himself. "Skylar?"

"Present!" shouted Skylar, slamming the door to the classroom open. Everyone jolted in their seat, looking at Skylar, who was breathing heavily from running all the way to the school, in shock.

"Oh, hello Skylar," said Mr. Boy. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Mr. Boy. I see you're joining us in Hero Support?"

 _Not because I want to._ "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Boy," said Skylar, plastering on a smile.

Skylar turned to the crowd of freshmen sidekicks, and wanted to face-palm herself. _So much for not embarrassing myself on the first day!_

Skylar awkwardly walked down the rows of desks, feeling everyone's eyes on her. As quick as she could, she sat down at the first empty desk she could find and busied herself setting up her stuff.

Beside her were two girls, she remembered they were named 'Tracy' and 'Lilly'. Behind her was Friggit, Dominic, and Daisy. In front of her was Nathan, Violet and…oh no.

"Hello, pretty mama," flirted Slick. "Looks like it was destiny, huh?"

Skylar groaned and placed her head on her hands. _Would someone just knock me out with a brick or something?!_

"Well, looks like we have a new student with us. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Mr. Boy.

Skylar stood up and said, "I'm Skylar", even though everyone already knew her name. _Way to play the 'new girl' card, teach._

"Okay then," said Mr. Boy. "Well, since Skylar wasn't here on day one, I'll quickly relay the rules and schedule of this class. This year, it's my privilege to help you all become the best hero support that you can be, and step one is knowing what I expect of you. Without hero support, there wouldn't be any heroes…alright, there probably would be heroes, but they'd be very lonely. Lonely heroes, indeed. So we need to do whatever it takes to support our heroes. Get it? 'Support our heroes' and 'hero support'?" Everyone groaned at his bad joke. Mr. Boy cleared his throat, then eyed Slick. "This includes homework and respecting the female sidekicks."

"Hey! I respect ladies! I have a wonderful mother!" shouted Slick.

"You must report to this room at 7:00 every day unless instructed otherwise," continued Mr. Boy, ignoring Slick. "We'll remain here for hero support and power training class until 9:00, which is Mad Science. After Mad Science, you have a choice class at 10:00. You can either take sports or music. Then you go to gym-"

"Wait, so we have to take gym anyway? Dang it!" mumbled Friggit.

"Dude you were gonna take music?" asked Slick. Some of the guys snickered.

"Quiet down, boys!" demanded Mr. Boy. "As I was saying, gym at 11:00. After gym is lunch at 12:00, then competition at 1:00, then History at 2:00-"

"Wait, what's competition?" asked Skylar, finally feeling eager about something.

"Is it a dance competition?!" squealed Razzle.

Mr. Boy grinned. "I thought you'd like that. It's a secret for now, you won't be starting competition for a week. Don't worry, you'll know everything soon enough." Mr. Boy cleared his throat. "Now where was I? Right, Free Period at 3:00, you can go anywhere for that. Finally, English at 4:00."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," said Friggit. "Are you telling us we're at _Sky High_ and we have to take English and History?!"

Mr. Boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, but English is mostly comic books and History is the history of heroes. Before any of you ask, no, you cannot do a History report on 'The Incredibles'. Now, moving on to rules-"

"Yeah, when do we pick our names and costumes?" interrupted Slick. "Because I call dibs on 'The Bubble Master'."

Mr. Boy sighed. "Well, you don't get to pick. On graduation day, you'll be assigned to your hero and then he or she will, uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors. That's why when I was paired with-" Mr. Boy paused to pull up a picture of 'The Commander' on the SmartBoard, "The Commander, red, white, and blue it was. Which for me is a very good thing because as you can see, blue really makes my eyes pop. Very dramatic…"

"Huh," mumbled Slick, looking disappointed.

"Wait, heroes get to choose everything for the sidekicks?! That's so not-" began Skylar.

"The rules? You were saying…" Periwinkle cut in, before a riot could start.

"The rules! Right! Thanks for reminding me, Per," said Mr. Boy. "I try to keep things fun around here, so bear with me, okay? I don't have many rules. Rule one, don't touch anything I tell you not to touch. Believe me, we've had many children lose a finger that way…"

"You mean like that bucket of plutonium?" asked Slick. "Because I touched that about ten minutes ago and my thumb's starting to swell up."

"I wish your tongue had swelled up," snapped Violet.

Mr. Boy sighed. "Don't worry, Slick, that's only…super radioactive. You know what, maybe we should call the nurse."

"Can you just tell us the rest of the rules?" asked Periwinkle, her head in her hands.

"…Good idea. Slick, if your thump turns purple and starts feeling splintery, make sure to tell me. Okay! Rule two, no playing with any chemicals, especially the ones in Dr. Medulla's lab. That man loves to expose children to toxic vapor." Mr. Boy rolled his eyes, as though this was a petty pest. "Rule three, don't go in any rooms I tell you not to go into, or that you don't have permission to go into. Rule four, don't mess with any equipment I bring into the class. And rule five, no gum." Everyone gave him confused looks. "What? A guy can't appreciate a pristine desk? No gum!"

"Whatever you say, teach," said Tracy, casually.

"Anyway, just so you remember all that," Mr. Boy turned to Skylar and said. "Here's your schedule. Now, you're officially a Sky High student!"

 _Class Schedule for Hero Support:_

 _7:00 –Hero Support with Mr. Boy_

 _8:00 –Power Controlling with Mr. Boy_

 _9:00 –Mad Science with Professor Medulla_

 _10:00 –Choice Class (Sports or music) with Mrs. Melody or Coach Boomer/Professor Elast_

 _11:00 –Gym with Coach Boomer and Professor Elast_

 _12:00 –Lunch_

 _1:00 –Competition with Coach Boomer and Professor Elast_

 _2:00 –History with Mr. Boy_

 _3:00 –Free Period_

 _4:00 –English with Ms. Burgess_

"Alrighty then," said Mr. Boy. "Let's start training the hero support of tomorrow!"

Xxx

Shelby slowly peeked her head through the door of the hero class, looking around nervously. It looked like any regular classroom, besides the superhero posters and 'fly safe' poster on the wall. Still, Shelby almost ducked out of the class, but Cyd waved to her before she could.

Shelby tentatively stepped into the classroom, quickly taking a seat beside Cyd. Her friends had elaborately arranged the seats to make her feel comfortable in the classroom, and Shelby was thankful for that. Cyd was on Shelby's left, and Logan was behind her. On Cyd's left was Kaz, and on Kaz's left was Oliver. On Logan's right side was Leo, who in turn was sitting next to Taylor, and Kate sat on the left side of Logan.

"Hi guys," Shelby said. "So…what happens in hero school?"

"Lots of limb ripping," said a girl, Shelby was pretty sure she was named Elizabeth. "Ax grinding, you know, usual hero stuff."

A horrified look spread across Shelby's face, and Cyd shot Elizabeth an angry glare. "She's just kidding, Shelbs. Seriously, we haven't even had many school days. We haven't really done anything yet."

"Okay kids, take your seats!" shouted an overly-exuberant man, jumping out from behind the blackboard.

"AHH!" Shelby yelped, grabbing Cyd's arm.

"Well, if it isn't Shelby Marcus!" the man said, continuing with his ridiculously jolly voice. "I'm Mr. Jameson, your hero school teacher!"

"H-Hi Mr. Jameson," said Shelby.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said Mr. Jameson, still in his oddly exuberant voice. "Here's your schedule, I look forward to working with you!" Mr. Jameson pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Shelby. On it, it read:

 _Class Schedule for Heroes:_

 _7:00 –Hero Training with Mr. Jameson_

 _8:00 –Gym with Coach Boomer and Professor Elast_

 _9:00 –Free period_

 _10:00 –General Weaponry with Mr. Jameson_

 _11:00 –Choice Class (Sports or music) with Mrs. Melody or Coach Boomer/Professor Elast_

 _12:00 –Lunch_

 _1:00 –Competition with Coach Boomer and Professor Elast_

 _2:00 –Mad Science with Professor Medulla_

 _3:00 –English with Ms. Burgess_

 _4:00 –History with Mr. Jameson_

"General Weaponry?!" whimpered Shelby.

"Cool!" yelled Cyd. "I call the biggest sword!"

"Mr. Jameson, this isn't going to work," said Shelby. "I have a keep-Cyd-ten-feet-away-from-all-sharp-objects policy!"

"Hon, don't you want to be a real hero?" Mr. Jameson asked, his voice sounding a bit patronizing. "Well, real heroes use real weapons! How do you expect to fight villains like Megahertz and Rodissius one day if you don't know how to use weapons?"

"I-I don't!" gasped Shelby. "I n-never thought of fighting a super villain."

"Well, did you not fight Janet Smythe?"

Shelby turned to the door, upon hearing the new voice. A man stood there, casually leaning against the door like this was no big deal. "Who are you?"

"Answer the question Ms. Marcus," said the man.

"I, I mean, _we_ did," Shelby said, quietly.

"And did she not have time traveling abilities?" asked the man.

"Well…I mean, for a short time, yes," Shelby stuttered.

"So, would you call her a supervillain?" asked the man, again.

"I-I suppose so," Shelby nodded.

"And you defeated her. However, you exposed yourself to a school full of normos," said the man, his face hardening with disapproval.

"Hey! When the time rift mended itself, no one remembered what happened!" snapped Cyd.

"But you didn't know this," said the man. "You were willing to give up a portion of the superhero world, which is unacceptable. If you were to attend even a day of this class," he turned to Shelby, "you'd know this."

Shelby gulped. "H-how do you know all that?"

"We heroes have eyes _everywhere_ ," hissed the man.

"Mr. Vacance, thank you for your visit, but we have work to do," said Mr. Jameson, sounding serious for once.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Mr. Vacance. He then turned to Shelby again. "I hope you enjoy hero school, and Sky High, Ms. Marcus."

Shelby nodded. "I hope so too…"

Xxx

 _8:00 – Heroes - Gym_

"You all came back," said Coach Boomer, as though he couldn't believe it.

All the hero school children stood on the ground in front of Coach Boomer and a thin, dirty-blonde haired lady. The lady and Coach Boomer were standing on the raised platform from Power Placement.

"Well, I suppose that's good news," said Coach Boomer, feigning annoyance. They could all tell he was excited to start their training, despite his horrible acting. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to Professor Elast. She's my assistant."

"Oh please, I'm your partner!" said Professor Elast. "Don't expect me to believe you can handle them by yourself. What with your anger issues and all."

Coach Boomer smirked. "Are you saying you have a problem with my personality?"

"No, I'm just saying you might need a woman to keep you in check," Professor Elast taunted back.

Chase scrunched his face up in disgust. Were they _flirting_?!

As though he knew what Chase was thinking, Coach Boomer quickly put on a straight face and cleared his throat. "Anyway-"

"Are you a powerful female hero?!" Shelby asked, with excitement.

"That's right, I am!" announced Professor Elast.

"Why didn't we see you at Power Placement?! Were you fighting a bad guy?!" asked Shelby.

"Of course not," said Professor Elast, humorously. "Are you kidding me? It was the early morning, I was sleeping. I fight all my bad guys after lunch."

Shelby looked awestruck, and Coach Boomer just rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Professor Elast. "Okay, that's enough you glory-hog. Let's get to training these teenagers!"

Xxx

The rest of the period was spent sparring. For the most part, Bree, Oliver, Kaz, Spark, Cyd, Shelby, Leo, Chase, Logan, Kate, Adam, and Taylor stuck to their own group. So far, Shelby, Kate, and Leo were losing every round.

Shelby tried to throw a left-hook at Taylor, but not knowing how to left-hook, she ended up with Taylor grabbing her arm and flipping her.

"AHH!" Shelby screamed, as Taylor tossed her over her shoulder. "How do you even know where I am?!"

"I can just sense it," said Taylor, with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Cyd was sparring with Kaz. She punched him in the jaw, and Kaz fell to the ground. "See!" Cyd shouted to Shelby. "We're punching each other with our fists and our hearts!"

"That's what she says!" shouted Kaz. "She's dodged all my punches!"

Oliver and Bree just chuckled from the mat where they were sparring. For them, sparring was more like a hand game because they were more intent on talking than training.

"Has Skylar texted you anything about her first day?" asked Oliver, anxiously.

Bree sighed. "Not a word."

"I'm really worried about her," said Oliver, softly.

"Skylar's a tough girl," Bree soothed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Mad science lab. Chemicals. Make her own pow-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Bree. "I'll text Skylar after gym and tell her-"

"Okay, ladies!" they were suddenly interrupted by Coach Boomer's face in theirs. "Is this a sparring match or a tea party?! Oliver, I want you to go up against Jack."

Oliver gulped. When he saw the mysterious, 5'9", superstrength boy, he almost fainted.

"Bree, I'm pairing you with one of the sophomores!" announced Coach Boomer.

"That's not fair! Sophomores don't even train with freshmen!" whined Bree. She couldn't help but think this was a punishment for undermining Coach Boomer during Power Placement.

"Well, a sophomore just visited to give me a note," said Coach Boomer. "So you're sparring her! Unless, of course, you aren't up for the challenge." He gave her a challenging glare, and Bree narrowed her eyes.

"I've fought off the worst of villains. Bring this sophomore in," she snapped.

Coach Boomer laughed at her first statement. "Yeah, I sincerely doubt that. Alright, DARIA! Get over here!"

Daria entered, and Bree's mouth almost dropped. She was wearing a camouflage undershirt and a red leather jacket with black jeans, and had the largest muscles Bree had ever seen on a girl. Daria turned a sharp eye on Bree, and smiled a bit. "She'll do," Daria said to Coach.

In three seconds flat Bree was face-down on the mat.

"Great job, Daria," said Coach Boomer. "You never cease to amaze me."

"H-How?!" Bree barely choked out, sitting up from the mat.

"This is Daria's second year at Sky High," said Coach Boomer. "Do you see how much you can learn in freshman year? You should follow Daria's example." Bree rolled her eyes, did this _have_ to be one of the few times Coach Boomer gave good advice?!

"Okay everyone, water-break!" announced Professor Elast.

Bree, Chase, Adam, Oliver, Kaz, Shelby, Cyd, Leo, Logan, Taylor, Spark, and Kate all gathered around a cooler. Shelby gulped down cups of water. "I've never trained so hard in my life!"

"You're doing great," said Logan, grinning goofily.

"Logan's right," said Cyd. "You're trying your best. I mean, I had to punch at least three guys before I mastered _my_ left-hook."

Shelby sighed. "I would've felt better if you didn't tell me that."

Cyd shrugged, as all the boys took a few steps away from her. Except Kaz, of course.

Xxx

 _9:00 – Hero Support – Mad Science_

The Hero Support settled into the Mad Science classroom, waiting for their teacher to show up. Skylar sat beside Lilly, with Slick in front of her, flirting with both of them. Skylar and Lilly took Violet's advice and blatantly ignored him.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke at the front of the room, which caused Slick to fall out of his chair in shock. Violet took a picture of the smoke, then one of Slick.

"Well, hello there!" said a nasally voice. "I'm Professor Medulla! Welcome to Mad Science. Before we begin, I must ask that you wear your gloves and safety masks at all time, so no toxic gasses can infect – you know what, maybe I should just stop talking."

"Hey, are you from the planet Baaaaah?" asked Skylar. "You look like you could be Phillip's uncle! Just, with a bigger head, you know?"

"That is right! I am from the planet Baaaaah and I came to Sky High to be a teacher!" explained Professor Medulla. "You see, kids, no one has to be a superhero. Everyone has a choice, you can be a doctor, or teacher, or anything as long as you don't expose the superhero secret."

"Wait, is that why aliens from planet Baaaaah have such big heads?" asked Violet. "Their brains?"

"Well…not everyone's head is big because of a big brain," said Professor Medulla. "You _have_ met Phillip, right?"

Violet shook her head, and Professor Medulla sighed. "You know what? Never mind, let's just start the lesson. Everyone use your tweezers to extract a crystal from the beaker in front of you."

Skylar did as he said, and inspected the crystal. It looked very familiar…

"These crystals are from the planet Kreln," said Professor Medulla. "They aren't nearly as powerful as the Crystal of Kreln, but they still have a fair amount of energy within them. What we're going to do today is extract the energy from the depths of the crystal in a safe and controlled-"

"I can do it!" shouted Slick, immediately grabbing the crystal and hurling it against the floor.

"No Slick!" screamed Professor Medulla, but it was too late.

A bright purple smoke seeped from the fractured crystal, quickly filling the room. "Pretty smoke!" squealed Razzle.

"I…feel…dizzy…" groaned Lilly, pressing a hand to her head.

"Same…here," said Skylar, her vision blurring.

"Why didn't…any of you…wear your safety masks?!" choked out Professor Medulla.

"Slick…distracted…us." groaned Johnny.

"Blame me…why don't cha…" Slick snapped, sarcastically.

Suddenly, they heard a 'smack', and weakly turned their heads. Behind them, Violet's head had hit the desk, and she was unconscious.

Skylar vaguely heard Mr. Medulla shout. "Kids! Get out…if you…can!" but even he sounded like he was fading fast.

Mr. Medulla shook his head, and with his last bit of energy, hit a red button that had 'emergency' painted on it. That was the last thing Skylar, or the rest of the class, saw before they fell into a smoke-induced slumber…

Xxx

 _10:00 – Heroes – General Weaponry_

Bree ran over to Oliver frantically. Bree had been standing in the hallway outside one of the all-purpose rooms that was being used for General Weaponry, trying to get good reception. "She isn't answering my texts! I asked if I could visit her, but Mr. Jameson said there was an _emergency_ with the sidekicks! Oliver, what do we do?!"

Oliver raised a hand to shush Bree. "Bree, we shouldn't let anyone know we're worried. We'd be causing problems for Skylar. In just two hours we have lunch with the sidekicks, so I'm sure Skylar will explain everything by then. Besides, who says the emergency has anything to do with her?"

"Well, you're awfully calm," said Bree, almost defensively.

"Well, I have to be, or else I think I might run out of the room screaming," Oliver teased.

"Sounds more like Chase…" murmured Bree.

"Okay class!" announced Mr. Jameson. "All eyes on me! It's time for your General Weaponry class."

Shelby looked like she was going to panic, so Logan grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Shelby," he whispered. "You'll do great. Just partner up with Cyd."

"Cyd will kill me!" said Shelby.

"She's your best friend!"

"Yeah, but she makes mistakes!"

Logan sighed. "Well, do you want to partner with me, then?"

Shelby blushed. "Well, if you insist…"

Logan chuckled. "Sure."

"Kids!" shouted Mr. Jameson, and Shelby and Logan quickly returned their attention to him. "We're foregoing the choice class today to get more acquainted with the weaponry. Today, the weapons we've been given access to are swords, throwing stars, and arrows." He looked at Shelby. "Let's go over the rules one more time for our new student." Mr. Jameson cleared his throat. "One, wear safety gear at all times. This includes padding, facemasks, and shin-guards."

"No problem there," said Shelby.

"Two, guns and hand grenades are absolutely off-limits. Only advance level weaponry students have permission to use those, and only in a controlled environment. Anyone seen in possession of any advance level weaponry will be sent to the principal's office, with cause for expulsion. If the weapons are seen in a harmful way, it may even be cause to be sent to Mighty Max."

"Hero jail," Kaz whispered to Shelby and Cyd.

"Furthermore, if you see anyone armed with dangerous weapons, report them to me immediately," continued Mr. Jameson. "Third, don't take off your safety gear until directed to do so. And finally, if anyone yells 'stop', stop what you're doing immediately. We don't want anyone to get seriously injured."

"Will there be nunchakus?!" shouted Cyd.

Mr. Jameson sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, there will be nunchakus, just not today!?"

"Fine…" groaned Cyd.

Mr. Jameson put his classic, cheesy smile back on his face and shouted. "Partner up, and let's start sparring!"

Xxx

Shelby paired up with Logan. They decided to throw throwing stars at a target across the room, since Shelby thought that was the least-dangerous activity. So far, Shelby was surprisingly good at hitting the center of the target.

"Bullseye!" Logan shouted for about the thirtieth time. "How are you so good at this?!"

Shelby shrugged. "Cyd likes to randomly throw things in hopes she hits someone. I compensate for her."

"Wow, I bet those craft fairs must get wild, then," joked Logan.

"Oh, they do," Shelby said, seriously.

"Look out!" Cyd suddenly screamed, as a sword flew through the air.

Logan and Shelby dropped to the ground, the former shielding the latter. Cyd and her sparring partner, Jones, could only stare on in horror as the sword stuck into the wall, and Mr. Jameson turned to them. "I'm so sorry Mr. Jameson!" gasped Cyd.

"No, it's my fault," said Jones. "I was feeling stabby, and lost control."

Mr. Jameson rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was not aware 'stabby' was a feeling."

"It is for me!" announced Jones.

"Just try to be more careful," Mr. Jameson sighed.

"Seriously, someone could've lost an eye!" snapped Yoona.

"Oh please, eyeballs grow back," Cyd said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, they don't," whispered Shelby.

"On Caldera they do," said Kaz.

"See?! I'm right! I love this place!" shouted Cyd, high-fiving Kaz.

"Awesome!" shouted Kaz. "Now let's go use the bow and arrows near Oliver. When you draw back the arrow and he sees your elbow, he's going to _freak_!" Cyd and Kaz both got an excited look before running off.

Shelby and Logan stood up, and Shelby blushed awkwardly. "Well, I better go with them. Cyd plus arrows equals disaster." Shelby turned to leave, but then looked over her shoulder. "Thanks for shielding me, Logan."

Logan blushed. "Anytime!"

Shelby blushed even redder and ran off. Logan then stumbled over to Leo. "Leo, I think I've been hit with Cupid's arrow!"

"Nope, Nina just lost control of her arrow, and now it's stuck in your butt," said Leo.

"Oh, is that why I feel faint?" asked Logan, before falling over on top of Leo.

"Help me! I'm stuck!" screamed Leo.

"You have superstrength!" squeaked Kate.

"Oh yeah, right," said Leo, shoving Logan off. "I love being bionic!"

Xxx

 _12:00 – Lunch – Heroes and Hero Support_

Skylar walked into the lunchroom, rubbing her head. Immediately, Bree ran over to her and pelted her with questions. "Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! Why haven't you been answering my texts?!"

"Geez, Bree," groaned Skylar, keeping her hand over her head. "There was a chemical explosion in the science lab, and it sent all the sidekicks into a deep sleep for a few hours. But we're good now, really."

Bree sighed. "Good." Then she thought to herself, _Since when did I consider a chemical explosion 'good'?_

As if reading her thoughts, Skylar put her hands on her hips. "As opposed to what?!"

"Well, your head could've exploded," said Bree, gesturing to Skylar's hand over her head. Skylar scowled, so Bree gave Skylar a half smile. Bree then added, "Before passing out, you should've texted me. I could've brought Oliver to the Mad Science lab so he could kiss you and break the sleeping spell."

"What?!"

Bree smirked. "Come on, let's go eat."

Bree led Skylar over to an open table where all the freshmen were seated. Shelby and Logan were flirting; Cyd was enthusiastically discussing training with Kaz, sometimes punching him in the arm; Kate was talking quietly to Taylor; and Spark was giving Kaz the evil-eye. Skylar smiled, it was good to see her friends.

"Hey, Cyd, can I eat your yogurt?" asked Shelby.

"Wait, Shelbs, that's-" began Cyd, as Shelby started to eat from the small bowl of 'yogurt'.

Immediately, Shelby's face went green. "Never mind, that's ranch dressing." Shelby gagged, "And it's expired."

"Hey, pretty mamas!" Slick hooted to Bree and Skylar.

"Oh, go shove your straw up your nose," groaned Bree, gesturing at Slick's milk carton.

"Well, look what we have here." a voice said. At first, Bree and Skylar didn't turn around, figuring it was another dork like Slick. Eventually, though, they realized the deep voice didn't belong to any freshman. They turned around, and saw with horror that Whiplash and Diamond were standing before them. "If it isn't Ms. Speed Feet and her little sidekick?"

"What do you want, Whiplash?" snapped Bree.

"Oh, I'm not here for you," said Whiplash. He rudely shoved Bree aside and headed straight for Skylar. "I'm here for Ms. Normo over here." A wicked smile spread across his face and he held his arm out, preventing Skylar from moving away. "So how 'bout it, Normo girl? Why don't you show us all your moves? Unless, of course, you have none."

"I don't want any trouble, Whiplash," growled Skylar.

"Of course you don't. But maybe _I_ do," hissed Whiplash, pressing Skylar against the wall with one hand.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled Oliver. Skylar made a cutting motion with her hand, worried for Oliver's life.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" taunted Diamond.

"Uh…" Oliver stalled.

"This!" snapped a new voice. Oliver turned, relieved to see Scorch. Scorch held out his hand and a fireball appeared. "Don't make me throw it."

Whiplash paused, as though in thought. Then, with one quick motion, he threw Skylar to the ground and turned away. "Whatever. You're not worth the fight."

Oliver immediately ran to help Skylar up. "'A' for effort, Oliver," said Skylar.

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, I didn't really think past 'leave her alone'," said Oliver.

"At least you tried," said Scorch, rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Cyra, running over to them at once. "I didn't really see."

"Just some trouble with Diamond and Whiplash," said Scorch. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I…I have a question," Kate said, in her usual nervous tone.

"Yes?" asked Cyra.

"Diamond and Whiplash are juniors, right? Why hasn't Sky High made them good?" she asked.

"Huh…" said Cyra. "I guess some people are just too evil to be helped."

"That can't be true," said Bree.

Cyra shrugged. "I don't know why they're so determined to stay evil. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever know." After a long silence, Cyra smiled awkwardly at them. "Maybe I should introduce you to everyone."

"You mean, the other sophomores?" asked Chase.

"Well, I know some of the juniors too," said Cyra.

"Start with the villainous ones," said Scorch, clenching his fists. "Those are the ones they need to know about."

Cyra shrugged. "Sure bro." She pointed at a girl with platinum blonde hair. "That's Electrina. She's really good at getting the dirt on people, so avoid her if you want to protect your reputation." Cyra gestured towards two girls chatting. "Those girls are Vetnia and Kaya. Vetnia's manipulative, but I think she influences Kaya. Kaya isn't so bad on her own." Cyra then gestured towards two boys. "There's also Ash and Richard. Ash's siblings are good people, so…I don't know what happened with him. As for Richard-"

"What are you talking about?!" interrupted Scorch. "Richard's a great guy!"

Cyra rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, I have a bad feeling about that guy!"

"Well, I'm his friend," said Scorch. "If you'd talk to him just one-"

Cyra held up a hand to stop him. "Never, I've told you. Never."

"Who's he?" asked Lacey, breaking up the bickering, gesturing to a guy with dark clothes and hair.

Cyra looked in her direction, and gasped. "Don't look at him!" She shoved Lacey aside, panic in her eyes.

"What is it?!" asked Skylar.

"T-That's Reackdof," whispered Cyra. "I forgot to tell you about him earlier! He has very dangerous powers, he can steal your soul! And he's crazy, if you push him, he'll ignore Sky High's rules and use his powers against you." Cyra gulped. "H-he's on Whiplash's side. They practically rule this school together."

"I'm not afraid of them," said Scorch, but anyone could tell Scorch was lying for his sister's sake.

"Why don't you move on to the good people?" Bree urged, soothingly.

Cyra nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, luckily the good guys outnumber the bad guys."

Cyra gestured to a boy who literally had a gourd for a head. "That's Gordon, son of Dr. O' Lantern…"

"Let me guess, his father's name is 'Jack'?" asked Cyd.

"His name is Roy," said Cyra. "Why would you think his name was Jack?"

"Cyd's racist to pumpkins!" gasped Adam. "She's pumpkincist!"

"I thought…because…you know…never mind," said Cyd, giving up the point.

As Cyra continued to talk about good people who weren't present in the lunchroom, Skylar began to tune her out. She had so many things on her mind, being off Earth, starting school, being a sidekick, she didn't even hear a person come up behind her. This was why the tap on her shoulder surprised her so much.

Skylar jumped up in surprise, but then averted her eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry, you startled-"

"Skylar," said the person. The voice was surprisingly familiar.

Skylar looked up into the eyes of…herself. The other Skylar smiled and waved, and Skylar could do nothing but scream. As a Calderan, she could tell the difference between herself and other Calderans, and this girl was most definitely herself. "How…who are…OLIVER! KAZ!"

The two boys turned, and both gave her a confused look. "New Calderan?" asked Kaz.

Skylar shook her head slowly, but then noticed something strange. The other Skylar's features were slowly shifting. The changes were so tiny they were hard to notice, but the more changes occurred the more the girl before Skylar looked unlike a Calderan. In fact, as the pink streak turned magenta, then purple, then dark blue, then brown, and the girl's eyes widened and crinkled into a wide grin, the girl almost looked like…a boy. "W-who are you?" whispered Skylar.

At that moment, Cyra whipped around. The moment she saw the shock on Skylar's face and the strange person standing before her, Cyra knew what was going on. "Hunter!" screamed Cyra. "We've talked about this! You can't scare the freshmen!"

"Aww, but it's so fun," whined Hunter, in a gender-neutral voice.

"Sorry for the scare, Skylar," said Cyra. "This is Hunter. They're a shape-shifter."

"They?" asked Skylar.

Cyra gave Hunter a withering scowl, but Skylar could tell they were teasing each other. "They won't tell us what gender they are, nor can they control their shapeshifting. They're in a constant state of change, which is why Hunter started changing into a boy after turning into you."

"I can control it!" protested Hunter. "I just like to mess with you. Besides, I prefer to be both genders."

"Oh really?" asked Cyra. "Is that why you slept in my dorm and just happened to turn into a boy overnight and get dragged to detention by Principle Powers? Do you know how long it took me to explain why there was a boy in my room?!"

Hunter shrugged. "Trouble's my middle name."

"I expected nothing less," taunted Cyra.

"Listen, I know everything about the people of this school," said Hunter. "Not to mention I'm Cyra's roommate when I'm a girl. So, if you want to know what's in Cyra's diary-"

"Hunter!" shrieked Cyra.

"Just kidding," said Hunter. "If I just told them what was in there, I wouldn't make any money!"

Cyra groaned. "You're literally the worst."

"Anyway, I'll tell you who the other good guys are," said Hunter. "The good sophomores who are heroes are Kinsey, Jace, Erica, Gabriel, Carter, and Jonathan. Erica and Carter are Ash's siblings, and they get sensitive on the whole 'evil brother' topic, so don't bring it up."

"What about Landon?" asked Cyra.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Hunter. "He's friends with Snow Queen! She's creepy, and he is too! Rumor has it, he has a crush on her. Who in their right mind would like that girl?!"

Cyra crossed her arms. "He has a troubled past. They relate to each other. I think Landon's just misunderstood."

"Whatever," said Hunter. "There's also Hendrix, but he's a shifty junior. Sometimes he's good, sometimes he's on the bad side. He works for money." Skylar rolled her eyes. She hated those types of heroes, those who worked for money. "As for sidekicks, the sophomores are Justin, Tara, Kylie, Jerry, and Barry. Jerry and Barry are brothers. Barry's also blind, so keep that in mind when you're around him."

"That's a lot of names to remember," groaned Bree.

"Well, there's only two more, the juniors," said Hunter. "Those would be Samuel and Fredrick. Watch out for Samuel, he's a prankster."

"Well, thanks for informing us," said Skylar.

"I'm not going to remember any of their names," Kaz said. "So long, Hammy!"

"My name's 'Hunter'!" yelled Hunter.

"Whatever, Harley," said Cyd, digging into a ham sandwich.

"Ignore them," said Bree. "They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it," said Hunter. "Besides, I've got to eat lunch. Come on, Cyra!"

Cyra left with her roommate, and Bree and Skylar also sat down to eat. However, shortly after they started eating, another person sat before them.

"Not you!" screamed Bree, scrambling back.

"What?" asked Skylar, then to the new girl. "Who are you?"

"It's that she-demon, Daria!" yelped Bree. "She almost killed me!"

Daria started to laugh. "Sorry, I didn't know your arms were so fragile."

"What do you want?" asked Bree, suspiciously.

"I just wanted to introduce myself," said Daria. "And maybe throw you around some more." Bree froze, and Daria laughed. "Just kidding!" She turned to Skylar. "I'm Daria, daughter of Silver Shield and Princess Planet."

"Hey, I knew Silver Shield!" said Skylar. "How is he?"

"I…don't know," said Daria, quietly. "He and my mom were in Mighty Med when the hospital was destroyed. They're…gone."

"Oh," gasped Skylar. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah," said Daria, trying not to show her emotions. "It's a lot worse for my little sister, Nancy. She's been having…issues, with the loss."

Skylar nodded, and took a moment of silence to think of the fallen heroes. "Where's Nancy?"

"She's living on the bionic island with the other underage heroes," said Daria. "She wanted to come here with me, but she's too young. I think she's happy now, though."

"Oh yeah, what's been going on with that?" asked Bree. "I heard Mr. Davenport was keeping the heroes at the bionic island but…I didn't get many details."

Daria shrugged. "Well, from what I know, any hero who is injured and not, well, dead is on the island. All adults who can help are over there too, acting as nurses or whatever. Tasha is there, but I hear she's giving birth soon. Sadly, that means Tasha can't watch over the underage heroes. Mr. Davenport's been contacting everyone he can. He was able to find an older normo named Madame Tsuki who knows about the superhero secret, and a friend of hers named Mary Margaret who doesn't use her powers for saving the world. From what I know, they've been taking care of the kids."

"Well…that's good," Skylar said, slowly. "I mean, the kids are safe and-"

"Yeah, it's not good," Daria deadpanned. "Madame Tsuki is climbing up in age, and Mary Margaret has to act as a nurse and caregiver. She has a life of her own, you know, even if she's not married. There also isn't enough heroes on hand to save the world, so I hear they're trying to get the Sky High seniors to start graduating early. Too many people don't want to 'get involved'. Most heroes are staying on their own planets, because a lot of them are at war with Caldera. Seriously, the galaxy has gone almost as insane as the U.S."

Daria leaned back in her seat, and Bree could only blink in shock at how casual Daria seemed, as though she knew about this for a long time.

"Wait, at war with Caldera?!" shouted Skylar. "What?!"

"You didn't hear?" asked Daria. "Caldera is being ruled by dictators. They started with isolationist policies, but now they're trying to take over the universe."

Skylar's face was frozen in shock, and for a second Bree thought Skylar might pass out. Bree gently rubbed Skylar's arm in a soothing manner. "W-W-Who…are…the dictators," Skylar barely choked out.

However, before Daria could answer, the bell rang. "Sorry, I've gotta go. We'll talk later."

Xxx

 _1:00 – Hero Support – Training_

Skylar walked back to her Hero Support classroom as though in a trance. Caldera couldn't be taken over by dictators. It wasn't possible. Daria must've misspoke…yeah, that was it…

"Why can't we do Competition instead?" whined Violet, taking a seat before Mr. Boy. "I really wanted to throw Slick around!"

"You're just disappointed you don't get to put your hands all over me," flirted Slick.

"Yup, and then I could beat you to the ground," said Violet, flatly.

"Well, Competition is a very dangerous class," said Mr. Boy. "We don't want to risk anyone's safety for at least a week after school starts. So instead we're training today."

 _At least a week after school starts?_ Thought Skylar. _If I've been out for three or four days, then it won't be that long until Competition…right?_

"Bring it on!" shouted Slick. "'Danger' is my middle name!"

Violet snickered. "Your middle name is Susan."

"How did you-"

"Who would like to try Combat with Dinnerware?" interrupted Mr. Boy.

"Combat with what now?" asked Samuel.

"Dinnerware," said Mr. Boy. "In other words, we're fighting with common household objects."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" snapped Violet.

Mr. Boy sighed. "This is always a hard conversation…" To her surprise, Mr. Boy turned to Skylar. "Skylar, you've battled many villains in your time, right?"

"Um…yes?" muttered Skylar, wondering how that was relevant.

"Where do they attack you?"

"What?"

"When you're battling a villain," clarified Mr. Boy. "What is the setting like?"

"Well," said Skylar. "Usually I come to the villain. Like, if someone is robbing a bank, I would fly over there."

"Has a villain ever attacked you directly?" asked Mr. Boy.

"Um…" Skylar blushed. "Actually, yes. Once, after fighting Nightstrike, I went to a frozen yogurt place-" She received many strange looks for this comment, so Skylar added. "What? Everyone loves froyo, and I changed into normo clothes to be safe. Anyway, while I was there, the Ambusher came out of nowhere and attacked me. I defeated him, of course." After that, Skylar flipped her hair and leaned back in her seat. Periwinkle high-fived her.

"You see?!" Mr. Boy asked, loudly, causing everyone to jump. "When a villain attacks, they don't attack when you expect it. Skylar, has a villain ever attacked you when you were standing in, say, an arsenal?"

"No…"

"That's why you need to learn Combat with Dinnerware," Mr. Boy addressed the class. "A villain won't attack you if you're standing with a knife, a loaded gun, and full-strength super powers. A villain will attack while you're on a picnic or getting lunch or something. Skylar, wouldn't it have been better if you knew how to gouge the villain's eye out with your yogurt spoon?"

"Well, I didn't really have any trouble-"

"Exactly," interrupted Mr. Boy. "Combat with Dinnerware will teach you to work with what you've got, no matter how useless or minimal. Now, who's ready?"

Everyone responded with "I am", even though Skylar was pretty sure no one totally understood. How were they supposed to fight with dinnerware? A knife and power tools, maybe. Possibly even a fork. But none of the household objects Mr. Boy was pulling out appeared to be dangerous…

"Okay, we have many objects here. Fun fact, I once gouged a villain's eye out with just a soup spoon!" Mr. Boy enthused. "Well, I mean, I tried. I got close though, I left a tiny scar on the villain's cheek!"

Skylar sighed. Mr. Boy tried to sound tough, but everyone knew he was a big nerd.

"Everyone take one," continued Mr. Boy. "We've got spoons, batteries, handkerchiefs, glasses…"

Skylar walked up to the table presenting the household objects, and grabbed a high heel. According to Bree, high heels could be used as a weapon. Bree had used them once on Black Friday to get a cheap purse. Skylar figured she could use the heel or toe of the shoe to cause some damage. She was surprised, though, when she saw Violet grab a handkerchief.

Mr. Boy arranged some mannequins at the back of the classroom. "Remember everyone, attack the dummies! In the future, telekinetic superheroes will be brought in to make the dummies move, but we're going to start with immobile targets for now," explained Mr. Boy.

Skylar drew her arm back and threw the heel in her hand. To her surprise, the heel left a small gash in the dummies' chest, but otherwise nothing happened.

"Good hit, Skylar. I suggest you aim for the vulnerable parts," said Mr. Boy. "You know, eyes, mouth, nose…"

"Quick question," said Tracy. "What gender is the dumm-"

"Not important, Tracy," Mr. Boy said, quickly. "Wait…Violet! What're you doing?!"

Everyone turned to see Violet shoving her handkerchief into Slick's mouth, and holding it there until his face turned purple. "What?" asked Violet. "You told us to attack the dummies!"

"Not Slick," groaned Mr. Boy. "Come on, I think Slick needs to go to the nurse…again."

Skylar sighed and rolled her eyes. With an out of control bunch like this, how was she supposed to learn how to be promoted to hero status?

"You look angry," whispered a voice beside her. Skylar turned to see that Daisy was talking to her. "Use it."

Skylar took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and threw the heel at an arch, like a boomerang, towards the dummy's neck.

With a 'thunk', the dummy's head toppled to the floor.

Xxx

 _2:00 – Hero Support – History_

"Okay class!" announced Mr. Boy, holding up a large book. "Today we'll be learning about Sky High's history. Since it's only day four, I figured you'd want to learn something interesting for history class. So, I decided to teach you about the founding of Sky High."

Everyone listened intently. For all their searching, Skylar and her friends hadn't been able to find information on the building of Sky High.

"Sky High was built long ago, much longer than I've been alive," said Mr. Boy.

"Whoa! Sky High must be ancient!" gasped Slick.

"Thanks for the comment, Slick," Mr. Boy said, sarcastically. "Anyway, heroes have always been more advanced than normos. After all, heroes have the whole universe at their fingertips, while normos are only able to explore the small realm of their solar system. No normo has even made it to Mars. So it should come as no shock that in the 1600's, heroes were as advanced as today's normos."

"Really?! The 1600's?!" gasped Skylar. She wasn't even aware that heroes were around back then!

"Yes," said Mr. Boy. "Back then, all young heroes wanted to live on Earth. They wanted to get away from their parents and make lives for themselves, and what better place to do that then America? There were no dictators, and most of the world was unknown territory that man could claim. With their special abilities, heroes were better equipped to tame the land than normos. That's why the first, and best, hero hospital was in Philadelphia, one of America's early colonies. Mighty Med, or the idea of a superhero hospital, is much older than you know."

"Wait, if there were heroes back in the 1600's, why haven't we heard about them?" asked Tracy.

"Good question, Tracy," said Mr. Boy. "And that's where Sky High comes into play. With heroes owning land and starting families, there were plenty of hero/normo hybrids, or children of heroes who didn't inherit powers. It quickly became apparent to the heroes that those children who didn't inherit powers had much better lives than children that did. You see, back then heroes weren't called heroes…back then, heroes were called witches. Philadelphia was founded in 1682, and as a result of the heroes flocking towards the hospital and general area, the Salem Witch Trials started in 1692 not too far away. The trials consisted of women, but many men were also killed if normo men suspected someone had an advantage over average men. Hero-women suspected of being witches were dunked in water, and often drowned. Breana, do you know why they kept on dunking potential witches?"

Breana sighed. "Once, they dunked a hero with the ability to breathe underwater. The normos immediately assumed their witch trial was a success and burned her at the stake."

"Absolutely right," said Mr. Boy. "The witch trials were less of a way to find witches, and more of a way to eliminate people who had a greater advantage than men, since any hero who was dunked drowned, even if normos suspected that drowning meant 'not a witch' and there was no way to rescue the innocent heroes. It was a faulty system, indeed. The only survivors were heroes who could breathe underwater, and wouldn't you know it, they got burned at the steak because not drowning meant 'witch'. Man has never entertained the idea of a more powerful species, which is why they immediately reject the ideas of 'magic' and 'heroes'. Why else would heroes still be in hiding to this day?" Mr. Boy paused, and everyone knew he was wrapping up the lesson.

"So, you didn't tell us how Sky High fits into all of this," said Skylar.

"Oh, right," said Mr. Boy. "As you know, Sky High trains young heroes to master their powers to save the world. However, it wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Lacey.

"Well like I said, back in the 1600's it was better to be born without powers. You weren't suspected of being a 'witch', then, and could live out a happy and normal life. With their supreme knowledge of the world, heroes were able to build Sky High, the school for young heroes in the clouds. However, back then, Sky High was a place to teach hero children how to control their powers so they could suppress them, and have an appearance as being normal."

"But how did that work?" asked Barbie. "Why didn't everyone just pretend to be normal? Why did they need a school?"

"That's just it," said Mr. Boy. "You'd think a grown hero could stop using their powers all together, right? Well, that's wrong. The power beckons the hero, since heroes and powers are meant to go together. Skylar, that's why your friend Cyd could sense the Sky High bus. A hero's first instinct is to use powers to solve problems. Without their powers, a hero isn't a normo. It's more like a hero is a…shell."

Skylar gulped, and tried not to meet anyone's stares.

"Anyway, that instinct can't be taken away," said Mr. Boy. "So, to get the children to act like normos, some people believe early Sky High teachers used some…unsavory methods to make children normal. Some even point to…dark magic."

"Yeah, some people even believe that to this day, some teachers still practice the dark arts," hissed Slick.

"Slick! Those are all ghost stories!" snapped Mr. Boy. "Don't scare your classmates!"

"It's what I do best," said Slick, casually.

Mr. Boy sighed. "Well, now all of you know why Sky High was founded. One day I'll tell you when Sky High started training heroes and not suppressing powers, but that's a whole other lesson plan. Now get out of here and go to Free Period."

Xxx

 _3:00 – Heroes – English_

The heroes filed into one of the few rooms they had class in that wasn't homeroom or an all-purpose room. This English class was decorated with poster-size depictions of comic book covers and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves full of comic books.

"Oliver!" whisper-shouted Kaz. "I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Cyd wrapped an arm around Kaz, and Kaz added. "You see what I mean!"

"Welcome class!" a new woman at the front of the room stated. According to her name tag, her name was Ms. Burgess. "I'm your English teacher, Ms. Burgess, but you can call me Harper if you want. I believe we have much to learn about justice and bravery through comic books!"

"WOO-HOO!" Kaz whooped, jumping up from his seat and immediately falling over, knocking Yuki over on the way down. Ms. Burgess chuckled.

"Glad to see such enthusiastic students!" she cheered. "Now, I'm teaching you this!" Ms. Burgess held up a copy of 'The Dark Knight Returns'. "Has anyone read this comic book?"

"Me!" screamed Kaz and Cyd, jumping up. "I also got Oliver to read it!" Kaz added.

"Kaz!" shouted Oliver, a bit embarrassed that everyone knew about their comic book infatuation now.

"Then can you tell me what it's about?" asked Ms. Burgess.

"Well, Superman is on the side of an evil government so Batman fights him!" shouted Cyd.

"Very good!" said Ms. Burgess.

"I can't believe it," said Shelby. "For the first time ever, Cyd's the smartest kid in class!"

"Hey, me too!" shouted Kaz.

"Even more unbelievable!" added Oliver.

"Okay then," said Ms. Burgess. "What can we learn from The Dark Knight Returns?"

"You can sell anything as long as Batman and Superman are on the cover!" said Cyd.

"I meant about the book," said Ms. Burgess. "Though, you're not wrong."

"Oh!" said Kaz. "Well, two good guys are fighting each other…it's kind of depressing. Way to ruin my mood!"

Ms. Burgess laughed. "Why is it depressing?"

"Because we don't know who to root for," whispered Kate in her usual timid voice. "We want good to win, but…who's good?"

"Great question, Kate," said Ms. Burgess. "The answer is, your own opinion. What do you believe is right? And does good always win, or does good – and evil – come in different forms?" Ms. Burgess held up the comic book and grinned knowingly. "Read this comic book. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what really defines good and evil."

 **Sorry I couldn't list much about the other OCs! If I explained a lot about the new characters, this chapter would be WAY too long! But don't worry, the OC list will be out soon! Also, sorry I skipped a few classes/hours! If I took you through the whole day, this chapter would be WAY too long. Hopefully, you'll get to see the other classes soon! I'd also like to note, once again, that this story takes place early on in Lab Rats: Elite Force, and before Best Friends Whenever season2 (though, I'm not too strict about the BFW timeline). Anyway, on to some info on my mentioned OCs. Mary Margaret watches the young OCs and characters who will show up in a few episodes of Sky High. Mary Margaret won't make many appearances, since she has to work at the Bionic Island with Madame Tsuki (purpledolpin05's OC, because if anyone would help, I know it'd be Madame Tsuki). Yes, she is 100 percent based on Mary Margaret from Once Upon a Time. XD! It's basically Snow White with superpowers because I LOVE HER. Nancy Planet-Shield is named after Nancy from Stranger Things, and OC Nancy's powers will mimic some aspects of Stranger Things. Daria Planet-Shield is based on Tris Prior from Divergent, for no apparent reason, though I'm debating between whether or not to make Daria a lesbian. Finally, Ms. Burgess is a guest star from Girl Meets World! Come on, Ms. Burgess taught superhero comic books to her class! Add a few powers, and she belongs at Sky High! Now, there's one other note I'd like to make, about a character who isn't technically an OC. Professor Elast is a deleted character from Sky High, and according to the wiki she was full of spunk with a crush on Coach Boomer (though god knows why). I figured, "eh, why not add her in?" There'll be drama involving her in the future. ;)! Now, about the History class, believe it or not I found out that Philadelphia was founded ten years before the Salem Witch Trials began. I figured that was too perfect not to use. Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was long, and the holidays were busy! Anyway, at least the update will feel sooner! Bye!**


	7. OC List

Hey everyone! If you're looking for the monthly chapter, go one chapter back! This is the OC list I promised! A few notes: 1. Some ages were changed for the sake of the story. 2. Not every detail about the OCs are listed, just the important ones. 3. Some details are left out for future references (so there won't be any spoilers). And 4. If an OC's appearance isn't described, I describe them myself.

My OCs:

 **Heroes/Enemies:**

Whiplash: (Son of Lash and Speed) Whiplash is 18 years old and as mean as his fathers. He is one of Sky High's residence bullies, and inherits his fathers' powers of elasticity and superspeed and also carries around poison darts. He isn't muscular, but is still intimidating. He's tall, and somewhere between fat and skinny. He wears a baseball hat all the time like Speed. He plays girls frequently, having multiple girlfriends a once. Junior

Diamond Lent: (Daughter of Penny Lent) Diamond is 19 years old, and mean like her mother. She can duplicate herself. She has a sad backstory: Her mother was raped in prison, causing her to give birth to Diamond. When they were released from prison, their family wouldn't take them in since they didn't want a supervillain in the family, so Diamond and Penny lived on the streets. Eventually, Diamond and Penny were taken in by Diamond's 'uncles' Lash and Speed, Penny's friends. Penny, Lash, and Speed became a supervillain team, while their children were sent to Sky High to be bullies in hopes of that leading them to pure villainy. She looks just like her mother. Junior

Electrina: Electrina is an 18 year old, obnoxious, stuck-up hero who hates Skylar and is just a snippy, mean-girl type with electricity powers. She has platinum blonde hair and likes wearing silver. She has dirt on almost everyone, but doesn't stick with a group of girls. She's pretty, but not as pretty as Lea, Lucinda, and Stacy. Junior

 **Acquaintances:**

Wilson: (Son of Will and Lela) Wilson is 17 years old, unlike his father he is arrogant, prideful, and a lady's man. He has dated Stacy Summers, Lucinda Williams, and Lea Yang, and is now in a love triangle situation between him, the ladies, and Whiplash. He relishes in his family's history, and shows off his powers, to his mother's disapproval. He is one of the most popular kids in school, and while not a bully, he isn't nice to the freshmen either. He is Bree's crush. He has super strength and flight. He is much like Chad Charming (Descendants) and looks just like him. Junior

Snow Queen: (Daughter of Warren Peace and Snow Storm) Snow Queen is 18 years old, and is very aloof, aggressive, and has a name based off a book like her father. Though, she is very protective of the people she considers friends. She kind of takes Warren's role from the original Sky High. She has both her mother's and father's powers, but she doesn't know how to use her powers separately. The fire and snow cancel each other out, giving her virtually no power. (Which makes her frustrated.) She can, however, use her powers when she's very angry. She has a pet arctic fox named Sylvia. She looks like a mix between her mom, the Snow Queen from the novel, and Elsa from Frozen. Sophomore

Daria Planet-Shield: (Daughter of Silver Shield and Princess Planet) Daria is 17 years old. Daria is tough, muscular, possibly a lesbian, and resourceful with sharp eyes and a calculating glare. She looks like Tris Prior (at least, in my head) and her power is neuron blasts. Her 13-year-old sister is named Nancy Planet-Shield. Sophomore

Nancy Planet-Shield (Nance): (Daughter of Silver Shield and Princess Planet) Nancy is 13 years old, sister of Daria Planet-Shield. Nancy is girlish but strong willed, smart, and kind. She is very pretty with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She has an appearance based on Natalia Dyer (at least, in my head) She has celestial and telekinetic powers and is a sharpshooter.

Gordon O' Lantern: (Son of Dr. O' Lantern) Gordon is 17 years old, he is a side character so not much is known about him. He loves Halloween, obviously, and his only 'power' is having a gourd for a head. It is assumed that he's a sidekick. Sophomore

 **Heroes/friends: (Includes teachers)**

Therman: (Son of Larry) Therman is 16 years old, he is nerdy, but can turn into an overgrown super-being made of stone like his father. He looks much like his father but with darker hair. Sophomore

Jeannie Elastically/Professor Elast: Assistant gym teacher, she is competitive and kind and has a crush on Coach Boomer. Her main power is elasticity, and she's not _technically_ an OC. She is skinny with dirty-blonde hair. (Adult)

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Caretaker of the young heroes/bionics on the bionic island who can't go fight crime (aka Jamie, Jenny, Spin, Bob, and Nancy). The children are watched by Madame Tsuki and Mary Margaret on the island. (Madame Tsuki is a kindly old woman who loves caring for super-children, and is purpledolpin05's OC) Mary Margaret has the power of hypnotic singing, and can talk to animals. She has short, black hair; loves to wear pink; and is quite pale. She is not particularly strong or brave. She's basically the superhero version of Mary Margaret from 'Once Upon a Time'. (Adult)

Yuki Hana: Unknown age (for now, ;)!), Yuki has the ability to shapeshift into a red wolf with red wings that ombre into white. Her wolf self has white markings on the fur around her golden eyes. As a human she always wears a wolf-fang necklace, the only remains of her mother. She's shy around people since when she lived around them she had to be constantly aware of turning into a wolf and being hunted. By herself, she is outgoing and adventurous. She likes hanging out with Boji and learning about the ways of wolves from her. She has a crush on Johnny. She looks like Yuki from Wolf Children. Freshman

Hunter: Hunter is 16 years old, and is a shapeshifter. Hunter is referred to as 'they' because they've never shown their original gender, and is in a constant state of change. Hunter is gender fluid. Hunter changes hair, eyes, skin type, and gender on a dime, and has a gender fluid name. Hunter bunks with Cyra when they are a girl, Scorch when they're a boy. Hunter has a sneaky personality, but is genuinely friendly and likes to make mischief. Sophomore

Mr. Jameson: He is 28 years old, and is the main teacher of the heroes. He has the power of telekinesis, flight, and super strength. He is overly exuberant and a try-hard who really wants to be 'in with the kids'. He's nice, but really seems to belong in a kindergarten. He has brown hair, and always wears a green tie. (Adult)

Mrs. Melody: She is 27 years old, and is the music teacher. She has the power of hypnotic singing and telekinesis. She is skilled in all areas of music, save for the more obscure instruments. She is kind, funny, and caring. She has short, curly gold hair; cat's eye glasses, and always wears floral dresses. (Adult)

 **Sidekicks/Friends:**

Lilly: (Daughter of Will and Lela) Lilly is 16 years old, she has her father's power of flight, and her mother's power to control plants and talk to animals. The only power she admits to, though, is talking to animals, because, like her mother, she only believes in using her powers when the situation demands it. She has a pet chipmunk named Marshmallow. She is kind, and cares about all animals, though she is a little shy. She works at the animal house behind Sky High and has a crush on Danny Barton. She looks identical to her mother, but is shorter. Freshman

Violet: (Twin daughter of Zach and Magenta) Violet is 15 years old, and has her mother's annoyed, cool, and sarcastic traits. However, she is a good ally to have, even though she has the lamer power of being able to turn into a glowing squirrel. She is loyal, but is quick to anger (kind of like Jordan from Mighty Med). She is Asian, and looks much like her mother. Freshman

Periwinkle: (Twin daughter of Zach and Magenta) Periwinkle is 15 years old, and has her father's excitable and spontaneous traits. However, she can also be quite calm and level-headed at times. She is kind to all, and outgoing (she is very extroverted, while her sister is very introverted.) She cares about her sister a lot, even though Violet pretends not to care about her, because Periwinkle knows Violet cares about her deeply. She has a similar power of being able to turn into a neon-yellow chipmunk. She is Asian, and looks much like her mother except she died her hair platinum blonde to match her father. She has a bunch of Guinea pigs. Freshman

Samuel: (Son of Ethan) Samuel is 15 years old, he is a kiss-up like his father, but slightly more powerful. He can turn to sludge and stick to the floor, and force people to stick to him (if they happen to walk over him). He is loyal, devoted, and loves school and being a sidekick. He tries to be cool, but is as nerdy as his dad. He looks just like his dad. Freshman

Barbie Hasbrow: (Daughter of Bailey Hasbrow, the girl who could turn into a ball) Barbie is 16 years old, shy, and can turn into a giant ball like her mother. She likes Gander, but has a low self-esteem after being rejected by the cheerleading squad (AKA the popular girls). She loves books, and is very pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and looks like a Barbie. People make fun of her for being awkward and a sidekick despite having the beauty to be popular. Freshman

Slick: (Son of Bubble Man) Slick is 15 years old, awkward, slightly annoying, and can control/create soap puddles. He wants everyone to call him 'Slickster' or 'The Bubble Master' and wants that to be his sidekick name. His middle name is Susan. He is flirty with Skylar and almost all other girls in the sidekick squad, though they're way out of his league. He's a genuinely nice guy who can't pick up on social cues. He has platinum blonde hair with blue highlights, a nice smile, and always wears polo shirts. Freshman

Razzle: (Daughter of Blurry Girl) Razzle is 16 years old, she is an extreme girly-girl, very perky, and wants her sidekick name to be 'Razzle-Dazzle'. She can make internet screens go blurry. She secretly likes Slick, and has a pet rabbit named Raspberry. She likes all things pink; has purple eyes; long, curly, brown hair; and is roommates with Violet and Periwinkle. She is basically a mix of Pinkie-Pie and Cat Valentine. Freshman

Friggit: (Son of The Icicle) Friggit is 15 years old, extremely nerdy, and no one understands his name (similar to 'frigid') since it was misspelled on his birth certificate. He is best friends with Slick and Samuel, and tries to be a wingman. His only power is to spray water from his fingers, and make ice cubes form in his hand. He wants his sidekick name to be 'The Iceman'. He gets along with Oliver since he has 'similar' powers to him. He has brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Freshman

Gander: (Son of Sitting Duck) Gander is 17 years old, and has an awkward voice like a goose's honk. He is nerdy. He wears a plaid sweater vest and bow tie. Gander has a pet goose named Hank. His power is to grow a goose bill, webbed feet, and feathers. He looks like a stereotypical geek. Freshman

Dixon Ticonderoga: (Son of Pencil Man) Dixon is 18 years old, very gentlemanly, and looks like Dixon Ticonderoga from ANT farm. He is very rich, but also freakishly polite. He is embarrassed to be a sidekick, but hides it behind his shining smile. Any girl who doesn't know he's a sidekick wants to date him. He is able to turn objects black and white. Freshman

Nathan Victrola: (Son of Doctor Victrola) Nathan is 17 years old, and very cool and into popular things. He's nice, chill, and often speaks in slang. His power is when he opens his mouth pop music plays like a boom box, a modern twist on his father's power. He has wild hair and always wears sunglasses. Unlike most students at Sky High, he aspires to be a DJ and DJ's dances at the school. He's the life of any party, which allows some of the nicer heroes to look past his sidekick status. He has a crush on Daisy Carmella. Freshman

Daisy Carmella: (Daughter of Thorn Carmella, the man who could grow flowers from his head, and Nurse Gladys (Lady Spectrum)) Daisy is 16 years old, she is a shy girl who plays the piano and adores soothing or classical music. She doesn't like to admit it, but she actually does enjoy the beats Nathan spins as well, and she has a crush on him. Sometimes people think she's a hippie for sitting in fields and admiring flowers, but she really just likes to get in the mood for piano pieces. She often wears rainbow-colored dresses attributed to her mom. She takes after her father's power to grow flowers in her hand when she sings a certain peaceful song. As she sings the song, flowers grow. Most superheroes wouldn't like such a power, but she adores flowers and being able to grow them. She has a pet dove named Channary. Freshman

Guest stars:

 **Heroes/friends:**

Scorch Kennedy: (By purpledolpin05) (Son of Blue Tornado and Solar Flare) Scorch is 17 years old. He has neck-length, blonde hair with some orange/red highlights, and charcoal brown eyes. He is 5'10". He is feisty, brave, loyal to his friends, and enjoys meeting new people. He looks stoic at first glance but is friendly once you get to know him. He is kind of protective of his sister Cyra. He might not look like it but he is an excellent cook, very charismatic and would attract girls with his signature smile. He can manipulate fire, has super strength, and aims his fire blasts well. He enjoys archery, cooking, and pranks. Sophomore

Cyralean Kennedy (Cyra): (By purpledolpin05) (Daughter of Blue Tornado and Solar Flare) Cyra is 16 years old. She is 5'4" with mid-back length brown hair usually tied in a ponytail or let loose/curled. She has emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a lovely complexion. Wilson tried to go after her, but she rejected him. She is shy and quiet and introverted, but can act confident if someone needs her help. She is smart and intelligent in school, but can be feisty when angered. She is loyal towards friends, and is always willing to help out. She loves to read, swim, help out her friends, and bake. She has the power to control weather with her mind, super smarts, and super speed. Sophomore

Genevieve Yamada (Jenny): (By purpledolpin05) Jenny is 11 years old, about 4'6", and is a bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, slightly dimwitted, and happy-go-lucky girl. She has Sonic Scream and vocal manipulation powers. She loves to read and is best friends with Jamie. She is Asian with pretty, dark hair cut into a bob; large brown eyes; a beauty mark under her left eye; and fair skin.

Kenny: (Made by Writer207) Kenny is 24 years old, and he has the power of pyrokinesis. He was a villain but became a hero, and now lives happily with his girlfriend Bianca. He's now a hero who works with the League of Heroes, but also doubles as a substitute teacher for Sky High. He's very friendly with his students. He has dark, short hair; and brown eyes. (Adult)

Submitted OCs:

 **Heroes/Enemies/Sophomores:**

Vetnia: Vetnia is 16 with intangibility powers, sleek black hair, and honey colored eyes. Junior

Kaya Simmons: Kaya is 16 with electrokinesis and invisibility. She is smart and easy-going but can get tense. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is of average height. Sophomore

Richard Phelps: Richard is 18 with power replication (he can copy another hero's powers by touching them and the power lasts for six hours. He doesn't always know how to control the power, but can keep as far as he knows 10 powers at a time), and invisibility (kept secret). He is a great liar who is average height with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Sophomore

Ash Evers: Ash is 16 with fire manipulation. He has long blonde hair and brown eyes. He is a pessimist, but calls himself a realist. He doesn't like people, and he is the brother of Erica and Carter. He thinks love is stupid and unrealistic. He is easily distracted, absent minded, not great in a fight, doesn't control fire well and burns others, and plays drums and loves instrumental music. Sophomore

 **Heroes/Enemies/Juniors:**

Stacy Yvonne Summers: Stacy is 18 with glamour powers and hypnotism with her siren singing. She is a mean girl, popular, and is the girlfriend of Whiplash. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and is a snippy, rich brat. She dislikes Sakura and Skylar. Junior

Lea Yang: Lea is 17 with charm powers-especially used on guys. She has long, curly black hair, tanned skin, toxic green eyes, long eyelashes, and is super curvy. She loves dressing up, and is a good actress but bad singer. She is concerned with weight and doesn't eat much, is the girlfriend of Whiplash, and has a low self-esteem. Junior

Lucinda Jamie Williams (Lucy): Lucinda is 17 with flight powers. She is a stereotypical popular girl, and has long auburn hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She is the girlfriend of Wilson, and is good at English and grammar but bad at everything else. She loves acting, music, drama, and other arts-stuff, and posts videos of herself singing on YouTube. Junior

 **Heroes/Enemies/Seniors:**

-Reackdof Amrueit: Reackdof is 18, and if you look directly in his eyes he can steal your soul and put it in a tiny purple crystal so your body becomes his slave, though when he is 5 or more miles from his slave he can't command it but his last command is still in effect. He can telepathically release someone from his power, but can only be stopped by crushing the crystal. He is mysterious, and wears dark clothes and has dark hair. Senior

 **Heroes/Friends/Freshmen:**

Tamara Jacqueline Danvers: Tamera is 17, and can manipulate computers/technology, and can also fix them. She is antisocial and shy, with short black hair and blue eyes. She has a Yorkie named Bella and a cat named Oracle, both female. Freshman

Jones Chimokuri Zukikatafuki: Jones is 17, with super speed, geo-leaping, and can also mind-read his sister. He is 5'5" with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He is sarcastic, cool, witty, mysterious, a quick-thinker, and sadistic. He plays guitar, is asexual, and is a friend of Cyd's. He loves pranks, video games, and is fluent in Chinese and Japanese. His best friend is Jonny. Freshman

Sakura Yuki Snowflower: Sakura is 16, with water and earth manipulation, and can speak to animals. She is close to Adam, 5'5", and has tanned skin, cyan green eyes, mid-back length jet black hair, and is often barefoot. She is tomboyish, and has cat ears and a tail. She has a fire ferret named Fireball/Furball. Freshman

Jack: Jack is 18, with super strength. He is 5'9" with dirty brown hair and blue eyes. He is American and mysterious. Freshman

Ethan Hunterson: Ethan is 16, and can control lightning and storms and powerful winds when he is angry. He is the best friend of Lacey Winchester, and has slightly-tanned skin, because he is from California. He has blonde hair, washed-out blue eyes, and often wears skinny jeans, a beanie, dark-colored shirts, sweatshirts, and a shark tooth necklace. He enjoys walks around the campus. He is hostile, and is only comfortable with Lacey, his crush. Freshman

Elizabeth Hart (Liz): Elizabeth is 15, with electricity manipulation. She is hard and stony on the outside, but fragile and broken inside. She is hard to befriend but loyal, with green eyes and platinum blonde hair. Freshman

Daniel Spencer Barton (Danny): Daniel is 17, with super speed, electricity manipulation, can use telepathy to talk to his sister. He has short, sandy brown hair, warm brown eyes, is about 5'10', very muscular, and very skinny. He has many, many scars. He looks like Spencer List, is rough and tough on the outside but soft and gooey on the inside, and has a soft spot for animals. He likes to be in the animal house behind Sky High, and has a crush on Lilly Stronghold. He is protective of his sister, five minutes older than his sister, and calls Breana Bre-Bre. Freshman

Nina Stacy McMillan: Nina is 17, with super strength and telekinesis. She is a friend of Danny and Breana, and has reddish-brown wavy mid-back length hair, light caramel skin that is tanned, cinnamon brown eyes, is 5'4', with retractable wings that ombre from warm medium brown where they meet her skin to deep medium red tips. She is outgoing, friendly, tough, confident around boys, no-nonsense, and comes off as bossy. She is heroic, and she can fly with her wings. Her favorite color is blue. Freshman

Yoona: Yoona is 17, with hypnotic singing. She is very cold when first met but becomes friendly. She likes to sing but doesn't think she's good, she likes I'm Yoona from Girls Generation, and loves chocolate. She is Korean and lashes out at people. Freshman

 **Heroes/Friends/Sophomores:**

Kinsey: Kinsey is 17, and can morph into other people. She is 5'5", a tomboy, and has shoulder-length blue hair. She is American, a friend of Yoona, and likes to dance but doesn't think she's good. She loves pizza, and is nice but can get very angry. Sophomore

Jace: Jace is 18, with super speed. He looks like Dylan O' Brien, and likes to draw and eat popcorn. Sophomore

Gabriel Reyes: Gabriel is 16, with superstength and superspeed. He has combed back black hair, is goofy with average intelligence, and is protective of his friends. He is only serious when necessary, and is nice, helpful, tall at about 5' 7", and a friend of Tara (Writer207's OC). Sophomore

Carter Evers: Carter is 18, with earth manipulation. He has dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and is tough but more bark than bite. He is intelligent, hard-working, and likes planning and not spontaneously acting. He is clueless to social cues, and loves social media and chili fries. Sophomore

Erica Evers: Erica is 16, with ice manipulation. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and is flexible, happy, and bubbly. Sometimes she freezes rooms on accident or when provoked. She is positive, and good at art and baking. Sophomore

Jonathan Luke Williams (John): Johnathan is 18, with flight and telekinesis. He drifted apart from his sister, which is why he came to Sky High. He loves Goosebumps, and likes cute kitten videos. He has dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. His favorite color is army green. Sophomore

Landon Hershall: Landon is 18, with light brown, shaggy hair. He is stocky, with tanned skin, and can brings to life a person's worst nightmares. He hates his powers and views himself as a freak, and believes in not using them but will when angered. He keeps to himself, and is sullen and hostile but means well. He is a friend but is viewed as an enemy. He is a friend of Snow Queen. Sophomore

 **Heroes/Friends/Juniors:**

Hendrix Oruspond Elidcrix: Hendrix is 17, and creates a purple laser bow that changes form and has electricity manipulation, and a utility belt with many weapons. He is agile, loves money, is a bounty hunter, and is an enemy but could be paid to be a friend. He has scars, including one scar that goes across his right eye. He dresses in all black, has a black suit of armor and knight helmet made of bulletproof glass, has short black hair, and is mysterious. He has one green eye and one pale green eye, and is 5'9". Junior

 **Sidekicks/Friends/Freshmen:**

Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuki: Tracy is 18, with metamorphosis, dimension travel, and can mind read her brother. She is a sidekick planning to dig up dirt on the school's intentions for the Sky High newspaper. She is 5'3", Asian with tan skin, mid-back length black hair with brownish streaks, a faint scar on her left cheek, and brown eyes. She is socially awkward, clumsy, breaks and wears comfortable t-shirts and long trousers. She loves hoodies and fanfiction and comics, and is very boyish. Freshman

Johnny Maximus Gardener: Johnny is 17, with super speed though he can't run too fast, and dim firelight. He is tall at 5'7", with tanned skin, a scar over his left eye, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He is adventurous, extroverted, best friends with Jones, and he loves wolves. He is a comic book fan, and has a brown female dog named Cocoa. He has a crush on Yuki Hama. Freshman

Lacey Winchester: Lacey is 16, and sees into the future (her eyes turn bright yellow when this happens) and freezes time uncontrollably, though if she touches someone while time is stopped, she can unfreeze them in time. She wears a lucky bandana which is baby blue with a white design, and wears denim jeans and lacy country-style shirts. She has peachy skin, light freckles, dark brown eyes, brown hair that's let-down, and a faint southern accent. She has a horse named Belle, miniature anxiety attacks, and is tough when provoked. Freshman

Dominic Gonzalez: Dominic is 17, and talks to animals but can't control them. He has a golden retriever named Juno, and is a friend of Tara. He is tall with dark hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. His best friend is Juno, and people think he's weird for talking to animals. He is easy-going, and means well and does well. Freshman

Breana Destiny Barton: Breana is 17, with super smarts, weak energy manipulation, and can use telepathy to talk to her brother. She has wavy brunette hair with natural blonde highlights, pale green eyes bordered with forest green, freckles across her nose and face and shoulders, is very thin, and is 5' 3". She is slightly wary of guys and has scars that cover half her body. She is extremely shy, very skittish, and has a temper. She has nightmares and flashbacks, gets annoyed by Danny's protectiveness, and trouble gaining weight because of enhanced metabolism. She has asthma, knows French, Spanish, Russian, and sign-language, calls Danny (her brother) Dan-Dan, is good at hacking computers, and is partially deaf. Freshman

 **Sidekicks/Friends/Sophomores:**

Justin: Justin is 18, with intelligence. He is cold when you first meet him but becomes friendly, looks like Kim Taehyung, and likes to sing and eat jelly beans. Sophomore

Tara Harrison: Tara is 17, and can shoot small blue fireworks from her hands that may potentially blind or deafen her opponents. She is a friend of Dominic, and has dark hair, brown eyes, and is short. She is nice, smart, and believes in energy, enthusiasm, and hard work over superpower type. She is similar to Lilly and a friend of Lilly. Sophomore

Kylie Kinney: Kylie is 18, with poison immunity. She is a friend of Jerry Drew, is tall at about 5' 11", and has blonde hair and green eyes. She is a black belt, a realist, and likes to braid hair and loves Batman. Sophomore

Jerry Drew: Jerry is 17, with superpower manipulation (can give temporary powers to anyone) and resistance to physical pain. He is a friend of Kylie Kinney and Barry Drew (brother). He is almost 5'9", with brown hair, brown eyes, and believes beauty is overrated. Sophomore

Barry Drew: Barry is 16, with superhuman senses and heat sensing abilities. He is blind and 6'1", with brown hair. He wears sunglasses, has a cane to move around which also acts as a bow staff when a button is pushed, and admires Kylie Kinney. Sophomore

 **Sidekicks/Friends/Juniors:**

Samuel Martin Perry: Samuel is 17, and can shrink to one inch but can't grow taller than his actual height. He likes to pull pranks, has an average height, and is friendly but gets lonely and depressed without his friends and talks to himself. He is energetic and hides behind a smile. Junior

Fredrick Macon: Fredrick is 18, with super speed and a green laser knife. He has a parakeet, and has short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is 5'10". He likes pizza, has a phobia of heights, and can't control his powers. Junior

 **Pets: (Name, description, gender, owner)**

Cocoa the large, brown dog (fem) (Johnny Gardener)

Juno the Golden Retriever (fem) (Dominic Gonzalez)

Bella the Yorkie (fem) (Tamara Danvers)

Oracle the cat (fem) (Tamara Danvers)

Belle the horse (fem) (Lacey Winchester)

Guinea Pigs (masc and fem) (Periwinkle)

Sylvia the arctic fox (fem) (Snow Queen)

Patricia the parakeet (fem) (Fredrick Macon)

Marshmallow the chipmunk (masc) (Lilly Stronghold)

Hank the goose (masc) (Gander)

Raspberry the rabbit (fem) (Razzle)

Channary the dove (fem) (Daisy Carmella)

Fireball the fire ferret (fem) (Sakura Snowflower)

Here's the link to the OC forum for further information:

forum/OC-Submission/187565/


	8. The Calderan Dictatorship

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in January, there was testing and various issues/illnesses, I know I should have updated anyway but I couldn't bring myself to. Oh well, I'll try to make two chapters this month to make up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Now for reviews!**

 **Brentinator: I'm glad you enjoyed, and thanks for understanding! Yikes, sounds wild. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Aww, I'm glad you enjoyed so much! (Gasps) Tracy! Mind your language! XD! Oh boy, Jones sure has plans for** ** _his_** **future at Sky High. YES! Blast is so adorable, I'm shipping them so hard! Yes, Dr. Medulla looked too much like Philip to not be from Baaaaaaaah. So many ships going on, it makes me so happy! :D! Oh yeah, Cyra/Hunter is so shippable. Hmm…I don't really know which of Hunter's parents is a shapeshifter. Hunter probably won't go into detail, since they don't talk about their birth gender (thus not talking about their birth parents). Hey, Ms. Burgess** ** _could_** **be related to Ambrose, who knows? Yeah, I made up the history because it sounded cool and made sense. Thanks for the review!**

 **Amyiah: Yup, Cyd and Shelby rock! Thanks for the review!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah, I added lots of background and history to help legitimize some stuff. True, I think Daria will be a lesbian because I like having more diverse characters in stories. Yeah, especially with GMW ending, we need to give tribute to the characters! Plus, Ms. Burgess is just so superhero-oriented, it totally worked out. Really? Wow, that's actually really sweet to know you like the story enough to read that much. :)! Thanks for the review!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah! So many awesome new people are coming in, and your OCs will be sprinkled throughout, too! Oh, really? Thanks for telling me, I didn't know that was a myth! XD! No sweat, I do the same thing. Thanks for the reviiiiiiiiew! XD!**

 **Leana: I'll check them out when I have the time! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich02: Merry February now! XD! Whoops, skipped January. :P. I'm glad you're enjoying! Yes, Moonlight will be continued it's just that Writer207 and I are a little busy right now. Well, I don't know about the lord, but I certainly practice writing very hard so I can do well for all you readers! It's nice to see you** ** _this_** **year! XD! (It's so hard to believe 2016 is already over). Thanks for the review!**

 **Dog with btr: I'm glad you're enjoying! I'll try to fit your OC in soon, but keep in mind OCs are side characters and thus will not show up as much as main characters/freshmen. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: Glad you enjoyed! I know, Coach Boomer flirting is kind of weird. XD! I know, I'm loving Professor Elast! Yeah, the history was fun to come up with. Well, I'm glad you can bear the waiting! Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I'm glad you liked that, it took some studying! XD! I know, it's weird to think of superheroes before the time of comic books, but who knows? I mean, Sky high already claims that Principle Powers made the Grand Canyon, so that implies heroes have been around for a LONG time. Oh yeah, Mr. Boy is awesome. I'm glad you said that about Slick, because now I can tell you my favorite joke: Slick IS going places! Not college, but places. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad that all the parts were awesome! XD! Yeah, Slick is definitely a very prominent character (since he can't keep his mouth shut) and Ms. Burgess is a teacher I'd love to have. Yeah, it's hard for me to remember the OCs too. So far, the OCs that I have the easiest time remembering are Lilly, Friggit, and Slick, because they appear the most often. I may have took a little too much time on this chapter (whoops!) but at least it's hear now! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: (Two reviews) 1. Yay, I'm amazing! Never would've guessed if you didn't say so. XD! Sometimes I get tired when reading long chapters, but if you like long chapters then I'm glad you're happy! Well, I try very hard to make the dialogue and humor very realistic, because isn't verbal humor what Disney's all about? I'm glad that I'm doing well! Really? That's cool! I watch Sky High (or parts of Sky High) all the time, especially when I'm about to write a part of Sky High that corresponds with the movie. Oh Mighty Med…I MISS YOU! (Bursts into tears). Okay, okay, just give me a second to calm down…I'm good. XD! Yeah, this story will have many chapters because I guess I want a 'crowning glory' type of achievement on this sight. Let's just say, this is to make up for the loss of Elite Force! Yes! Girl power rocks, and Bree and Skylar are the easiest characters for me to write. Let's just say, there's going to be lots of sisterly stuff in this chapter, too. 2. Well, there's too many OCs for you all to keep track of, so I needed an informative list! XD! I'm glad it's doing its job. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Anonymous: Of course, there will be plenty of Cyd/Kaz in upcoming chapters. Maybe not right now, but there'll definitely be dates and dances in the future. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, guys! You seriously flatter me with all these reviews. I don't deserve it with how late I usually am, thanks for sticking with the story! I've been busy lately, but all we can do is hope some time clears up in my schedule! Anyway, on to the story!**

 **That afternoon…**

Skylar trudged down the stairs from her dorm into the kitchen. All she could think about was the History lesson Mr. Boy had given them…and the information Slick supplied. Was it possible that dark magic existed? Was it still being practiced on Earth? Skylar had heard about dark magic being practiced on some other planets, mostly by the Annihilator and other big-league villains, but never within Earth's solar system. She supposed she could call some buddies on other planets to see if anything unusual had happened…just not Neptune. Neptune still had the worst reception!

At that moment, Skylar bumped into someone and they fell backwards. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," cried Skylar.

"Eh, it's all right," said Friggit. "What were you doing, anyway?"

Skylar shrugged. "Just thinking about school, I guess."

"You looked upset," said Friggit.

"I guess…I'm just thinking about Mr. Boy's history class and…"

"You mean, what Slick said about dark magic still existing?" asked Friggit. Friggit started to chuckle. "Dude, he was joking. Slick loves to mess with people, it's his thing! Believe me, he was just trying to scare you."

Skylar nodded slowly. She was still trying to process the fact that Friggit had just called her 'dude'. "Well, he succeeded," Skylar said, awkwardly.

"Whoa, someone scared the great Skylar Storm herself?"

"I wasn't that-"

Before she could continue, Friggit started talking again. "I was coming up here to get you, actually. Bree said she wanted to speak with you. She's in the kitchen."

"Why, is something wrong?" asked Skylar.

"I don't know," said Friggit. "It seemed to be really important."

Skylar nodded seriously. "I'm on my way."

Xxx

"What is it?" Skylar asked, bursting into the kitchen.

"How was your first day?" asked Bree, excitement seeming to flow through her.

"Really?" asked Skylar. " _This_ is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Pshh, of course not," said Bree. "I just needed a way to start the conversation. You'll never guess who was just talking to me!"

"Was it Ron Wilson?!"

"Skylar, you're the only one who thinks he's a celebrity," said Bree, rolling her eyes. "I just talked to…Wilson!" she said, slowing down for dramatic effect. "He wants me to be his girlfriend!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" shouted Skylar. "When exactly did this happen?!"

"About ten minutes ago."

"When did you even leave the dorm?!"

"Like I said, about ten minutes ago."

"Why?!"

"I left my notebook in class, and decided to walk and enjoy the view instead of superspeed!"

Skylar dragged a hand down her face. "Wilson's a jerk! Cyra specifically told me this!"

"You don't know him like I do!" defended Bree.

"May I remind you, you've known him for _about ten minutes_?!" Skylar practically shouted.

"Come on, I'm only trying this out!" said Bree. She started to blush, and even twirled her hair a bit. Skylar had never seen Bree act so girly, but according to Chase, she used to be a lot girlier before she moved to the Bionic Island. "He's a junior, you know."

"And you're only a freshman!" stated Skylar. "This is creepy!"

"But school status isn't based on age here," said Bree. "He's not a creepy old guy, anyway. He's seventeen, and so am I."

"I should've trusted Leo when he told me Sagittarius's are shifty…" grumbled Skylar.

"Hey, no reason to get rude," said Bree, holding up a hand.

Skylar sighed. With so much on her mind regarding school, she wasn't in the mood for arguing with her best friend. "You know what? I trust you. But if he breaks your heart like Cyra says he will, I will _break him_."

Bree smiled and patted Skylar's shoulder. "I know you will," she said, in a teasing voice. "Now come on, we need to celebrate like real teenage girls with successful love lives!"

"In other words, not us."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've already recorded some chick flicks we can watch!"

Skylar froze. " _OLIVER_! Come quick! Bree's torturing me!"

Bree stuck out her tongue, playfully. "Oh come on, when will you like more girly things?"

"When pigs fly, Bree."

"What about when people fly?" asked Bree, pointing out the window at Nina doing aerial backflips.

"Come on, let's go for a walk instead," said Skylar. "If I know you, and believe me, I do, you ran right back to the dorm after Wilson asked you to be his girlfriend to tell me. Which means, we need to retrieve your notebook."

Bree froze, remembering her real reason for leaving the dorms. "Oh, come on! Fine, you get out of chick-flicks for now, but mark my words, Skylar Storm, I _will_ get you to act girly."

"Maybe I'll humor you on your birthday," said Skylar. "Or I could pummel you. My agreement on physical violence during holidays still stands."

Xxx

The next day, all the heroes reported to the gym. "We're sparring again!" shouted Coach Boomer. "If I see any of you lagging, you'll have to stand holding a one-hundred pound weight for approximately twenty minutes. Do I make myself CLEAR?!" He boomed the last part.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" shouted all the freshmen.

"Then it's go time!" shouted Professor Elast.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Oliver, Kaz, Leo, Cyd, Shelby, Taylor, Logan, Kate, and Spark all gathered in one corner with some warm-up equipment. Spark was leading the group in some stretches to start them out.

"Should I tell Spark the leg warmers aren't doing her any favors, or should I let Kaz tell her," whispered Shelby to Cyd.

"Hey, I don't want my boyfriend getting pummeled!" hissed Cyd. "We'll wait for Adam to say something stupid about it."

"Why're you telling me to touch my toes when I'm wearing shoes?" asked Adam. Before Spark could answer his question, Adam tossed his shoes off. "Oh well, problem solved!"

"Or maybe he isn't aware of anything going on right now," Cyd corrected.

"Hey, Jumbo!" shouted Coach Boomer. "Shoes on, or you'll have to lift the weight!"

"Ooh, I can do that!" Adam said, excitedly. He then grabbed the nearest weight – a two-hundred pounder – and tossed it over his head, nearly hitting Elizabeth.

"Hey, watch it!" she screamed.

"Watch what?" asked Adam.

Coach Boomer sighed. "I keep forgetting you have superstrength. I just kind of assume you have the opposite of supersmarts."

"Super-stupidity?" asked Chase. "Believe me, he has that too."

I can toss weights too!" shouted Shelby, before trying and failing to lift up two five-pound weights. "Never mind!"

"At least it's not like opening a ketchup bottle," added Kate. "Now _that's_ impossible!"

Bree face-palmed. "Guys, you're not making us look good."

" _Bionics_ ," groaned Coach Boomer, walking away.

"Hey, that's bionic-ist!" shouted Adam.

"Once again, super-stupidity," groaned Chase.

"Okay, kids, get to work!" shouted Professor Elast. "If you aren't bleeding by the end of class, then you haven't done your job!"

"I'm starting to see why Coach Boomer's into her…" muttered Chase.

"Totally ship them, already planning the wedding," Shelby whispered to Chase.

"Okay, Shelby!" Cyd cut in. "I'm going to teach you how to do a roundhouse kick!"

"W-what?!" asked Shelby.

"Don't worry, there's mats all over the gym. You won't get hurt!" said Cyd.

Shelby gulped as Cyd led her to a mat. "Now _this_ I'm interested in seeing," said Oliver.

"Just position your left leg sturdily in front of you," said Cyd, demonstrating. "Then bring your right leg as high as you can in a circular motion while also using your weight to put strength into the kick. Then, bring your right leg down in front of you."

"How do you know all this, but can't find the square root of twenty-five?" asked Shelby.

"Eh, the only important math is the math that tells me how far the person I want to kick is from me," said Cyd.

"You mean measurements?"

"Ugh, no, I hate learning measurements. Is it centimeters or inches, people?!"

"Right?!" shouted Kaz. "Cyd gets me!"

Shelby groaned. "How are you two soulmates?"

"Hey Cyd!" shouted another guy, Jones, running up to them. "Wanna spar?"

"Don't make moves on my woman!" gasped Kaz.

Jones gagged. "I'm asexual, dude, that's gross."

"Oh, in that case, go ahead," said Kaz.

"I already made Gander cry, let's see what I can do to you," smirked Jones.

"Gander isn't a part of this class," Taylor interjected.

"Oh…then I owe Gander an apology…" murmured Jones.

"You're on, dude!" said Cyd, as they both ran off.

"I'm seeing the beginning of a beautiful, and terrifying, friendship," said Logan, cheerfully.

"Nothing's better than friendship," agreed Shelby, in an equally cheerful voice.

"I still can't believe one time-traveler is dating a hero, and the other is dating a bionic. What're the odds?" asked Bree.

"The odds are even lower than Oliver's chances with Skylar," Chase immediately calculated.

"Hey! That was mean…" said Oliver.

Xxx

Skylar had barely been able to focus all day. She was too eager to get to lunch and finish her conversation with Daria. Maybe Daria had misspoken. Maybe Caldera wasn't in danger. Maybe…maybe Skylar should've been paying attention to Mr. Boy, because she'd just been called on.

"Skylar? Ms. Storm?" snapped Mr. Boy, growing frustrated. When Skylar finally looked him in the eye, he sighed. "Look, I know this isn't hero school but-"

"But what?" asked Skylar, in a challenging voice.

Mr. Boy sighed again. "But you still have to pay attention! You may learn something valuable here."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Skylar mumbled. "What was the question?"

"What are the two most popular ways a powerless person can obtain powers?" Skylar's face brightened up. "And don't get any ideas!" Mr. Boy added.

Skylar huffed. "The answer is falling into a vat of toxic waste or getting bit by a radioactive insect."

"You got that half right," said Mr. Boy. "Nowadays the most popular ways are falling into a vat of toxic waste or inhaling another hero's removed powers."

"That sounds like cannibalism," whimpered Lilly.

"Cool!" cheered Slick.

"Not if the powers were your own," Periwinkle added. "Then you're just taking back what's yours."

"Not if your own powers were tampered with," snipped Skylar.

"I didn't mean it like that," gasped Periwinkle, sounding sorry.

"Can it, Per," barked Violet. "It's not your fault that Skylar's bitter."

"I am not-"

"Class!" shouted Mr. Boy. "Class!" Mr. Boy's attempts at keeping his class from going to the dogs was failing.

"BE QUIET!" thundered a voice from the hall. Coach Boomer moved into the doorway, casting his glare across the class. All the sidekicks immediately shrank back, secretly fearing the sonic-screaming coach. "I was in the middle of an important meeting with Professor Elast!"

"Does that mean you were snogging her?" taunted Slick.

Coach Boomer crossed the room in a heartbeat and held Slick up by the collar of his shirt. "You wanna say that again to my _face_?"

Slick gulped and said nothing.

Mr. Boy shut his eyes and ran a tired hand through his hair. "Can we just get back to the lesson please? Barbie, would you read and answer the next question?"

"Uh…a radioactive zombie is charging at your hero, do you hand him: a) his silver-tipped crossbow, b) a wooden spike, c)…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Skylar. "If I'm already holding a crossbow, why don't I just shoot the zombie?"

"Yeah, and since when do zombies attack heroes?" asked Lacey.

"Most of these tests were made in the eighties," said Mr. Boy. "Things were…different then."

"And as for Skylar's question," said Samuel. "We're hero support. If our hero asks for a crossbow, we hand it to him."

"Or her," added Lilly.

"That's so stupid," snapped Skylar. "I'm perfectly capable of shooting a zombie! I used to take lessons from my friend Jordan!"

"Why'd you stop?" asked Periwinkle.

"Well, she's also into alien strangling games, so I had to get out of there _fast_ ," gulped Skylar.

"Skylar's better suited for handling weapons than most freshman heroes," said Tracy. "I mean, have you seen Chase?"

"Or Kate," added Violet.

"You do realize they have commando apps, right?" asked Skylar. "Kate's was reactivated so Coach Boomer could help her train and manage it."

"Oh…" said Dominic. "That explains why they're…the way they are."

"Stay on topic, students!" said Mr. Boy. "Skylar, handing weapons to a hero isn't so bad. We still get to train with them, after all."

"Well, I want to use 'em," said Skylar.

"Maybe one day…" murmured Mr. Boy, not having the heart to tell her that as long as she's a sidekick, that day will never come.

"Can we just move on to the next question?" Periwinkle asked, once again trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Thank you, Periwinkle," Mr. Boy heaved. "Next question, anyone?"

"I can't decide between a) bitten by a radioactive tiger or b) bitten by a regular tiger and then exposed to radiation," said Breana, reading the question to herself.

"What's with all the radioactive predators?" asked Johnny.

"It was the eighties, okay?!" snapped Mr. Boy, before calming his voice and taking a few breaths. Something told him this was going to be one of the most challenging classes he'd yet to face…

Xxx

Skylar rushed towards the lunchroom, running right into someone and knocking them over. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Skylar?" asked Bree, looking up at the person who'd knocked her over. "Are you also rushing to hear Daria's story?"

Skylar blushed and nodded. "I can't help it! I need to know if Caldera is in danger!"

Bree smiled. "Of course you do. Come on, let's go get the full story."

Bree and Skylar entered the cafeteria. Bree offered to get Skylar's lunch, since she knew Skylar would be too antsy to wait in the lunch line. Skylar sat at a table and tapped her foot against the ground, occasionally alternating to drum her fingers against the table. Still, Daria didn't come.

Bree arrived a few minutes later carrying two trays of milk, pizza, salads, and some other things Skylar didn't bother to look at. Bree chuckled. "Good thing I didn't get chocolate milk. By the looks of it, your blood sugar levels are already through the roof!"

Skylar rolled her eyes and gestured for Bree to sit beside her. "Daria still hasn't shown up. She's gonna show up, right? _Right_?!"

"Really good thing that I didn't get the chocolate milk."

"Bree!" screamed Skylar. "This is serious!"

Bree chuckled. "Well, you can stop freaking out because she's coming over to us right now."

Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. "Daria! Finish the story!"

"What, no 'hi'? No 'how was your day'?" teased Daria. Skylar just gave her an annoyed look. "Fine, fine. Where were we?"

"You were about to tell me who's dictating Caldera!" exclaimed Skylar.

"Oh, right," said Daria. "Believe it or not, it's these two teenagers!"

Skylar face-palmed. " _Daria_. About ninety percent of Calderans appear to be teenagers! _Be specific!_ " Daria opened her mouth as though to continue, so Skylar added. "We all look the same!" Daria closed her mouth and thought some more.

"Well, one's a guy and one's a girl," said Daria.

"Pshh, that really narrows it down," said Bree, sarcastically.

"Would you people stop interrupting?" snapped Daria. "If I recall right, their names are…Scarlett and Experion. Ring a bell?"

Skylar's face froze in shock, while Bree's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Experion…I think you told me about him. He's the one that tried to take you to the Annihilator, right?" When Skylar didn't respond, but continued staring off into the distance, Bree added. "Skylar…?"

"By the looks of it, I'd say Skylar just had an epiphany," said Daria, seeming amused.

"I had an epiphany once," said Adam, coming to sit beside them. "It was…strange."

"Adam, I don't think you know what 'epiphany' means," said Bree. "Because believe me, you've _never_ had one." Adam was about to continue, so Bree added. "Spare me the details, please."

"Scarlett and Experion…" repeated Skylar, in an impossibly small voice, as though she didn't even hear them. "Are you…sure about that?"

Daria scrunched her face up in thought. "Um, yes. Why, do you know them?"

"Experion was a villain that Skylar fought," said Bree, immediately. "She's never mentioned a 'Scarlett'."

"Actually…that's not entirely true," said Skylar. "I did know Experion and Scarlett. They were my best friends."

"Oh, whew!" interrupted Daria. "I had no idea they were friends before becoming dictators. I just assumed they were married or something. It's so hard to tell how old you Calderans are!"

"Skylar, why didn't you tell me?" asked Bree, blatantly ignoring Daria.

"I-It's been hard to talk about Caldera since I lost my powers," said Skylar. "There's so much to explain, and you and Chase – particularly Chase – do _not_ always make it easy. Besides, I was a little embarrassed that I believed Experion instead of Oliver when he came to Mighty Med to kidnap me."

"But I'm your sister, Skylar," said Bree. "You can tell me anything. Besides, Oliver's totally forgiven you. I don't think he's biologically capable of holding a grudge against you."

"Scarlett and Experion have taken over a few neighboring planets," continued Daria, gently. "I heard Baaaaaaaaah was easy to overpower, but they didn't want it." Bree shot Daria a ' _now's not the time_ ' look.

"Why isn't anyone helping the other planets?" asked Skylar.

"Like I said before, no one wants to 'get involved' these days," said Daria. "I swear, one day I'll become an intergalactic police officer. This universe _really_ needs one!" Daria tried to humor Skylar, since Skylar seemed to be reaching the point-of-no-return of horror. Luckily, Bree seemed to have a better idea of what to say to make her sister feel better.

"They weren't evil when I knew them," said Skylar. "They were…good people. I wonder what changed them?"

"Maybe one day you'll know," said Bree.

Daria sighed. "Look, maybe now's not the right time to tell you this, but I think it's best that I get this out in the open. I heard…there are…others on Caldera. These people, they all wear masks, and no one who's managed to get footage of Caldera can identify them. I'm not sure what they're planning, but if I were to guess, I'd say they're assembling a hit-team. They've also been importing more metals and machinery onto the planet. Whatever they're planning, it's big. I'd…be worried, if I were you."

Skylar gulped, looking like she was going to choke on the few bites of lunch she'd had.

"You were right, Daria," said Bree, her voice tight. "Now was _definitely_ not the right time to tell us this."

"I need air," Skylar suddenly said, before stumbling out the door of the cafeteria.

"Skylar, wait!" shouted Bree, standing up. However, before Bree could leave, Daria grabbed her wrists. "Quick question, since Calderans don't age normally, how old is Skylar?"

"Why does that matter?!"

"I think you've realized by now, I'm a collector of knowledge," said Daria. Upon Bree's suspicious glare, Daria added. "What? It's not like I'm gonna sell her secrets on the black market or something. I just want to know about Calderan biology."

Bree rolled her eyes and said as quickly as possible. "Calderans are babies for twenty-five years, so I'm going to assume Skylar's forty-something. Did you get that? Okay, good, see ya!" With that, Bree rushed out the door to find her traumatized sister.

Xxx

"Skylar! Skylar!" shouted Bree, superspeeding down the halls of the high school and across the campus. "Where are you?!" Bree knew Skylar could be _very_ stubborn even to an annoying point, but she never thought her sister would run away from her problems.

Bree returned to running around, her panic mounting by the second. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was really about five minutes of superspeeding everywhere she could think of, Bree came across Skylar sitting against a tree in the – possibly synthetic – woods behind the freshman dorms. "Thank god, Skylar!" cried Bree. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"How long was that, four minutes?" teased Skylar.

"Five, actually," snapped Bree.

"Wow, finding me must have been important to you."

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy!" groaned Bree, stretching her back and legs. "No matter how fast I can run, I can't super-find people. It's not like I have super-senses like Chase…dang it, I should've asked for his help!"

Skylar chuckled. "I just needed some time to think by myself."

Bree sighed. "I know, you sound better, though."

"I'm feeling better, too," sighed Skylar. "I guess I was just surprised that Scarlett was evil. I mean, I loved Experion – as a friend, of course – but it should be different with your girlfriends – once again, as friends." Bree chuckled when she saw Skylar blush at her careless word choice. "I just thought Scar would be better, you know? I thought she'd stick beside good and moral and…me."

Bree sat down beside Skylar, and put an arm around her. "You called Scarlett 'Scar'? That's an…interesting nickname. Especially since, if she looks like you, she shouldn't have any scars."

Skylar started to laugh, and the tension began to diffuse. "You know we're not literally carbon-copies, right? She could've…dyed her hair purple, for all I know."

"You dyed your hair blonde."

"Point taken."

Bree smiled. "You know, I could call you a nickname. What about 'Sky'?"

Skylar shook her head. "No…I don't like nicknames. Experion used to call me 'Sky'. When I found out he was evil…the name didn't have meaning to me anymore. Because I clearly didn't have meaning to him."

Bree sighed. "Well, if the 'Experion' part of your past ever heals, I'd be more than happy to start calling you 'Sky'. I mean, I couldn't call you 'Lar' as a nickname, now could I?"

"What do you do when your best friends are evil?" Skylar asked, quietly. "Scarlett…Experion…even I was evil, once."

"Hey, that wasn't really you," Bree corrected. "Everyone deserves a choice, but if you've been dealt the worst hand in a game, you can hardly judge the player. Heck, there's probably a _lot_ of weird things you could say about fifteen-year-old Bree trapped in a laboratory in the basement, but that's not me now, right?"

Skylar chuckled. "Surely you didn't kill people like I had to."

Bree pretended to be unfazed by Skylar's words. "Well, I used to French-kiss a wall. I think that's almost as bad." At that, Skylar laughed even harder, and this time Bree knew it was genuine. "Did you know I was once evil, too?"

"What?!" asked Skylar, shocked that Bree hadn't already told her.

"Yeah," said Bree, sounding way too calm. "Well, sort of. There was a…situation, I guess, with my bionics, called the Triton App. Chase would have a better description, but it's basically this remote controlled thing in all bionics that allows them to be controlled by whoever holds the remote. Except, Krane and Gao could use their minds to control it. Like I said, I can't really describe it. I guess…I'm all human, right? No robotic limbs, no synthetic brain, no android heart, but…the Triton App takes that away. It makes a bionic more robot than human." Bree flinched at her own words, and Skylar knew how hard that was for Bree to say. She knew how damaging the words 'more robot than human' could be for a bionic, especially for Adam, Bree, and Chase, who'd spent most of their early years like robots…lab rats. "It made us do some really bad stuff. I don't really remember much from being under the Triton App, and I don't remember killing anyone, but it was almost as bad as the Annihilator controlling you. The Triton App took away our wills. At least you could think enough to defeat the Annihilator and try to rule the world on your own, we could do nothing but obey whoever was controlling us, even if we died in the process. Granted, Chase did break out of the Triton App once."

Skylar smiled. "You learn something new every day."

"No kidding."

"Thanks for telling me, Bree," Skylar continued.

"Thanks for telling me about Scarlett and Experion," said Bree. "I know you aren't telling me the full story-" she added, catching the look in Skylar's eyes. "But you can tell me whenever you're ready. I'm your sister, Skylar. Not Scarlett. I'm here for you."

Skylar wrapped her arm around Bree and said. "Thanks…" Because she didn't know what else could be said.

Xxx

 **Later that day…**

Bree sat in the kitchen, watching Oliver, Cyd, Taylor, and Kaz attempt to make dinner for the freshmen. Skylar hadn't arrived yet, so Bree assumed she was staying after school to make up for any work she'd missed while she was absent.

"AHH!" screamed Kaz, as he accidentally lit his hand up with his fire power, effectively burning all the groceries in his hands.

"Kaz!" screamed Oliver, spraying Kaz with his water powers and soaking all the groceries.

"Where's Thermo-Hands when you need him?!" groaned Taylor, smelling the smoke.

"It's okay, I'll handle this," said Cyd, grabbing a dishrag to wipe up the water. However, Cyd slipped and fell, accidentally dropping the dishrag. "Catch it, Taylor!"

"I can't even see what you're talking about!" shouted Taylor. "I'm blind, you meathead!"

"For your information, we're having fish for dinner!"

"Cyd! Fish is a meat!"

Then, since Taylor couldn't see where she was stepping, she slipped on a puddle and fell on top of Oliver, knocking him over.

"Ooh! Pile time!" shouted Adam, running across the room.

" _No!_ " screamed Taylor, Oliver, and Cyd as Adam launched himself into the air. He came down hard on Taylor's back, crushing Oliver and Cyd beneath them.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a chiropractor," groaned Cyd.

"Did somebody say, 'chiropractor'?" asked Chase, entering the kitchen. "In case you didn't know, I'm an authorized chiropractor in the Philippians."

"Ick, I don't want _your_ hands all over me," gagged Cyd.

"Do you even know how to spell 'chiropractor'?" asked Shelby, walking in.

"People! It's a small kitchen!" cried Oliver.

"Duh," said Cyd. "It's spelled K-I-R-O-P-R-A-K-T-O-R."

"Wow, that's better spelling than I expected from you," said Chase. "Superhero school must be doing you wonders."

"Come on, guys," groaned Bree. "It's already six o' clock. People are going to be expecting dinner soon."

"New plan," said Oliver. "I'll prepare drinks, Chase will supervise Kaz preparing the fish, Taylor will preheat the oven and put the food in, Adam will clean up the mess-"

"Ooh! Fun!" interrupted Adam, grabbing an entire bottle of bubble bath and two sponges, goggles, and rubber gloves.

"-On second thought, Shelby will clean up the mess," Oliver continued, as Adam pouted. "And for the vegetables-"

"Hey, do we have someone with saws for hands?" asked Kaz. "That would be convenient!"

"Or this," said Oliver, holding up a small cutting knife. "Cyd can cut the vegetables."

"Yes!" shouted Cyd, grabbing the knife.

"Never mind, BREE! Cut the vegetables!" screamed Shelby, yanking the knife from Cyd's hands.

"Sounds like a plan," said Taylor, preheating the oven. She'd long since memorized dials and keypads to get a feel of where everything was.

"Wow," said Oliver. "Even with his sight, Kaz can't do that."

"It's true," said Kaz. "Once, I had to preheat the oven for twenty minutes, but I accidentally preheated the over for two-hundred minutes. Those were some funky cookies…"

"Well, the salmon is burnt and soaked," Cyd pointed out.

"Ooh! Time to go fishing for a new one!" shouted Adam.

"Or a quick trip to the grocery store," said Spark, who had been standing in the doorway and watching the entire ordeal the whole time. "Who needs normo reality TV when you have this!?" She beckoned to Adam. "You want to go for a ride to the grocery store?" she asked in a voice like she was talking to a dog.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Adam responded.

"Here, boy!" shouted Spark, and Adam eagerly ran to her. They both exited the dorm after that, with Bree shaking her head in her hands.

"Wait until she finds out he's not completely potty-trained," teased Chase. Suddenly, he heard a 'crash' and whirled around.

"Cyd!" shouted Shelby. "Just because you don't have a kitchen job now doesn't mean you can use the pots as drums!"

Xxx

In an hour, they'd finally finished dinner. They were late, but at least they had enough for the entire dorm. Oliver set out his drinks in the dining area, not telling anyone that the water and ice came from him and Friggit. Shelby cleaned the whole kitchen until it sparkled, because everyone was just now realizing that 'enough' was never 'good enough' for Shelby. No one was the wiser that the salmon Adam had grabbed was two months expired. They would figure that out when they tasted it, of course, but on sight Chase had dressed it up to look natural.

Bree decided to eat at the kitchen bar area so she could keep an eye on the door for Skylar. She of course wanted to hang out in the adjacent dining room, but the dining room had a fireplace blocking any view of the front door.

When it was approaching seven-thirty, Skylar finally entered the dorm.

"Skylar!" cried Bree. "Where have you been? You were the last person to get here!"

Skylar shrugged. "Just got caught up with some stuff. No need to worry."

"Are you hungry?" asked Bree. "We made dinner an hour ago."

Skylar blushed sheepishly since they'd made her food and she hadn't arrived to try any of it. "Sorry, I already ate at school."

 _Lies_. Bree shrugged. "Oh, that's fine. Adam's salmon is doing some nasty things to my stomach, anyway." _There's no 'dinner at school' program unless you're on a free/reduced lunch!_ And since Skylar's guardian was considered to be Donald Davenport, she was most certainly not on free/reduced lunch. Unless Davenport was getting cheaper than she thought…

"Hey girls, what's going on?" asked Adam, entering the kitchen to get another helping of salmon. _He,_ of course, thought the salmon was _delicious,_ and had added it to his 'Incredible Edibles'. Skylar looked visibly relieved that Adam had interrupted the awkward conversation, and Bree took a mental note to bring that up later.

"Nothing much, Skylar's upset about Caldera," said Bree.

"Skylar," said Adam. "Look on the bright side. You're here! That's better, right?"

Skylar assumed Adam meant 'on Earth' since it didn't take a genius to know that Skylar wasn't happy with her position at Sky High. "I guess…"

"I mean, Caldera's full of aliens, and there's no aliens here. That's a plus, right?"

Skylar wrinkled her eyebrows, perplexed. "Adam…this place is full of aliens," Bree began to make a cutting motion with her hand, though sadly Skylar didn't notice. "Adam, _I'm_ an alien."

Adam's eyes widened and for a second no one said anything. Then, "ALIEN!" screamed Adam, running out of the room.

"Skylar!" demanded Bree. "Don't you think there's a reason we didn't tell Adam you're an alien?! He's terrified of aliens!"

"Well, it's not like I have green skin and antennae! Although…"

"No, no, no," said Bree. "I don't even want to think about how you'll finish that sentence."

"Well, if you didn't want me to tell him, then why didn't you try to get my attention and stop me?!" asked Skylar.

"What do you think this was?!" asked Bree, demonstrating her waving arms and rapid cutting motion from two minutes ago.

"You did _not_ make that clear," said Skylar. "Oh… _now_ I know how Horace felt when I was trying to get him to cut the conversation with Bridgette…" Bree rolled her eyes, so Skylar grinned awkwardly. "Anyway…bye!" She then darted up the staircase before Bree could ask any more questions about what Skylar was doing or why she really hadn't eaten dinner. Skylar knew Bree well enough to know that Bree could spot when Skylar was lying.

"Skylar, wait!" shouted Bree, before doubling over. "Dang that salmon!" Bree had to wonder if Skylar would be happy that the salmon worked to her advantage in hindering Bree, or if she would be concerned by the sudden wave of nausea that sent Bree running towards a garbage can.

To no one's surprise, the freshman dorm was all out with food poisoning the next day.

 **There you have it, folks! This chapter was a little filler, so I hope it wasn't too boring. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. I know this chapter switched between funny and sad a lot, sorry for the inconsistency but to be fair the characters themselves aren't that consistent. And, as an added bonus, you got to find out why I never call Skylar 'Sky'. Well, if my best friend turned out to be evil, I'd want as little to do with them as possible. Let's hope Bree being a good sister can help Skylar let go of the past! Anyway, I hope you (somehow) managed to enjoy, once again, sorry for being late! See you next chapter!**


End file.
